


A Modern Fairytale

by Castor Gemini (The_Gemini_Twins), Pollux Gemini (The_Gemini_Twins)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairytale, Alternate Universe - Labyrinth, Alternate Universe - Modern, Eventual Romance, F/M, Female Bilbo, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 48,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6039865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gemini_Twins/pseuds/Castor%20Gemini, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gemini_Twins/pseuds/Pollux%20Gemini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fairytales aren't real, but lately Bella's felt like she's been living in one. For most of her life she's been running from the Dwarven King - a cruel, mysterious figure out of fairytale who steals children at the request of their parents - but now she can't run anymore, trapped in a mental health center where they try to convince her it's all in her head. But when someone inadvertently summons the Dwarven King, Bella's peaceful life falls to pieces and she finds herself dragged deeper into the fairytale she's trying to escape.</p>
<p>*Chapters 16 and 17 rewritten*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Once Upon a Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! I'm going to try to explain this in one hundred words or less. Some of you may know me from LOTR: Into Space, and I'm sorry to say that story's going on hiatus for now. The stress of finishing FOTR combined with the amount of schoolwork I had caused not one but TWO meltdowns which led into a sort of depressive state. Castor came up with this story idea to help me relax and write in a new world. ^.^ I'm kind of excited.
> 
> Okay, things to know about this story. *PLEASE READ* This story is a Hobbit story loosely based off the Labyrinth (and by loosely, I mean the collar's off the dog and he's halfway down the street) with a dash of fairytale concepts mixed in. The canon universe is a historical world for this story but the Company and the Fellowship never happened.
> 
> I'm kinda tired so I'm going to leave it at that. Maybe tomorrow I'll think of some things I missed.
> 
> Happy reading!

“Ducking out just when the rush starts,” Eowyn said, tucking a loose strand of golden hair behind her ear. She gave Bella what she probably thought was a menacing look. “What do I even keep you around for?”

Bella grinned as she shrugged into her jacket. “My magnetic personality,” she told her boss. “Customers love me and so do you.”

Eowyn planted her hands on her hips and fixed Bella with a faux-stern look. “Pride is a sin,” she commented.

“So is lust,” Bella pointed out, buttoning up her jacket. “But you just can’t seem to let me go.”

Eowyn’s brow furrowed as she tried to maintain her stern expression. Bella raised a single eyebrow, ready to wait patiently. She knew her boss well enough by now to know Eowyn couldn’t stay mad at her forever, even when she was pretending. Eowyn didn’t let her down. Her face split into a wide smile. She opened her arms wide for a hug which Bella accepted tentatively. Eowyn only squeezed her for a second, knowing Bella’s dislike of affection, and then held Bella at arm’s length.

“Bella, my Bella,” Eowyn said as though the words were a song. “What would I do without you?”

Bella pretended to consider the question for a moment, then said, “Probably sink.”

Eowyn laughed. “Probably,” she agreed, letting her hands drop from Bella’s shoulders. “Are you heading back to housing or going to the bookshop?”

“Bookshop,” Bella said, sticking her hands in the pockets of her coat. “Gandalf wants me to stop by for a few minutes, probably for tea.” She wrinkled her nose in distaste. There was nothing she hated more than tea, especially Gandalf’s. It was too bitter with a weird aftertaste.

“Don’t be like that.” Eowyn swatted her gently on the arm. “Gandalf just likes to check in on you, see how you’re doing. He  _ is _ your sponsor,” she said pointedly.

“Don’t remind me,” Bella muttered under her breath, and Eowyn scowled at her. Bella sighed, not bothering to hide her eye-roll. “I know, I know - respect my elders.”

Eowyn’s face softened. She placed a gentle hand on Bella’s shoulder. “It’s good for you to spend some time with him,” she told Bella. “He’s helping you get back into society.”

Bella nodded. Eowyn was right, she knew that, but it didn't make her feel any better about the elderly bookshop keeper.

“All right, so bookshop it is.” Eowyn clapped her hands together and recited the customary grocery list for Bella, “I’ll call the program and let them know where you’re going, Faramir has a bag of scraps for Smaug, and we’re celebrating your anniversary on Wednesday.”

Bella paused with the last item on the list. “Party?” she repeated with a scowl. Eowyn nodded enigmatically. Bella narrowed her eyes. “Eowyn, I’m not allowed to leave housing after six without permission.”

“Already cleared it with Galadriel,” Eowyn said, smiling brightly at Bella. “She said you’ve been on good behavior and you deserve a reward.”

Bella’s scowl deepened. Even if Galadriel had said it was all right, she still didn’t like going to parties. Especially if they were her own. Too many people coming and going, wanting to hear how she was doing.

Eowyn clasped her hands together, giving Bella pleading look. “Please, Bella, do this for me? We’re celebrating your six-month anniversary  _ and  _ it’ll be your twenty-first birthday on Wednesday.  _ Please _ .” Bella didn’t relent on her scowl, and Eowyn stuck her lower lip out in a pouting gesture. “There will be alcohol,” she wheedled. “Cleared that with Galadriel too.”

“You cleared alcohol with Galadriel?” Bella said, dropping her scowl in her disbelief. Eowyn nodded quickly, clearly hoping this would be a big factor to Bella’s decision. Bella sighed to herself. “Well, I suppose if it’s going to be a small party . . .”

“Yay!” Eowyn clapped her hands together, bouncing on the spot. “It’ll just be you, Faramir, me, Tauriel, and Gandalf. Faramir told me to keep it small.” She caught Bella in a tight hug, momentarily forgetting about Bella’s space bubble, drawing a surprised squawk from Bella.

Flapping her hands, Bella tried to keep herself from smacking Eowyn. “I’ll come! I’ll come!” she told her boss, hoping it would make the taller woman let go.

Eowyn skipped back out of the hug, looking as though she’d just been given the world’s fluffiest puppy. “You won’t regret this, Bella,” she said enthusiastically. “Wednesday at seven sharp and we’ll have scraps ready for Smaug too!”

“Wednesday at seven,” Bella recited with a hesitant nod. “I’ll see you then.” She accepted one last hug from Eowyn - sometimes she thought the woman was too friendly - and then left the backroom, heading through the kitchen.

“I’m guessing you said yes,” Faramir said as Bella reached his part of the cooking counter. He was a tall, lean man with long blond hair he kept back in a low ponytail. The cook of the kitchen, he was working on mixing together a fresh batch of apple pies. His sleeves were rolled up, revealing small scars at the crease of his elbow.

“How could I say no to a face like that?” Bella said. Leaning in, she snatched an apple peal from the scraps pile and popped it into her mouth. The flavor was tart on her tongue.

Farmair shook a loose strand of hair out of his face. “You’re just scared Eowyn would drag you here if you said no,” he said, giving Bella a pointed look. Bella paused in her chewing to consider this and then nodded to herself. Faramir wasn’t wrong about that. The cook laughed. “Eowyn gets what she wants when she wants. She knows how to use people.”

“Are you two talking about me?” Eowyn called through the doorway.

Faramir and Bella shared guilty look. “No,” they said back, and Eowyn made a disbelieving sound. Faramir shook his head. “Sometimes I wonder how I was so lucky to end up with her,” he told Bella before jerking his head toward a shelf. “Scraps for Smaug. Give him a scratch on the ear for me.”

“Are you making fun of my dog?” Bella asked, raising an eyebrow.

“No, never!” Farmair said, quick to defend himself, and Bella laughed. She loved needling Faramir. It was one of her favorite pastimes. Faramir glared at her. “It was just a phrase.”

“And it’s just one ear,” Bella said. Standing on her tiptoes, she pecked Faramir on the cheek. “I’ll see you on Wednesday.”

“Don’t work tomorrow?”

“Therapy session and then me time,” Bella answered. Faramir nodded in understanding. He hip checked Bella in farewell as she moved past him. Laughing, Bella grabbed the bag of scraps and waved goodbye. She exited the diner out the side door beside the trashcan.

Once she was outside, Bella inhaled the cool autumn air deeply. The aroma of Faramir’s famous apple pie lingered in the air along with the strong smells of paint and metal. A Cup of Jo had been cleverly built in the middle of Minas Tirith’s industrial district. Nearly all the workers stopped in for coffee in the morning and then again for lunch later in the day. It was, perhaps, Eowyn’s best idea yet.

Bella headed down the alleyway between the shops, stepping out into the mainstream on the sidewalks. They were filled with pedestrians heading home from work for the day. Cars and delivery trucks whizzed past, splashing through yesterday’s puddles. Bella settled into an easy stride as she wandered down the sidewalk. Gandalf’s bookshop wasn’t far from her work, only a fifteen minute walk. She had time to wind down before she saw him.

Compared to the pedestrians around her, Bella was rather short. Her stature stemmed from her Periani blood - a race descended from the Hobbits of the Third Age. They had been rumored to be a small people with hairy feet and a love of food. While Bella herself adored food of any kind - she wasn’t picky - she didn’t have the hairy feet. That trait had long since bled out of the Periani race. Instead she maintained the short height of just under four feet and the cherubim face with twinkling eyes. Her hair, usually a delicate auburn color, was dyed a brilliant red with black tips - a mistake on her part. She’d dyed her hair black once and had regretted it ever since. She’d styled her hair into a pixie cut this time around, something she’d never tried before.

A horn blared just to Bella’s left and she glanced toward the road briefly. Someone had pulled out in front of another driver, nearly causing a car accident. Bella shook her head as she continued down the sidewalk. Sometimes the idiocy of people amazed her - willing to risk their own lives and those around them just because they needed to get somewhere fast. Better to just take life one step at a time. Bella had learned that at a young age. That and to sleep with one eye open.

By the time Bella reached Between the Pages, she’d managed to wind down enough from her exhausting shift at the diner. She was in a good enough mood to even consider drinking Gandalf’s awful tea. It was a wonder what a bit of fresh air could do for a person.

Pushing the door open, Bella stepped into the shop. A bell jangled above her, announcing her arrival. Between the Pages was a small shop with several shelves jampacked with aging books - most were fairytales and folklore. The smells of old books, dried flowers, and strong tea lingered in the air. Bella relaxed as she inhaled the calming aroma. There was something about it she just adored.

“Gandalf,” Bella called, stepping further into the shop. She began slowly unbuttoning her coat. Gandalf considered it rude for her to leave it on. He considered it akin to saying ‘just popping through, won’t stay long’. Bella disagreed.

Heavy, uneven footsteps rounded a bookshelf and an elderly man came into view. He grinned at the sight of her. “Bella, my Bella,” he said in his soft, soothing voice. Gandalf was a tall man who spent most of his time stooped over, mostly due to the short cane he used when he walked. A silver scarf was wrapped around his neck to keep the cold out.

“Just Bella, Gandalf,” Bella said, accepting a one-armed hug from her sponsor. “How’re sales?”

“They’re fine,” Gandalf said with a dismissive wave of his hand. “No point in talking about them, though. How are you doing, my dear? How was work?”

“Work was work.” Bella shrugged, and Gandalf laughed. She held up the bag of scraps in her hand. “Faramir gave me some treats for Smaug today. He’ll be happy.”

“He’ll be fat,” Gandalf corrected. Bella scowled at him and he laughed again. “My dear, you feed that dog more human food than he should eat. What do you think’s going to happen to him?”

Bella tucked the bag of scraps into her coat pocket. “It’s better than how he used to be,” she said stubbornly. “Skin and bones, living on the street. Why shouldn’t he get scraps?”

Gandalf smiled fondly at her. “Indeed, indeed,” he said before turning toward the checkout counter. “Would you like some tea? I’ve just brewed a pot.”

Bella wrinkled her nose in distaste, careful not to let Gandalf see her. “No thanks. I can’t stay long. I promised Tauriel I’d play video games with her after work.”

“You’re a good friend,” Gandalf told Bella who shrugged.

She didn’t necessarily consider it good friendship that she was going to play video games with Tauriel. The Quendi - a term for the descendent of Elves - had pestered her for the past three days about it before Bella had finally given in. Besides, if Bella didn’t keep her promise then Tauriel would only annoy her more. She couldn’t exactly escape her friend that easily, not at the Center.

Gandalf, it appeared, had continued speaking while Bella had been lost in thought. She shook herself out of her stupor, turning her attention back to her sponsor. “Now that you’ve got your GED, I figured you might try applying for technical college,” he was saying, and Bella’s stomach dropped. Technical college meant settling down more than she already had. Gandalf noticed her discomfort. “Just a few classes,” he said, mistaking it for nerves. “You know, to get a few general education credits out of the way.”

Bella nodded, her mouth too dry to swallow. “I get it,” she said softly.

“I was thinking Osgiliath Tech might be a good choice,” Gandalf said, continuing his spiel. “It’s fairly small, the hours are flexible, and it’s close to the program’s center. You wouldn’t be missing much time at work.”

“Right,” Bella said. She could feel herself distancing from Gandalf. It always happened whenever people talked about long term things. She looked around herself, trying to find a way out.

Gandalf frowned, finally noticing his mistake in reading her behavior. “Is everything all right, my dear?” he asked. “I didn’t upset you, did I?”

Bella licked her lips, not wanting to be rude to her sponsor, but she knew Gandalf hated it when she sugarcoated things. “I don’t want to think about college right now,” she told him. “Maybe later, when I didn’t just finish with work.”

Gandalf’s expression softened to one of understanding. “Of course,” he said. “I’ll give you a pamphlet and you can consider it on your own time.” Bella smiled thankfully at him. Gandalf returned it with one of his own before brightening up with realization. “I just remembered, someone sold me a book the other day and I thought it would be just perfect for you. Wait here.”

Gandalf turned and disappeared around a bookshelf faster than Bella thought he should be moving. Alone for the moment, Bella took the chance to look around herself. The shop never changed much between her visits, but it was always fun to pick out the new books. One in particular caught her eye. It was written in Old Quenya, a predecessor to the language of the Quendi.

Curious at the magnificent coloring of the spine, Bella pulled the book down from the shelf. It was made of supple leather that had once been painted a brilliant gold. The paint had long since chipped away, leaving the brown cover beneath to show. Thick lines of brilliant colors formed indiscernible patterns along the cover. The only thing she could make out was the form of a very short man with great black wings spreading behind him. Bella turned the book this way and that, marveling at the careful artistry on it.

“Here we are,  _ North and South _ . It’s a love story, a bit like  _ Pride and Prejudice _ ,” Gandalf said as he reappeared from around the bookshelf. “I thought you might enjoy-.”

Bella cut her sponsor off. “Gandalf, what’s this?” she asked curiously.

Gandalf shot her a curious look, not phased one bit about having been interrupted. Bella knew what was confusing him. She detested fairytales and folklore and all manner of fantasy stores, and he knew that. She’d sharply turned him down the first time he’d tried to get her to read a few Grimm Fairy Tales.

_ North and South _ tucked under one arm, Gandalf approached her slowly to examine the book. “It’s an older edition someone sold to me last week,” he said, a careful tone in his voice.

Bella turned the book over to examine the other side. The leather was just as worn with Old Quenya she couldn't read. “An edition of what?” she asked curiously.

Gandalf hesitated for a moment then sighed, setting his book aside on the counter. “The tale of the Dwarven King,” he said, and Bella dropped the book as though she’d been burned. Gandalf caught it before it could hit the floor, slipping the book back into its spot on the shelf.

Bella stared at the book with wide eyes. There was a strange sensation in her fingers, one she couldn't quite shake off or even describe. It was as though the book itself had sent ice through her veins. Her heart thundered against her ribcage. She couldn’t hear anything over the loud buzzing in her ears.

A gentle hand touched her elbow and she jerked her arm away. “Deep breaths, Bella,” Gandalf told her softly. He knelt down to be at her level. Bella turned to look into Gandalf’s eyes, searching for that calming feeling he always gave her. “It’s all right,” Gandalf said softly. “It’s just a story. It can’t hurt you.”

“Just a story,” Bella echoed, her mouth drier than bone once more. She wanted to believe Gandalf, to know that the Dwarven King was nothing more than a story, but she couldn’t. Not when she’d seen the things she had. While her voice said  _ just a story _ , her mind thought  _ he can’t get me . . . he can’t get me _ .


	2. In a Land Much Like Your Own

Bella hurried up the front path of the Lorien Psyche Center, hands stuffed in the pockets of her coat along with her prizes of the day. After the incident at Gandalf’s, she’d left quickly to take a bus back to the Center. That had been nearly half an hour ago. She blamed the lame bus system. It was always running late because of stupid traffic jams and drivers who didn’t know the fast routes through the city.

Grabbing the handle of the door, Bella jerked it open and stepped into the lobby. The Lorien Psyche Center was a mental facility devoted to helping assimilate their patients back into the real world after their time in the hospital. There were four levels to the building. The lower two levels were apartments for the patients to live in, someplace they could call home and consider a safe zone. There were also cafeterias and rec rooms. The upper two floors were devoted to the staff who worked in the Center - orderlies, psychotherapists, janitors, etc. Most of them lived on the premises. Bella usually visited the third floor for her psychotherapy sessions with Radagast.

Bella slowed as she reached the metal detectors placed just inside the lobby. Spotting her, the security guard - Hama - rose from his seat behind the desk. All patients were required to pass through the checkpoint before returning to their apartments. Alcohol, drugs, and weapons were forbidden on the premises.

“Bella, how’re we doing today?” Hama asked genially as he made his way around the desk.

“Fine,” Bella lied. Her hands were still shaking in her pockets and she couldn't lose the terrified feeling that someone was watching her. Had she been anywhere but the Center, she would’ve left twenty minutes ago.

Hama didn’t notice the poorly hidden quiver in her voice. Grabbing a bin, he slid it down the belt of rollers for her to use. Bella emptied her pockets into the bin then began unbuttoning her coat. Hama waited patiently, humming all the while, until she finally pushed the bin back his way. She stepped through the metal detector, listening to the quiet hum of the machines.

“North and South,” Hama recited, spotting the book as he checked what Bella had brought in. “Gift from Gandalf?” Bella nodded. Hama opened the bag of scraps, glancing in only briefly before closing it again. He shoved the bin toward Bella. “You’re good to go. I’ll let Galadriel know you’re back.”

“Thanks,” Bella said. Grabbing her things, she left before Hama could say anything else. She wasn’t in the mood for any conversations right now.

Bella’s apartment was on the other side of the building. She passed through the relaxation area - an area in the middle of the building littered with comfy couches - and past several doors of the rec room and closets. Once she’d reached her own door, she fiddled with her keys, trying to unlock her apartment door.

The door to Bella’s right jerked open just as she twisted the doorknob. Bella jerked sideways, keys falling out of her hands. She managed to keep ahold of the book and bag of scraps, though. Her friend Tauriel stuck her head out of her apartment, her eyes lit with excitement. She was a tall young woman - only a few years older than Bella - with a fiery mane of hair and brilliant green eyes. Bella envied her slender frame. She’d always hated her own stockier stature.

“Bells!” Tauriel said excitedly. “You’re finally back!”

“Hi, Tauriel,” Bella said wearily, bending down to grab her keys. Tauriel inhaled, ready to continue, but Bella stopped her with a raised hand. “Twenty minutes. That’s all I ask.”

Tauriel scowled, looking ready to go into full on pout mode, but nodded. Pulling her head in, she shut the door with a very definite click. Bella sighed in relief. That was one exhausting disaster avoided. Now she just had to try and deal with her friend for the next few hours. There was only so much peace and quiet twenty minutes could give her.

Bella entered her own apartment and shut the door behind her, tossing her keys onto the nearby table. It was a quaint studio apartment furnished with a bed in the near corner and a small entertainment area in the other. The entertainment area consisted of a sofa, an armchair, and a television with a built in shelf. There was no kitchen. Patients weren’t allowed to have any sharp tools in their own rooms. They had to cook in the cafeteria with everyone else.

A frantic clacking sound caught Bella’s attention. Grinning to herself, she deposited everything on the end of her bed. She kept the bag of scraps though, and made her way to the back patio door. Her precious dog, Smaug, scratched ecstatically at the glass door, excited to see her. Unlocking the door, Bella dragged it open. Smaug dashed in the first chance he got, dancing happily around her.

“Hey, buddy,” Bella cooed, bending down to scratch her dog behind the ear. He’d lost the other one before she’d found her; probably from a fight, she figured. The pit bull gave her face a thorough licking, overly pleased to see her.

Bella was quite possibly the only patient allowed to have a pet with her. Galadriel had been hesitant at first, but Bella had been adamant. Smaug had been with her since phase one of her treatment. She didn’t want to lose him. They had come to an agreement. Smaug stayed outside while Bella was away unless it was snowing or raining - then he was locked in his kennel by her bed. Smaug pined when Bella was away and had a tendency to destroy furniture. Bella took care of him, even buying him new toys and dog food.

Smaug nosed at the bag in her hand, his wagging growing faster. “Clever boy,” Bella laughed. “You know Faramir left you something, don’t you?” Smaug barked once. Bella stood, holding the bag aloft. “All right, but you have to ask nicely.”

Smaug whined in answer, shifting his weight from paw to paw anxiously. Bella scowled at him, waiting patiently. Finally, after several long seconds, Smaug sat down, licking his chops excitedly.

“Good boy,” Bella crowed, reaching into the bag. Smaug’s rump lifted an inch off the floor in his excitement, but he made no move to jump at her. Smiling at her dog, Bella extracted the cool potato wedges from the bag and tossed them into the air. Smaug caught them with sharps snaps of his teeth. He gobbled them down quickly, going through the scraps as fast as he could until they were all gone.

Bella crumpled the paper bag into a ball, tossing it into the trashcan near the patio door. Smaug watched her expectantly. “All gone,” she said, raising her hands. The pit bull examined her splayed fingers for a moment then huffed and wandered away to find his squeaky bone, not that it squeaked anymore. He’d broken that.

While Smaug amused himself, Bella set to work putting her things away. She hung her coat in the closet along with the rest of her clothes - all bought by the Center.  _ North and South _ was placed carefully on the bookshelf with a few other books Gandalf had given her. The only one she’d ever owned before the Center was a very battered edition of  _ Pride and Prejudice _ . With that, she tidied up the apartment a little bit. There wasn’t much to clean, she didn’t have many possessions, but she liked making sure everything looked nice anyway.

The knock at her door came as Bella was fluffing her pillows. Smaug leapt to his feet, toy forgotten, and barked loudly at the door. Bella barely had time to grab his collar before the door flew open. Tauriel leaned against the doorway, looking as though she didn’t care there was a massive dog barking wildly at her.

“Sh,” Bella shushed Smaug softly but he didn’t quiet down. He leaned against his collar as though he wanted to leap at Tauriel. Kneeling down beside the pit bull, Bella ran a hand over his ear. “Smaug,” she chided softly, and the pit bull quieted down. His ear went back. He licked his chops before returning to his toy.

Tauriel grinned as Bella straightened up. “Bells!” she said, just as excited as she had been twenty minutes ago. “You were gone for so long!”

Bella gave her a dubious look. “It was five hours,” she said, stepping over Smaug. He worked hard at the rubber bone, possibly trying to get it to squeak again.

“Maybe,” Tauriel said, crossing her arms. “But it felt like forever.” Bella rolled her eyes, used to her friend’s antics. Tauriel tossed a lock of hair over her shoulder. “Anyway, you were gone long enough for something to happen.”

“Did Alfrid finally quit?” Bella asked hopefully.

Tauriel pulled a face. “I wish,” she said. Her arms dropped to her sides and she bounced excitedly on the balls of her feet. “New guy! He moved in while you were out.”

“New guy?” Bella repeated, perplexed. “Galadriel didn’t tell us anything about a new guy.” It was common practice for the Center to prepare all the patients before a new person moved in. Some of them didn’t handle new faces too well.

“Rich dad.” Tauriel shrugged. “Apparently he paid to have his son moved here instead of treating him at home.”

“At home?” Bella echoed, her confusion growing. “Since when does Galadriel do stuff like this?”

“Since now I guess.” Grabbing her hand, Tauriel dragged her toward the open front door. “Come on! He’s in the cafeteria and I want to meet him.”

Bella groaned. Her arm felt like Tauriel was trying to dislocate it. “All right,” she said. “I’ll go. Sheesh.” Tauriel let her hand go, beaming at Bella. Grabbing her keys, Bella shut the door and locked it behind herself. Smaug barked once in a loud farewell. Thankfully he knew what it meant when she didn’t grab her coat before leaving. There would be no destroyed furniture when she got back.

Bella and Tauriel made their way through the maze of halls, pausing to knock on Alfrid’s door. Their resident’s assistants rarely cared about what happened on the floor unless it got him in trouble. Indeed, he didn’t even care when they told him they were going to meet the new guy. Apparently he’d already met him and wasn’t impressed.

“Phobia or illness?” Tauriel asked in her diabolical way as she and Bella left Alfrid’s door behind them. Bella shot her a scandalized look. Tauriel just shrugged. “You know you’re wondering the same as me.”

“I’m going to say phobia,” Bella said. She always hated when Tauriel played  _ what’s brought them here _ with her. It was a sick, twisted game that usually got them both in trouble with the orderlies.

“Fine, then I say illness,” Tauriel said, practically skipping down the hall.

Bella watched her friend for a moment before asking, “Did you take your pills today?”

“Yes, just ask Beorn,” Tauriel answered haughtily. “He watched me. He’ll tell you I didn’t spit them out.” Bella rolled her eyes. Sometimes she wondered about Tauriel. A year and a half in this place and her friend’s ADHD hadn’t gotten any better, even with the medication.

They made it to the cafeteria without running into anyone else - patient or otherwise. It was a large room with glass windows along two walls that showed the garden outside. Several round tables were dotted around the area. In the corner was a cooking area complete with counters, a stove, and a fully stocked fridge. Two orderlies were on duty, keeping an eye on the patients cooking.

“There he is.” Tauriel pointed to a young man sitting along at a table. Bella gave him a onceover. He was tall - definitely a Quendi, he resembled Tauriel a little bit - but his pale hair had been sheared very short. He was oddly thin with long, pale fingers.

“Come on,” Tauriel said, grabbing Bella by the elbow. She dragged Bella across the cafeteria, falling into a seat on the other side of the table. Bella sat in her own chair, careful to scoot it away from Tauriel slightly.

The young man glanced up from a plate of salad. There was a surprised look on his face. “Hullo.”

“Hi!” Tauriel said enigmatically, and Bella sighed. Her friend was in the hyper zone of greeting. This was going to be interesting. “I’m Tauriel and this is Bells and we’ve both been here for a while, who are you?” Bella smacked herself on the forehead.

The young man took it all in stride, though. He shoved his plate away from him. “Legolas Wood,” he said smoothly, folding his hands together. He looked between the two women curiously.

“It’s Bella, actually,” Bella said, before Legolas could get TAuriel’s nickname for her ingrained in his head. “Tauriel’s the only one who calls me Bells.”

Tauriel ignored her, flapping a dismissive hand in Bella’s general direction. “Whatever, a name’s a name,” she said. “Attention deficit hyper disorder and kleptomania. What are you in for?”

“Tauriel!” Bella siad, exasperated.

Legolas didn’t seem to mind, though. He wrung his hands together. “Mysophobia,” he said softly. Tauriel stared blankly at him. Bella just shrugged. She’d met Beregrond from the second floor. “It’s the irrational fear of germs,” Legolas told Tauriel.

“Oh . . .” Tauriel frowned, trying to understand this. “How’d that land you here?”

“My dad couldn't handle me cleaning all the time,” Legolas explained. “Or that I hate going outside, so he dropped me in the Center at home. They moved me here when they decided I was doing better.” He turned a curious eye to Bella while Tauriel absorbed the information. “What about you.”

Bella shifted uncomfortably on the spot. She always hated this part, but Legolas had been willing to share his own story so it’d be rude for her not to do the same. “Paranoid schizophrenia and onomatophobia,” she told him. Legolas raised an eyebrow. “It’s the fear of certain words or names.”

“Bells thinks the Dwarven King is trying to kidnap her,” Tauriel said plainly.

“Tauriel,” Bella whined, but her heart wasn’t it. They’d been together too long that she knew Tauriel didn’t have a stop button. She’d ramble on for hours without pausing to take a breath.

“The Dwarven King?” Legolas repeated dubiously, his eyes narrowing. “Isn’t that some kid’s tale?”

Tauriel’s eyes lit up excitedly. “Yeah! You know, be good or your parents will summon the Dwarven King to take you away. Didn’t your dad ever scare you with that?”

“Not really, he was more worried about my mysophobia,” Legolas said. He stared at Bella as he said it. “Do you really think the Dwarven King is after you?”

Bella shot Tauriel a glare. Her friend at least had the common sense to look a little abashed at what she’d said. Reaching beneath the neckline of her shirt, Bella withdrew a necklace. A pale yellow stone with a white sheen down the center hung from it.

“This is a cat’s eye gemstone,” she told Legolas. “It keeps evil things away from me. So, yeah, I’m pretty sure the Dwarven King is after me. Ask Tauriel about what got her in here. I’m sure she’d love to tell you.”

Tauriel squawked indignantly, but she couldn’t stop Legolas from turning a curious eye toward her. She sank into her chair, knowing full well she deserved this. She’d outed Bella’s paranoia about a fairytale, it was only fair.

Attention diverted from her, Bella tucked the cat’s eye necklace back under her shirt. It rested against her skin, a cool but secure sensation over her heart. This just kept getting worse and worse. First the book at Gandalf’s shop and now Tauriel mentioning the Dwarven King. Hopefully her psychotherapy session tomorrow wouldn’t be so bad.


	3. There Lived a Maiden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I didn't except this story to be such a hit! Thanks for the comments and the kudos, they're fuel for me writing this story. :D
> 
> I have to confess, I've never actually watched the Labyrinth. I've seen bits and pieces of it, but the most I know about it comes from two fanfics I read and the synopsis on Wikipedia. There were enough similarities between the fics that I pretty much figured out what happened. Don't expect too much of that in this story, though! This is a "what if someone escaped the Dwarven King?"
> 
> Happy reading!

“It’s kind of a weird philosophy,” Tauriel said as she thumbed her controller. “Give us stable jobs, surround us with stable people, and we’ll live stable lives.” She and Bella sat in twin poufs, game controllers in their hands as they shot at aliens on the screen.

Legolas, sitting cross-legged between the poufs, glanced sideways at Tauriel. “You don’t think it works?” he asked.

Tauriel shrugged. “Maybe,” she said. “I mean, I work at IT at the local mall. They’re teaching me how to fix viruses and stuff, but I have to be careful.” Legolas gave her a confused look. Tauriel grinned at him, jabbing her thumb on the fire button. “Kleptomania,” she reminded him.

“Ah,” Legolas said, nodding sagely. “Does that cause a problem for you at the mall?”

“A little,” Tauriel. “Shoot, Bells! Shoot!”

“I am,” Bella said calmly, used to Tauriel’s excitement over video games. It probably didn’t help that she was taking her sweet time shooting at the aliens. She just didn’t see the enjoyment in shoot ‘em up games. They were pointless and a waste of time.

“Anyway,” Tauriel said, as though nothing had happened.

Legolas watched her with wide eyes. Bella snorted a laugh at his expression. There was more of Tauriel’s eccentric personality for him to see in the coming weeks.

“It’s like an itch I can’t scratch,” Tauriel said, not noticing Legolas’ nervous expression. “Sometimes I see something I like and I just can’t help it. Other times I dig in my pockets and whoops! There’s something there.”

“Sounds hard,” Legolas commented weakly.

“You get used to it,” Bella told him as she held down the running button. Her avatar on the screen ran in a pointless circle, its gun aimed at the sky. “It only took me three weeks.”

“Two and a half,” Tauriel argued. “Behind you! Behind you!” Bella quit running in circles and shot lazily at the alien coming her way. Green goo sprayed everywhere. Legolas shuddered. Tauriel whooped victoriously.

“What about you?” Legolas asked Bella who grunted in question. “Do you have a job outside the Center?”

“I’m a waitress at a Cup of Joe,” Bella answered. She set her controller down on her lap as an alien ripped the head off her avatar. “I have fallen, sister in arms. Carry on without me.”

“Damn,” Tauriel huffed, but her eyes were lit with excitement as she leaned forward in the pouf.

Bella settled down in her own seat. She always liked sitting in the poufs. They were worn down from use, perfect for reading a book. “It’s a small diner on Industrial Road,” she told Legolas. “My bosses are husband and wife. They’re pretty nice.”

“How long have you been working there?” Legolas asked.

Bella turned his eyes upward, doing the math quickly in her head. “Five and a half months,” she said. “Normally Galadriel doesn't let us get jobs for a month, but I was an exception.”

“That’s because you’re a goody-two-shoes,” Tauriel pointed out. “Die! Die! Die, scum!” Legolas scooted slightly away from her. Tauriel didn’t notice as she pummeled her controller. “Bells is probably the only patient here who doesn't have a record.”

“I do too!” Bella disagreed. Tauriel paused in her shooting to raise an eyebrow at her. “I have five offenses on my record.”

“Offenses?” Legolas repeated weakly. “What’s an offense?”

“It’s when we break a rule or do something bad and the orderlies have to get involved,” Tauriel answered. She returned to the game, not caring that Bella wasn’t helping anymore. “I have a record three miles long because I keep stealing things from the orderlies.”

“What do they do when you have an offense?” Legolas asked. Bella could see him getting worked up over this new bit of information.

Bella patted Legolas on the knee comfortingly. He jerked away only slightly and she pulled her hand back. “They usually lock you in the coping room for an hour until you calm down,” she explained gently. “Unless it’s serious, then they’ll put you in solitary for a little longer.”

“Like Smeagol,” Tauriel said under her breath. Bella grumbled low in her throat, sinking further down her pouf. “Smeagol lives on the second floor,” Tauriel explained to Legolas. The television screen lit up with her completion of the level. She dropped her controller into her lap. “He has a multiple personality disorder. He’s been here for four years. They can’t get him or Gollum to settle down.”

“Gollum?” Legolas looked between the two girls, confused.

“His other personality,” Bella said. “Smeagol’s the reason I have five offenses on my record.” Legolas cocked his head in a silent question.

“He gropes Bells,” Tauriel said gleefully, and Legolas’ eyes widened in shock. “And then she punches him!”

“That was once!” Bella snapped at her friend. “He usually just gets in my space bubble. He likes to tease me about you know what and one time Gollum pulled by hair.”

“Smeagol and Bells aren’t allowed in the same room,” Tauriel told Legolas before she turned to Bella. “Play again?”

“Here.” Bella shoved the controller into Legolas’ hands. “I can’t stand another round.” Legolas took the controller, anxiously examining the button. Bella pointed out the controls. “Run, shoot, and jump. Aim at the funny-shaped thingys. Hit Tauriel if you can.”

“Hey!” Tauriel scowled at Bella. “That’s not fair.” Bella just shrugged. Tauriel’s eyes narrowed and tossed her controller aside, standing up from her pouf. “I’m grabbing a pop.”

“Get me a lemonade,” Bella called as her friend headed toward the door. Tauriel sent her a rather rude hand sign in response. Bella huffed a laugh, shaking her head. She settled back down in her pouf.

Legolas rolled the game controller between his hands. “I was wondering,” he said slowly, trailing off as though he was worried to continue.

“About what?” Bella picked at a loose string in the hem of her shirt.

“Well, I know how Tauriel got here,” Legolas said. He drummed his fingers nervously on the controller. “And you know my dad sent me here. But . . . how . . . I mean . . .”

“You want to know how I ended up here?” Bella finished for him, and Legolas nodded earnestly. Sighing, Bella crossed her legs at the knee. She knew that if she didn’t tell Legolas than Tauriel would, and he’d probably get the wrong idea from it. “I got hit by a car.”

Legolas dropped the controller where it clattered to the floor. “What?”

Bella shifted uncomfortably on her pouf. This wasn’t something she exactly enjoyed remembering. “I’d been living on the streets since I was eighteen,” she said in a soft voice. “I was homeless for about a year. There was a guy who knew about my paranoid schizophrenia. He used to tease me about it, and one day he started saying the words . . .” She shuddered at the memory, wrapping her arms around herself.

“To summon the Dwarven King?” Legolas asked in a bare whisper. Bella nodded. “What did you do?”

“I attacked him.” Bella wiped at the heat in her eyes. “I remember punching him to make him stop and then he tried to hit me back, so I ran. We were near a street and I didn’t know there was a car coming. That’s how I got hit. I ended up in the hospital and the guy told the cops all about why I’d attacked him. I guess he was getting revenge because I’d hit him.”

“I’m guessing the cops told the hospital?”

Bella nodded miserably. “They did a psychoanalysis on me and diagnosed me with schizophrenia and onomatophobia. I lived in stage one for a year and a half before I was moved here.” She smiled sadly at Legolas. “Been on my best behavior ever since.”

Legolas frowned, but there seemed to be a new light of understanding in his eyes. He was seeing her for the first time in a different way. “That sounds like a hard life,” he commented softly.

Bella shrugged. “You get used to it.” Legolas fiddled with his controller, looking like he wanted to ask something else. Sighing, Bella shook her hair out of her eyes. “Please don’t ask how I ended up homeless,” she told him. “It’s not something I like to talk about.” Legolas’ mouth snapped shut with an audible click.

Tauriel chose that moment to return with two unopened bottles of lemonade in her hands. “Beorn won’t let me have mountain dew,” she pouted as she fell into her pouf. As usual, she was completely oblivious to the uncomfortable air between Legolas and Bella.

Bella took the bottle Tauriel offered her. “There’s caffeine in it,” she pointed out. “It’ll only make you more hyper.” Tauriel pulled a face, not liking the answer. Bella dragged herself out of the pouf, dusting the seat of her pants off.

Tauriel frowned. “Where are you going?” she demanded. “Stay and play!”

“You have Legolas,” Bella argued. “Besides I’m tired. I think I’ll go to bed early.” Tauriel’s lip jutted out in a pout, but she didn’t argue as Bella made her way to the door.

Bella hurried through the halls of the Center’s first floor. She didn’t slow down once, not even when one of the orderlies, Lindir, greeted her. The entire way she could feel the panic in her chest rising. There had been too many mentions of the Dwarven King today for her comfort. Already the memories were leaking through the wall she’d built around them. If she wasn’t careful, she’d have a meltdown and probably get sent to the coping room. She didn’t feel like spending an hour in there, even if the sofas were the comfiest she’d ever felt.

Smaug leapt to his feet, hackles raised, when Bella threw the apartment door open. He relaxed, though, when he saw who it was, and laid back down to continue chewing on the bone. All around him were the scraps of a paper towel tube Bella had stolen from the cafeteria for him. He’d been bored in the past hour.

Slamming the door shut, Bella flicked the lock then dragged the chain into its resting place. She was allowed to use the chain when she wanted privacy. The orderlies could just cut it anyway if they really needed to.

Once the door had been secured, Bella knelt down to life the edge of the carpet. She’d noticed the loose corner from the first day she’d lived in the Center, and had used it to her advantage. Beneath the cream-colored carpet was a thick salt line and several symbols she’d drawn on the wood with permanent marker. They were wards to keep evil things like witches and ghosts away, but she figured it’d work for the Dwarven King too.

Secure in the knowledge that her wards were still in place, Bella checked on the door and windows next. The garlic and acorns were still tucked into the corner where no one could find them. She’d even carved discrete symbols into the corners of the doorframe and  the window frames. No one could see them unless they looked really hard.

Bella sighed in relief as she flopped down onto her couch, tossing the bottle of lemonade to the other end. All her protections were still up. There was no way the Dwarven King could get her here. The adrenaline pumping through her veins cooled and Bella felt a weariness fall over her.

“Smaug,” she called softly. The sound of Smaug gnawing on the rubber bone stopped. He hadn’t paid any attention to her as she’d checked her wards, used to her antics. “Want snuggles?” Bella asked in a soothing voice, more for herself than her dog.

Rubber bounced against the carpet and footsteps pounded across the carpet. Smaug darted around the couch, heading straight for Bella’s head, his tail wagging hard. Bella didn’t flinch as her dog skidded to halt right beside her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing his head in close. Smaug snuffled against her cheek comfortingly. His tongue peeked out to lick her nose, and Bella giggled.

“Can’t get me here, can he, boy?” Bella asked gently as she scratched Smaug behind the ear. Smaug’s tail thumped against the ground. He licked her nose again. “What a good boy, you are,” Bella told him, and Smaug woofed quietly in agreement.

Lying on the couch, Bella continued to stroke her dog’s head. Smaug allowed the action until he fell into a lethargic mood. Dropping onto the floor, he propped his head on the couch to continue receiving scratches. Bella didn’t know when she quit petting him. His tongue played at her hand, but she didn’t have the energy to continue stroking him. She couldn’t even convince herself to move to her bed as she dropped off to sleep.

She dreamt she was back home in the Shire where she’d spent her younger years. Her mother stood in the doorway of their small house, calling for her to come inside, but Bella didn’t want to. She wanted to stay outside where the sun shone brightly and play some more.

“Billie,” her mother called again, but Bella didn’t listen. She continued to dig a hole with her toy shovel, bent on burying the spoon she’d stolen from Lobelia. “Billie, come inside.” Bella ignored her, scooping another pile of dirt out.

Suddenly everything changed. The afternoon birdsong stopped without warning. A cold wind blew between the trees of the forest behind their house. The sun ducked behind a mass of black clouds, blocking out any warning light.

Fear welled up in Bella’s chest. Dropping her shovel, she stood, but it was too late. Her mother was gone, the door left swinging open in the sudden wind. Stepping out of the trees was a dark figure. He wore a cloak made of black raven feathers that ruffled in the wind. Bella could barely make out his form as he the shadows dogged his footsteps. They concealed his face, ice blue eyes shining out from the dark.

Bella stumbled back, terrified at the sight of the Dwarven King. He watched her with his cruel eyes, a smile playing at his pale lips. They opened and a voice like the croak of a raven came as he spoke.

“Listen, children, and take heed,” he recited. Bella shuddered at the sound of his voice. “Lest you’re punished for your deed.”

 

Bella jerked upright with a wild gasp, her hand flying to her chest where her heart thundered against her ribcage. The cat’s eye gem was cool in her hand. Breathing hard, Bella looked around herself. Smaug was watching her with worried eyes that shone in the dark room. Someone had manually shut her lights off through the Center’s control system. It must have been past lights out.

Relaxing slightly, Bella lay back on the sofa. It was just a dream. The Dwarven King hadn’t come for her again. She snorted to herself. It hadn’t even been accurate to what had actually happened.

Smaug barked once in question. “It was just a dream, boy,” Bella whispered, reaching out to scratch Smaug under the chin. The pit bull licked the palm of her hand comfortingly. “Just a dream,” Bella told herself. Tucking her knees under her chin, she drifted back to a dreamless sleep, too tired to move to her bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I'm not boring you. :) Things will pick up in the next chapter and then the real fun begins!
> 
> Lab's only a half hour today and I have a field trip tomorrow, so that should mean at least one or two more chapters to come soon! Then I have to write up production plans. :P See you in the next chapter.
> 
> Stay strong!


	4. Who Had Been Cursed By a Cruel King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my goal for these chapters is to write over 2,000 words. This one ended up reaching over 3,000. Yikes! Thankfully I'm enjoying writing this story, so I don't mind it too much.
> 
> The ball is finally rolling and the adventure begins!
> 
> Happy reading!

Bella shuffled out of the elevator the next morning more tired than she had been the night before. Sleeping on the couch had been a bad decision on her part. Now her entire body ached, there were bags under her eyes, and Bella couldn't stop the yawns that just kept coming. She was really starting to wish she’d moved to her bed last night - nightmare or no nightmare.

Hands tucked into the front pocket of her baggy sweatshirt, Bella headed down the hall of the third floor. Most of the therapists’ offices were up here, including Galadriel’s. The doors were evenly spaced out along the hall to give each therapy room enough space to handle the patient. The door Bella was heading for what near the end of the hall and littered with stick-ons of little woodland animals. Radagast thought they helped cheer people up. Bella wasn’t so sure it worked. She’d seen patients tear them down more than once.

Stopping at the door, Bella knocked twice and waited. Several seconds passed before someone called for her to enter. It wasn’t a voice Bella recognized, but she was too tired to care at the moment and coffee was starting to sound better than a therapy session. All the same, she twisted the knob, stepped into the office, and froze.

The office - which had always been filled with ridiculously colored furniture - had changed. The sofa, armchair, and desk chair were made of leather now. Several exercise balls and dodge balls were scattered around the room. Near the wide window overlooking the gardens was a chair with no legs. Instead it hung from ropes in the ceiling, a silken fabric forming a sort of tent around the round-bottomed chair.

“You must be Bella,” a man stepped into view from where he’d been digging in his cupboard.

Bella took a moment to give him a once over. He was tall and slender - Quendi, then - with dark hair he’d trimmed neatly and slicked back. His loose slacks and sweater gave him a very professional but relaxed look. It made Bella in her sweats and sweatshirt feel very sloppy. She shifted uncomfortably on the spot.

“I’m Dr. Peredhel,” the man said, moving forward with his hand out-stretched. “But you can call me Elrond if you’d like. I prefer a bit more familiarity with my patients.” Bella took the offered hand, tentatively shaking it. Dr. Peredhel had a firm grip though his fingers were soft like paper.

“Where’s Dr. Brown?” Bella asked as she tucked her hands back into her sweatshirt pockets.

“He’s gone to work at the clinic in Imladris,” Dr. Peredhel told her. Turning away, he headed for the large desk by the window. “I have a patient there who suffers from severe depression and Galadriel thought Dr. Brown might be able to help him a bit more than I could. Think of it as an exchange for a short while.”

Bella rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet. This wasn’t good. She was used to going around and around in circles with Radagast, never getting anywhere in their sessions. What if this Dr. Peredhel character judged her too harshly?

“Why don’t you take a seat?” Dr. Peredhel suggested gently, gesturing toward the hanging chair.

Bella made her way to it as the therapist took his own seat in the leather armchair. The cushion of the weird chair sank as Bella sat down carefully. Her action made the entire thing sway gently and she grabbed at the cords connected to the ceiling. This was too unnerving for her, trapped as she was in this chair.

“It’s a little uncomfortable at first,” Dr. Peredhel admitted. “But I’ve found it helps patients relax more when they feel supported.” Bella gave him a dubious look and he smiled warmly at her. “Trust me, I’m a professional.” The words were spoken in a joking tone and Bella felt herself relaxing in the therapist’s presence. Just his presence alone emanated in calming waves.

“Now,” Dr. Peredhel said, shifting in his chair. He placed the manilla folder on his lap. “Before we get started, is there anything you want to ask me? Personal? Professional? It doesn't matter. I’m open to anything.”

He was trying to connect with Bella on her level, make her feel more comfortable speaking with him. Bella licked her lips nervously, wondering what she could ask. “Where’d you study?”

Dr. Peredhel smiled at her. She’d picked an easy question. “Four years at Rivendell University for my undergrad and two years at the University of Minas Tirith for my PHD. I’ve been practicing for over twenty years now.”

Bella cocked her head to one side. He was experience, then. At least she wasn’t dealing with a complete idiot. “Do you have any children?”

“Three,” Dr. Peredhel answered immediately. “My daughter Arwen and the twins - Elladan and Elrohir. Arwen’s son just turned three last week.” Bella raised an eyebrow, surprised. Dr. Peredhel didn’t look that old to her. The therapist’s eyes twinkled. “It’s the gift of the Quendi,” he told her, and Bella wondered for a moment if he could read minds. “Arwen and her husband, Aragorn, have been married for four years this June.”

Experienced  _ and  _ a family man. This just kept getting worse and worse. Bella sank back in her seat, flinching when it swung gently through the air. “Have you ever dealt with paranoid schizophrenia?” she asked.

Dr. Peredhel sighed hard, as though this was a question he’d been hoping to avoid. “Not paranoid, no,” he admitted. “But I’ve had plenty of experience with other forms of schizophrenia. Why don’t you tell me a little bit about yours?”

Bella glanced at the manilla folder in the therapist’s lap. He had Radagast’s notes. Why didn’t he just read those through.

Dr. Peredhel followed her gaze to the papers. “I’ve read them through,” he told her. The leather of the chair creaked as he shifted. “But I like to hear people’s stories firsthand before I make any judgements.”

Now it was Bella’s turn to sigh. “Fine,” she muttered under her breath, and Dr. Peredhel huffed a quiet laugh. Bella snuggled back in her seat. If it was the truth Dr. Peredhel wanted then it was the truth he was going to get. “The Dwarven King’s trying to get me.”

“The Dwarven King?” Dr. Peredhel said with a raised eyebrow. Bella nodded solemnly. “You mean from the fairytale parents use to scare their children?”

“You know it then,” Bella said.

Dr. Peredhel frowned, scratching his chin. “I’ve heard different versions of it,” he said. “Why don’t you tell me the one you know. That way I can look at it from your perspective.” Bella’s eyes widened and she twisted her hands in her lap. That was the  _ last _ thing she wanted to do. Dr. Peredhel leaned forward, squeezing her hands warmly. “It’s all right, Bella, just say whatever you’re comfortable with.”

Bella sucked in a sharp breath. There was no possible way for her to get out of this. Racking her brains, she tried to remember the poem her mother used to tell her when she had been very young. It had been years, but Bella’d had it memorized for too long now.

“ _ Listen, children, and take heed,” _ Bella recited softly, and for a split second she thought she could hear a raven’s croaking voice speaking it.

“ _ Lest you’re punished for your deed. _

_ For if your parents you disobey, _

_ You may vanish ‘ere break of day. _

_ They’ll call upon the Dwarven King, _

_ And he will answer with flap of wing, _

_ To steal you away in dead of night, _

_ Forever gone from parent’s sight, _

_ So if you wish to see the morning, _

_ Little children, heed my warning. _ ”

Dr. Peredhel listened to the poem with a contemplative expression. “And this is the version you’ve known your whole life?” Bella nodded slowly, staring hard at the floor. Her palms were slick with sweat. “Who used to tell it to you?”

“My mom,” Bella said softly. Hot tears pricked at her eyes. “She used to say it to me when we were joking around. It was just a silly thing between us.”

“Do you want to tell me what happened?” Dr. Peredhel asked softly. “It doesn’t seem like it’s just a story to you.”

Bella swiped at the growing tears in her eyes. This was embarrassing. She’d never cried at a session before. “It happened when I was seven,” she told the therapist. “I wanted to go to a friend’s sleepover but my mom wouldn’t let me. We kept arguing and then I shouted that I hated her.”

“Is that when she said it?” Dr. Peredhel said, his tone a soothing whisper. “She summoned the Dwarven King?” Bella nodded, wiping at her tears again. “Do you remember what happened next?”

Bella took a shuddering breath, trying to steady herself. “She grounded me to my room and then we both went to bed,” she said. The words felt heavy as they left her lips. She could practically envision her old bedroom, the way the bedroom door had creaked that night. How the sashes at her window had swayed with the sound of raven’s wings.

“I couldn't sleep because I was mad at her,” Bella continued miserably. “One minute I was laying in my bed and the next I was outside with the Dwarven King. He was holding me.”

“Did you fight him?”

Bella shook her head quickly. “I screamed and he dropped me,” she said. “He was kind of surprised . . . and then I ran away.”

“Did he chase you?” Dr. Peredhel asked, but Bella turned her face away. She’d revealed enough of her history to him. He didn’t need to know anymore than what she’d said. “Bella?” Dr. Peredhel pressed gently. “Did he chase you.”

“No,” Bella said in a very definite tone. The prickling sensation in her eyes was getting worse by the second.

Dr. Peredhel seemed to recognize her stubborn refusal. He sat back in his seat. “All right,” he said slowly. “It certainly explains where your schizophrenia came from. Sometimes it can be caused by traumatic childhood experiences.”

Bella bit her lip hard, trying to stave off the tears that were rising up. She knew enough about paranoid schizophrenia to be an expert on it. She’d read all the books and articles Radagast had given her.

“Bella, I want you to think back,” Dr. Peredhel said, shifting the folder on his lap. “Was there someone who tried to hurt you when you were little? Maybe he tried to kidnap you? The Dwarven King could just be a creation of yours you made to cope.”

Fisting her hair, Bella shook her head hard. She curled in on herself as she tried to chase away the tears. “No, he’s real,” she said wetly. “I-I saw him. My mom gave me up and he tried to take me away.”

“Deep breaths, Bella.” Dr. Peredhel reached behind himself to grab the box of tissues from the table. He offered it out to Bella who took one, wiping at her eyes. “I understand this is very hard for you. I just want to help.”

“Nobody believes me,” she said miserable as she tried to scrub the tears away. “You all think I’m making this up, but I’m not. He was really there.”

Dr. Peredhel frowned at her, considering her words for a moment, and then leaned forward in his chair. “I wish the Dwarven King would take you away right now.” He spoke the words with a firmness that suggested he knew just what he was doing.

Bella was so shocked for a moment that she stopped crying. She stared in disbelief at the therapist. He was watching her carefully, waiting for some sort of reaction. The realization of what he’d just said hit Bella like a ton of bricks. It was as if she hadn’t heard him clearly the first time.

Ice flooded her veins, her heart thundered against her chest, and her lungs constricted. She couldn't stop the trembling in her hands. Her entire body seemed to have frozen up. Black dots swarmed in the corner of her eyes. Distantly, over the roar of the blood in her ears, she heard Dr. Peredhel speaking to her.

“Breathe, Bella, it’s all right. Can you hear me? Bella? Bella? Beorn, get in here! I need help!”

 

The sensation came to him like fire through his veins. A familiar tingling ran down his spin and Thorin shivered slightly as he awoke. His back was stiff from falling asleep on the throne again and there was a painful crick in his neck. He really needed to quit overworking himself. It would be the death of him.

Bracing himself against the armrests of the throne, Thorin forced himself into a standing position. It was too early to be dealing with this sort of thing, but it was time for him to do his job. Someone had summoned him.

Thorin looked around himself, scanning the throne room. There wasn’t another living soul there. Everyone else was either with the children or amusing themselves. He wouldn’t have been too worried if Fili and Kili hadn’t tried to start the stables on fire just last week. The brats.

The throne room was very dark, the only light coming from the rays of the rising sun that shone through the windows. It was a large area with three long feasting tables running the length of the room. Thorin’s throne was set on a dais, a pair of stone raven wings rising high behind it. A chandelier hung from the ceiling, but the candles hadn’t been lit in a very long time.

Thorin descended the stairs of the dais, walking between the empty tables. Someone had scrubbed them down. The worn wood shone in the light of the dawn. Thorin ran his fingers along one as he reached the end of the hall, marveling at the smoothness of it. The doors swung open just as he’d reached them.

Balin and Dwalin, his most trusted Dwarves, stepped over the threshold. Balin was massaging his shoulder while Dwalin rolled his neck, a sickening crack emitting from it. Thorin watched them fondly for a moment. They fell silent as they spotted him.

“Good morning,” Balin said after a moment. “I didn’t think I’d see you up until later. You were in the garden for a quite a while last night.”

Thorin decided to cut right to the chase. No point in hiding things from Balin. “I’ve been summoned,” he said.

“Who’s the brat?” Dwalin asked in his low growl.

“Dwalin!” Balin exclaimed, and his brother rolled his eyes. “You know better than to call them that.”

“Whatever,” Dwalin grumbled. He rolled his shoulders, sighing in relief as they popped loudly. Balin flinched. “So who is it? Someone from Rohan again?”

“Don’t know yet,” Thorin said. He made his way toward a small door set into the wall to the left. “I haven’t looked.”

“Get on with it, then,” Dwalin snapped. “I haven’t got all day.”

Thorin rolled his eye. That wasn’t true one bit. Nothing remotely interesting ever happened in Erebor anymore. They had all the time in the day to do whatever they wanted.

The hinges of the door creaked loudly as Thorin dragged it open. He stepped into the small room, Balin and Dwalin close behind. There was only one object in the entire room. While everything else was covered in at least an inch of dust, the mirror still shone with a clean look. Thorin approached the looking glass slowly, staring at his reflexion.

He was a well-built Dwarf, slightly shorter than Dwalin, with dark hair that fell down past his shoulders. His beard was trimmed short, the way he’d kept it for a long time, and his blue eyes shone like ice. A heavy, black cloak hung from his shoulders. It shifted with his every movement, whispered against the floor.

“Show me,” Thorin said softly. 

The surface of the mirror rippled like the surface of a pond someone had thrown a stone in. It smoothed out after several seconds, revealing an entirely new scene that was definitely  _ not _ from the room surrounding them. It was a room that had been painted a pale blue color. Brightly colored furniture had been placed around the area, blankets and pilows draped on nearly every surface. A single trembling form lay beneath a blanket.

Thorin frowned as he cocked his head, examining the form. He knew that cherubim face, those shining eyes, but the last time he’d seen them they’d been younger. “It can’t be,” he whispered.

“What?” Dwalin demanded. “What is it?”

“The girl I lost,” Thorin said over his shoulder, not bothering to look back at his friend. “The one who escaped. She’s the one.”

“What?” Dwalin said. “Let me see?” Thorin stepped aside obligingly, letting Dwalin examine the scene in the mirror for himself. Dwalin frowned. “That’s impossible. She was . . . what six? Seven?”

“Your point?” Balin asked, crossing his arms. “You do  _ know _ children age, don’t you, Dwalin?”

“Not  _ this  _ much.” Dwalin jerked his head at the mirror. Balin frowned, stepping up to take a look for himself. His eyebrows rose in surprise and his arms dropped to his sides. “It’s only been a couple months since we lost her.”

“Maybe in our world,” Balin agreed. “But it’s been some time since anyone’s summoned Thorin. Our timelines are bound to be off.”

“But by fifteen years?” Dwalin demanded. “It’s never been this off before.”

“Balin’s right,” Thorin said, cutting off the brothers before they could begin arguing. “I should’ve known something like this would happen.”

Balin pursed his lips. “What do you want to do, laddie?” he asked.

Thorin glanced sideways at the mirror. “She’s bound to me by the deep magic,” he said. “She was bound to turn up again at some point. We’ll go when it’s night. That way no one will see us.”

Balin sighed but nodded in agreement. Dwalin just shook his head, muttering about bad timelines and flawed magic. Thorin stole one more look at the mirror before he waved a hand over it. The surface rippled once more than turned back into a reflective surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully that made sense to you. The time between the worlds varies depending on whether or not Thorin crossed over recently. Think of it like syncing your iPod to your computer.
> 
> I based Bella's reaction off my own when I'm in a pool or a lake. If you don't know, I have selachaphobia. That's the irrational fear of sharks. It comes from me watching JAWS when I was little. When I get into a pool or a lake, it's like I'm paralyzed. I want to move but I can't and my heart beats really fast. It's not fun and I haven't been able to go swimming in a while. ^.^' Anyone else have a fear like that?


	5. The King had a Heart of Stone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay in posting!!! I took a nap after class and then Castor wanted to go get something to eat because she was hungry. Now I'm hanging out with a friend, so there won't probably be anymore updates tonight.
> 
> Before I let you go onto reading, I'll say this: I really didn't expect this story to be so popular. I was worried people would find it too dull or Thorin too manipulative, but so far I've gotten nothing but positive comments. You guys are great!
> 
> Happy reading!

Bella trembled beneath the weight of the dense blanket. Her muscles felt like rubber from holding them tense and her throat had been rubbed raw by her screaming. At the other end of the couch was Beorn, holding her feet in his lap as he massaged comforting circles on her knee. She liked the orderly. His massive presence always made her feel safe.

“It was just a test to see how bad her onomatophobia was.” Dr. Peredhel’s voice carried through the coping room. He and Galadriel stood in the open doorway. The manager of the Center’s arms were crossed over her chest and her jaw was set in firm anger.

“That might be,” Galadriel said through gritted teeth. “But there are precautions we take before doing something stupid like that. Most of our patients are in very delicate conditions, and Bella isn’t an exception.”

Bella snuggled her face into the soft fabric of the brilliant purple couch. Sensing her growing anxiety again, Beorn patted her knee. Bella really hadn’t meant to have the reaction she did. After Dr. Peredhel had recited those damning words, she’d froze like a deer in the headlights. And then he’d called for Beorn and Percy, and just the presence of the orderlies had set of her off screaming and wailing, trying to escape from that blasted hanging chair. That had been about the time they’d carried her off to the coping room with its soft couches and heavy blankets. Then Galadriel had shown up. She wasn’t happy.

“I understand what you mean,” Dr. Peredhel said. “But there weren’t any references in Dr. Brown’s records to suggest how made her fear was. Had I known she’d have an anxiety attack, I would’ve been more careful.”

“But you still would have done it,” Galadriel said. She sounded furious and Bella was grateful for a moment, thankful that she had someone on her side. Galadriel would never have let anyone say those words around her if she’d known what was happening.

“You’re not treating her problem by coddling her,” Dr. Peredhel said. “You can’t keep letting her go on believing that the Dwarven King is out to get her.”

Bella shuddered at the name of her haunting nightmare. Ever since Dr. Peredhel had summoned him, she’d had this awful feeling that someone was watching her. Her skin crawled and her hair stood on neck, and once or twice she thought she’d seen something out of the corner of her eye. Common sense told her it was just a trick of the light, but she couldn’t believe it. Not with her experience.

Galadriel’s next words were spoken in a seething voice. “We’re not coddling her,” she snapped. “Dr. Brown was working with her to understand the difference between fairytale and reality.”

“By not making her face the truth?” Dr. Peredhel demanded. “Chances are a man tried to hurt her when she was little and this paranoia was just something she created to help herself cope. We need to help her face up to that.”

“On her own terms,” Galadriel said. “That’s what we’ve been doing all along. It’s the whole point of this Center. We operate under the belief that people can help themselves given assistance. By giving Bella a secure home and a job, we’re helping her understand that it’s okay to settle down; that she doesn’t have to keep running.”

“Is that why there are no records of her history before the car incident?” Dr. Peredhel asked, and Bella’s eyes widened. Dr. Brown and Galadriel had never pressed her about her history before. Now this new nightmare of a therapist was prying and she didn’t like it. “What’s her real name? It can’t possibly be Bella Smith.”

“We tried finding that out,” Galadriel said, a sharp tone her voice. The end of the conversation was drawing near. “We worked with local police after she was hit, but there wasn’t any missing children’s reports in the area matching her description. She told us her name was Bella. We gave her the surname Smith.”

“And that’s it?” Dr. Peredhel’s voice rose an octave. While Galadriel was almost done with him, he was just getting started. “Fourteen years of running and you’re just going to let her get away with not knowing who she actually is?”

“That’s the not the point of this Center,” Galadriel snapped at him. “Now I suggested your drop this discussion right now and continue Dr. Brown’s treatments, or I’ll be calling the Imladris Center and requesting for him back.”

Dr. Peredhel sputtered, and Bella felt a swell of victory rise in her. It was short lived, though, as the therapist’s footsteps thundered away. Bella snuggled back under the blanket, fearful he wouldn’t obey Galadriel. Beorn patted her knee again, not saying anything. Soft footsteps moved around the couch. Galadriel crouched beside Bella’s head.

“I’d like you to stay in here with Beorn until you feel better,” she told Bella gently. “Okay?” Swallowing the lump in her throat, Bella nodded. Galadriel smiled sadly at her. “I’m sorry about Dr. Peredhel. I didn’t think he’d do something stupid like that.”

Bella pulled the blanket tighter around herself. “Can I have Smaug?” she asked softly.

The corners of Galadriel’s lips twitched. “Of course, I’ll have Lindir bring him,” she said, patting Bella on the arm. “He’s going to bring you some medication. I’d like you to take it.” Bella’s eyes widened in fear. She hated medicine. It made her thoughts fuzzy and she had trouble walking straight. “It’s just to help with your anxiety,” Galadriel told her. “Then you can go back to your apartment and sleep if you’d like. Okay?”

Taking a steadying breath, Bella nodded again. “Okay.” It was a bare whisper.

Galadriel patted her arm again, her thumb rubbing a comforting circle on Bella’s elbow. “Do you still want to go to the party tomorrow night? I understand if you’re too nervous and so will Eowyn.”

Bella hesitated but nodded an assent. It would hurt too much to let Eowyn down. Her boss had looked so excited about the idea when she’d proposed the idea to Bella.

“All right.” Galadriel stood slowly, straightening her clothes. “I’ll send someone with you and Tauriel, just to keep an eye out for you.”

_ To keep an eye on me more like _ , Bella thought wryly as Galadriel left. The manager knew her too well. Given the chance, Bella would take off and head for a new home in another part of the country. Galadriel probably wasn’t taking any chances with her.

Beorn remained silent as he sat with Bella on the couch. The only acknowledgement he gave her was soothing pats on the knee whenever she grew tense with anxiety. This was one of the reasons Bella liked Beorn best out of all the orderlies. He’d been a dog trainer for a while until he’d gotten too old for it. Once Galadriel had hired him, though, he’d found that many of the training techniques he’d used to calm dogs down worked on the patients too. He normally had the most success in stopping outbursts before they got too far.

It felt like hours before Lindir finally arrived. The reason why became clear immediately. Smaug darted into the room, practically dragging the orderly along by his leash. There were several scratches on Lindir’s hands, probably from trying to get the leash on Smaug. The pitbull wasn’t overly fond of other people tying him up.

“Smaug,” Bella said gratefully. Lindir released the leash, looking happy to finally be rid of the dog, and Smaug bounded across the room. He leapt onto the couch, snuggling against Bella who wrapped her arms around his neck. She burrowed her face into his fur and inhaled his familiar small. It helped calm her down slightly.

“I heard the session went pretty badly,” Lindir said to Beorn in a low voice. The taller orderly grunted in response, shifting Bella’s feet off his lap so he could stand. Bella ignored the two orderlies, more in favor of cuddling Smaug close to her. Nothing could get her when he was nearby.

“Damn doctor doesn’t know what he’s doing,” Beorn muttered, the first words Bella had heard him speak all day. It really wasn’t that strange, though. Beorn was a man of few words. “Recited the lines and set her off.”

Lindir sighed. “You’d think he’d be smart enough not to pull a stunt like that,” he commented. Beorn grumbled in agreement. “How’s she doing?” Bella peeked over Smaug’s ruff to glare at the two orderlies. She didn’t like people talking about her when she was in the same room. Neither orderly noticed at her scowl.

“She’s getting over it,” Beorn answered. “Doesn’t like the idea of meds, though.”

“They never do,” Lindir muttered under his breath. Walking around Beorn, he headed toward Bella while digging in his pocket.

Smaug growled low in his throat, lifting his lip in warning. Lindir’s steps faltered for a moment. All the orderlies recognized Smaug’s warning signs easily enough. Bella gave Smaug reprimanding smack on the head. Her dog quit growling but his hackles didn’t lower.

Lindir approached Bella slowly, keeping a careful eye on Smaug. He crouched down before her. “Time for meds, Bella,” he said in a low soothing voice. He held out his hand palm up.

Bella levered herself into an upright position. Smaug shifted slightly so that he was practically lying in her lap. It was his form of comfort when he sense her anxiety. Bella glanced at the pills in Lindir’s hand. They were small, white, and triangular. A small red  _ A _ was inscribed on the front. Bella wrinkled her nose. She didn’t like these anxiety pills. They made her sleepy.

“Come on, Bella,” Lindir coaxed, shaking his hand slightly. “I have the whole bottle with me.” It was a quiet threat not to try to throw the pills away.

Grudgingly, Bella held her hand out. Lindir tipped the pills into her palm. She popped them into her mouth and swallowed them dry, opening her mouth and lifting her tongue when Lindir prompted her. The orderly nodded, content that she’d swallowed the pills. He rose from the crouched position.

“Feeling better?” Beorn asked Bella gently.

“No,” Bella said in a miserable tone. “Can I go back to my apartment?”

Beorn and Lindir looked to one another, carrying on a silent conversation. Eventually Beorn shrugged. “I don’t see why not,” he said. “I’ll walk you back there.” Apparently he wasn’t ready to let Bella out of his sights yet.

Bella patted Smaug on the belly. “Come on, Smaug,” she said. “Up.” The pit bull snorted once in distaste then hauled himself off her lap, dropping heavily to the floor. Bella slid from the couch, trailing after Beorn as the orderly left the coping room.

Neither the orderly nor the patient spoke as they made their way through the halls of the Center. Normally Bella liked carrying on conversations with Beorn. Even if it was like talking to a brick wall. The orderly was a good listener, occasionally making small comments or giving bits of advice. Today, though, she didn’t want to talk to anyone. She’d talked enough already, revealed too much about herself and look where that had gotten her - burdened with the summons of the Dwarven King and nowhere to run.

Beorn left Bella at her apartment door, patting her gently on the shoulder and giving Smaug a stroke before leaving. The pit bull watched him go with a wagging tail. Beorn was about the only orderly he at least halfway liked.

Unlocking her door, Bella stepped over the threshold. Smaug followed her in, waiting by the door as Bella shut and locked it. He watched her with wide, alert eyes. There was something comforting about his attitude and Bella smiled as she patted him on the head.

“What a good boy,” she said softly. “You’re not going to let anything happen to me, are you?” Smaug responded with a single bark, his tail wagging unsurely.

Bella tossed her keys onto the table and made a beeline for her bed. Not bothering to change into her pajamas, she flopped onto the mattress and pulled the sheets over her head. She hadn’t bothered making her bed before she’d left for her session with Dr. Brown.

Tags jangled and a heavy weight tilted the mattress suddenly. Bella didn’t flinch as Smaug snuffled his way up to her head, sniffing her face for a moment, before he padded around in a circle. Finally, after several rounds, he fell heavily onto her hips and laid his head down. He heaved a great, tired sigh, ready for a nap.

Bella snuggled down into the mattress. Secure with Smaug’s heavy weight, she felt at least slightly comfortable falling asleep. Her wards were in place and her dog was watching her back. Nothing could possibly get her.

 

Thorin stepped out of the gloom of the shadows. His dark cloak settled around himself with a soft whisper. Balin and Dwalin followed him, trailing after him as he headed for the glass door. Beyond the door, Thorin could make out a single room bedecked with a bed and sofas. There was a noticeable lump on the bed, no doubt the girl he’d missed all those years ago. This certainly wasn’t the room he’d seen in the mirror, but that didn’t matter. Once he’d been summoned he had a connection with his target. He would know where they were until he’d collected the child.

The dim light of the full moon cast dark shadows in the small, fenced-in area. Thorin passed under them, stepping directly up to the glass door. It was a sliding one, something that he’d been seeing quite a bit of recently in this century.

“Balin,” Thorin said softly over his shoulder.

Balin didn’t answer as he pursed his lips and raised his hands, palms facing the building. A white mist ghosted from his palms. It drifted through the night air, curling up the building’s walls and sinking into the cracks of windows and doors. Anyone the mist touched would be asleep within minutes with no memory of it when they awoke.

Reaching for the handle of the door, Thorin tried to ignore the thundering of his heart. He’d ignored her long enough. Too long, it seemed, if more than ten years had already passed. The moment Thorin’s hand touched the door, though, a burning sensation seared through his palm. He hissed in pain, jerking back away from it.

“Thorin?” Dwalin said, surprised. “What is it?”

“Wards,” Thorin answered. He turned his attention to the doorframe. In the upper two corners were ancient symbols, ones he hadn’t seen in a very long time.

“Can you break them?” Balin asked in a soft voice. He glanced over his shoulder, ever aware that someone passing by wouldn’t fall under his spell.

Thorin examined the symbols for a moment then shook his head. “They’re protected against outside interference,” he said.

Dwalin was about to respond when the mass on the bed chose that moment to shift around. Thorin had been wrong. It wasn’t just the girl lying on the bed. A massive form exploded off the bed, leaping for the glass door as it roared. The door shuddered as it collided hard with it. Thorin leapt back as claws scrabbled at the door. The dark figure - a dog, he could see now - barked and howled at him, it hackles raised.

Thorin watched the dog fearfully for a moment, thankful for the door’s protection. He’d never had to deal with a pet like this before. Normally they fell under Balin’s spell as easily as the parents. Behind him, Dwalin swore loudly while Balin whistled, impressed with the dog’s attitude.

The dog continued to bay for Thorin’s blood, scrabbling at the door like it was ready to tear it down. Thorin turned to Balin, ready to ask him to cast the spell again, when the small form on the bed shifted. Seizing at the strings of magic always present around him, he threw a cloak of shadows around himself.

The girl Thorin had seen in the mirror approached the door, running a hand through her short hair. She was different than Thorin remembered from all those years ago. Her hair was a violent red with black tips, hanging around her face like she didn’t care what it looked like. She walked with her shoulders hunched in on herself, protecting herself from the cruel world around her.

Hidden in the shadows, Thorin watched as the girl soothed the dog who whined insistently, looking back at Thorin every once in awhile. It unnerved Thorin that the dog could even see him. With the dog settled down, the girl stood and looked out the window. Her eyes searched blindly through the night.

In that instance, Thorin could see everything about the girl - a gift that came with being the Dwarven King. Born Belinda Baggins, she’d fled after he’d come for her. She’d jumped from foster home to foster home, never settling in one place until she’d turned eighteen. After that, she’d fled from the system entirely and taken to the streets. She’d barely lasted a year there before the car accident that had landed her in the mental institution.

“Thorin,” Dwalin hissed. “Now’s your chance. Do it.”

Thorin didn’t need to ask what his friend was talking about. Turning his right palm outward, he crooked his fingers and tugged at the strings of magic. Silver sparks danced from his fingertips. They whizzed through the air before landing on Belinda’s face, sinking into the skin. Her eyes flashed silver for a brief moment. She reached for the glass door, ready to draw it open and step out. Thorin could feel success only a hairbreadth away.

And then the damn dog got in the way again. Sensing its master’s unnatural attitude, it barked once before lunging for Belinda’s hand. Its jaws snapped shut around her wrist. Belinda cried out in pain as the dog jerked her backward, and the spell was broken.

Thorin clenched his fist, his jaw set in fury. Thwarted by a dumb, four-legged creature that couldn’t tell the difference between a stick and lamppost. Dwalin swore again. Thorin was helpless as he watched Belinda grab her bleeding wrist. The dog watched her with its single ear pressed back against its head, licking its chops. It shifted from foot to foot anxiously.

“Thorin?” Balin asked softly, even though Belinda couldn’t hear them through the glass. “What do we do? We can’t let her go this time.”

Belinda glanced fearfully out the glass door. She’d guessed at her dog’s reason behind its attack.

Glaring furiously at the dog, Thorin turned away and headed for the darker shadows. “Head back to Erebor,” he commanded. “Call on the Ten. We’re hunting.” The rustle of a whispering wind darted past Thorin, rustling his hair. An orb of white light shot through the air and vanished into the shadows, followed closely by a darker orb.

Thorin seized the hem of his cloak and wrapped it around himself. A single pull of the strings and he took on the form of a raven, wings flapping as he disappeared into the night. Balin and Dwalin would know where to find him.

 

Bella’s eyes flitted between the shadows of the small backyard. Beside her, Smaug continued his anxious whining, dancing back and forth. She could have sworn she’d seen something, but maybe it was just a trick of the light.

Swallowing hard, Bella turned away from the door. Her wrist was slick with droplets of blood, courtesy of Smaug. She couldn't yell at her dog for biting her, though. Not when he’d saved her from certain doom. Her head was fuzzy as though she’d drank too much alcohol. Already she could feel a headache forming.

“Come on, Smaug,” Bella said, walking toward the bathroom. The pit bull stopped his whining dance to follow her, his tail low and ear pressed back. “What a good boy,” Bella whispered under her breath, but she could feel the hot tears in her eyes.

She hadn’t seen him - it had been too dark outside - but she just  _ knew _ he was there. Her life of peace and happiness was about to come to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha ha! Thanks to Lady Laran, I didn't feel so bad about Elrond getting chewed out by Galadriel. I actually wrote that scene on the bus during my field trip (which ended up being awful. Three words: cold bareroot storage). The bus was too bumpy, though, and I couldn't write any more afterward. I'll see you all in the next chapter!
> 
> Stay strong!


	6. He had Cursed the Maiden to Never Find Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right! Another chapter for all my lovely readers. I wrote this chapter on my breaks but I finished it just before my class, and then I didn't have time to post it until now. Very sorry for the wait!
> 
> Many thanks to the lovely LadyLaran on her advice for the story! It makes me happy that I've been doing things (mostly) right. It's funny to see how angry you all are with Elrond and how proud you are of Smaug. He's definitely by far one of my favorite characters.
> 
> Happy reading!

_ Once upon a time, in a land much like your own, there lived a maiden who had been cursed by a cruel king. The king had a heart of stone. _

Bella stared dumbly at the two lines she had managed to jot down on the notebook. They were awful. It sounded like some horrible fairytale from the Third Age. Annoyed, she ripped the page from the notebook, crumpled it up, and threw it over her shoulder. Lying beside the patio door, Smaug lifted his head to watch the paper fly with faint interest. He didn’t chase after it, though. Instead, he laid his head back down and sighed. He hadn’t left  his spot by the door since Bella had woken up.

Tapping the eraser of her pencil against her chin, Bella thought hard. There had to be a better way than some ridiculous fairytale beginning to start this story. The idea of writing the story was stupid to Bella, but it was an exercise Radagast encouraged her to do. He figured if she wrote a different ending to the story then maybe she’d be able to come to terms with her schizophrenia.

“Maybe I shouldn’t start at the beginning,” Bella told Smaug miserably. “Gandalf always says the beginnings the hardest part to right. What do you think?” She looked at her dog. His eyes flicked to her, his tail thumping lightly on the floor, but he didn’t offer any help. Bella wrinkled her nose at him. “You’re not much help with stories, are you?” Smaug woofed at her. “Right.” Bella snuggled down against the arm of the couch. “Let’s try something else, then.”

Bella set her pencil against the paper, letting the story come to her as it danced across the page.

_ Bella stood alone in the garden. She was scared. The Dwarven King stood a few feet away from him. His cloak fluttered in the breeze. Even though she couldn’t see his face, his eyes pierced through the darkness- _

Growling in frustration, Bella ripped the page out and crumpled it up. This time she threw it in Smaug’s direction. It bounced along the floor, rolling to a stop just by the dog’s front paws. Smaug lifted his head to sniff at the paper. Grabbing a corner delicately, he dragged it toward himself and set to work shredding it to pieces.

Annoyed with herself, Bella threw the notebook toward the end of the couch. This whole idea was stupid. The Dwarven King wasn’t some figment of her imagination. He was actually out there searching for her. So why did she think it was a good idea to try Radagast’s exercise?

“Stupid,” Bella muttered, shifting on the couch so she could curl up on her side. She tucked her bandaged wrist under her chin. The bleeding had stopped last night, but she didn’t want the orderlies to see Smaug’s bite mark. They might take him away.

A soft knock at the door interrupted Bella’s grumblings. Smaug’s head shot up from his careful work on the paper. He stood, his hackles raising as he growled, prepared to bark at the knocker.

“Smaug,” Bella scolded softly, and the pit bull sank back to the floor, still growling quietly. Bella raised her voice to be heard through the door. “Come in!”

The hinges of the door creaked quietly. “Bells?” Tauriel said. Somehow Bella wasn’t surprised it was her friend. “You all right?” Bella turned her face into the couch, not wanting to deal with company right now. She already had too much on her plate.

“No, I’m not going in there.” Bella blinked in surprise at Legolas’ voice. “I don’t do dogs. No! There’s germs!”

“Get in, you wimp,” Tauriel snapped, and Legolas yelped. Footsteps stumbled into the room and the door shut. Smaug growled softly, lowering his head to the floor. He kept one eye fixed on the visitors.

Bella didn’t bother getting up from the couch. Wrapping her arm around her waist, she sank into the soft cushions. Footsteps padded softly across the carpet. Tauriel and Legolas came into view, Legolas looking very anxious at the sight of Smaug and all the possible germs he carried.

Tauriel sat carefully on the arm of the couch, a worried frown on her face. “I heard about what happened with Dr. Peredhel,” she said softly. Legolas inched toward the door, and she grabbed the boy’s wrist, holding him in place.

Bella turned her face further into the cushions of the couch. “Mph,” she mumbled into the fabric.

“He’s an ass,” Tauriel told her firmly. “He shouldn’t have said that to you.” A gentle hand patted Bella’s ankle. Bella pulled her legs up. “How are you handling it?”

Pulling her face out of the cushions, Bella looked at Tauriel. “I had an anxiety attack,” she told Tauriel miserably. “How do you think I’m handling it?”

Tauriel pursed her lips before she spoke. “What did Galadriel say? Is Dr. Peredhel still going to treat you?” Legolas tugged at her hand, but Tauriel refused to release him. Smaug glanced interestedly at Legolas, probably wondering about his strange behavior.

“Yeah.” Bella shifted slightly, forcing herself to sit up. She curled her shoulders in on herself in protection. “But I want Radagast back.”

“Oh, of course you do,” Tauriel said sympathetically. Letting Legolas go, she moved down the couch to give Bella a hug. Uncomfortable with the friendly action, Bella leaned slightly out of it. Tauriel didn’t let her go. “Maybe you can talk to Galadriel, get her have Radagast come back.”

“I don’t think so.” Bella picked aimlessly at the edge of her bandages. “He’s trying to help someone with depression right now. They probably need him more than I do.”

“No one needs him more than you,” Tauriel disagreed. “Stay!” She jabbed a finger blindly behind herself. Legolas stepped back into his original spot, a guilty expression on his face. He had been trying to leave.

Bella’s lips quirked in a smile. “You can go if you want to,” she told Legolas. “I won’t be offended.”

“Oh thank god!” Legolas said before dashing for the door. It slammed shut after him with an echoing bang.

Tauriel frowned after Legolas. “He was supposed to help me make you feel better,” she huffed, and Bella laughed softly, pulling a string loose from her bandages. Tauriel scowled at them. Taking Bella’s hand carefully in her own, she examined the wrappings. “What happened?”

“Smaug bit me,” Bella said. Tauriel’s eyes widened in shock, her lips parting in a silent  _ o _ . Bella hurried to defend her dog, knowing Tauriel would suspect Smaug wasn’t the big teddy bear he pretended to be. “I tried to open the back door last night and he was trying to stop me.”

Tauriel’s jaw worked as she chewed her tongue, clearly holding back what she really wanted to say. Eventually, she spoke in a tight voice. “Was that what all that barking was about last night?” she asked. “I thought I heard him before I fell asleep.”

Bella nodded slowly. “He must have seen a squirrel or something,” she said lamely. Tauriel’s eyes narrowed. She didn’t believe Bella’s words for one minute. Bella sighed to herself, her shoulders slumping further. “Would you think I was crazy if I told you I thought it was the Dwarven King?”

Tauriel quirked an eyebrow at her. “Bells, we live in a mental facility,” she pointed out. “I’m pretty sure there’s a requirement for crazy when you come in here.” Bella smiled at her, but she couldn’t ignore the tightness in her throat. Tauriel lowered her voice. “What do you think really happened?”

“I think he tried to come for me,” Bella whispered so quietly Tauriel had to lean closer to hear her. “He probably couldn’t get in.”

“Then your wards must work,” Tauriel commented, glancing at the back door. She was the only other occupant in the Center who knew about Bella’s wards. It was a secret she had kept for several months. Part of Bella wondered if Tauriel didn’t think she was entirely crazy for believing in the Dwarven King.

“But for how long?” Bella wondered miserably. She wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her chin on her knees.

Tauriel patted her wrist gently. “It’s going to be fine,” she told Bella. “You’ll see. Now cheer up. It’s your birthday and we have a party to go to tonight.”

 

“Bella!” Eowyn crowed the moment Bella, Beorn, and Tauriel entered the diner. Sweeping across the eating area, she wrapped Bella in a hug. “I’m so happy you came. We missed you at work today.”

Already regretting her decision to come to her own party, Bella patted what part of Eowyn’s arm she could reach. “Hi, Eowyn,” she said. “Wouldn't have missed this for the world.”

Eowyn didn’t release Bella from her hug. She pressed her cheek comfortingly against Bella’s head. “Galadriel told us all about what happened and why you couldn't come,” she said. Bella started to wonder if pinching the taller woman would make Eowyn let her go. Neither Tauriel nor Beorn were making any move to help her.

Thankfully, a rescue came in the form of Faramir. The diner’s cook ghosted through the swinging doors, a cake in his hands. He eyed Eowyn warily when he spotted her hugging Bella. “Babe, why don’t you let Bella go?” he suggested in a tired tone. “She looks liable to bite you.”

That made Eowyn let Bella go quickly. Bella took the chance to straighten her cardigan and pluck a hair off her sleeve. Apparently biting Eowyn the first time the woman had tried to hug her hadn’t been such a bad reaction. Especially if Faramir was willing to use it to rescue her.

“I’m just glad you came,” Eowyn said, beaming at Bella who did her best to return the smile. Faramir set the cake carefully on one of the many retro-designed tables in the dining area. Bella noticed the booths had been scrubbed clean. The plastic covers shone brightly under the fluorescent lights.

The kitchen doors swung open again. This time Gandalf stepped through. He carried a wine bottle in one hand and a book in the other. Bella recognized it immediately as the book she’d seen in his shop, the one about the Dwarven King. There was no mistaking that worn cover. Catching her eye, Gandalf tucked the book behind himself with a pleasant smile. Bella chose to ignore him, giving her sponsor the benefit of the doubt. Instead she turned to the conversation Eowyn and Tauriel had started.

“Of course I know Astrid,” Eowyn laughed. “She comes in every morning for a cup of coffee. I’ve heard all about you from her.” Faramir stepped up behind his fiancee, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Eowyn leaned into his touch.

Tauriel flashed a grin at Eowyn. “I wouldn’t doubt that,” she said. “Astrid’s awful with her gossip.”

Bella considered that a massive understatement. She’d met Tauriel’s sponsor twice during her time at the Center. Astrid loved to talk about anything and everything, especially when it was one of her neighbors. Bella thought she was a bad influence on Tauriel, who loved gossiping just as much. Tauriel disagreed.

“Babe, what do you say we skip the gossip and open presents?” Faramir told Eowyn who stuck her lower lip out in a pout. Faramir smiled fondly at her. “It’s Bella’s twenty-first, after all. This is her day.”

Eowyn brightened up, and for a moment Bella worried the woman was going to hug her again. Thankfully, she made no move to do so. “Of course!” Eowyn said excitedly, her eyes twinkling mischievously. “Let’s go get them!” She grabbed Faramir’s wrist and dragged him back to the kitchen before Bella could argue.

Bella turned to Gandalf, her eyes wide. “Presents?” she repeated. “Why am I getting presents?”

“Because it’s your birthday,” Tauriel said slowly, as though she thought Bella may have hit her head. “That’s what people do on birthdays.”

Gandalf smiled at Bella, completely ignoring Tauriel’s words. “Eowyn thought it might be nice for you to get presents this year,” he said. “Especially since it’s such a big year for you.”

Bella’s stomach twisted uncomfortably. In all her years of jumping through foster homes, she’d only ever received one present. It hadn’t even been for her birthday, either. She’d never bothered telling her foster parents when her birthday was and had rarely stayed long enough to celebrate a one year anniversary with them. What if she didn’t react properly to the presents?

“Don’t worry,” Gandalf told her, reading Bella’s mind. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. “I made sure to keep her from buying anything too big.”

Bella couldn’t bring herself to say anything as she looked around the diner. She had a very strong desire to run away, escape from this suffocating environment. Beorn was sitting by the door, though. There was no way she could get out without him noticing.

Faramir and Eowyn reappeared from the kitchen before Bella’s anxiety could grow into a full blown attack. Eowyn carried a decent-sized potted plant in her arms, a bright smile on her face. There was a small jewelry bag looped around Faramir’s wrist, a package in his hand.

“This one’s from Faramir and me,” Eowyn said, placing the potted plant on the table. “Don’t worry. It’s not poisonous to dogs. We did our research.”

Bella examined the plant warily. It didn’t look like one she’d seen before. All the plants at the Center were ferns and palms. This one had four different sized stalks. Several thick, shiny leaves ran oppositely up each stalk.

“What is it?” she asked.

“It’s a ZZ plant,” Eowyn said brightly. “It’s native to Harad. They’re supposed to be really hardy. You can ignore it for a couple months and it won’t care one bit!”

“Perfect for you,” Tauriel joking, nudging Bella with her hip. “You forget to feed Smaug all the time.”

Bella scowled at her friend. “I do not!” She liked to think she took very good care of Smaug.

Tauriel ruffled her hair, laughing. “I’m just yanking your leg,” she told Bella genially before grabbing the rectangle package from Faramir. “Here. This one’s from me. Astrid helped me pick it out.”

Taking the package from Tauriel, Bella turned it over in her hands. It wasn’t very heavy but felt very solid. There was no doubt about it. This was a book of some kind. Curious, Bella ripped the wrapping paper off, tossing it onto a nearby table. Her heart thundered against her ribcage when she saw the cover.

“ _ Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone _ ?” she read, giving her friend a dubious look. “Really, Tauriel?”

Tauriel shrugged. “They’re practically classics. Consider it your first step into the world of fantasy fiction. A baby step, of course.”

“Did Radagast put you up to this?” Bella demanded. Eowyn laughed at that and Faramir chuckled. Gandalf shook his head, knowing how Bella felt about fantasy stories.

“No,” Tauriel said, but the mischievous glint in her eye stated otherwise. “Totally my idea. At least read the first chapter.”

“No promises,” Bella answered, setting the book aside. It would end up on her shelf with her beaten copy of  _ Pride and Prejudice _ , never to be read. Bella’s heart ached just to look at it.

Gandalf stepped in before Tauriel could start an argument. “And this one is from me,” he said, passing Bella the small jewelry bag. “I had the jeweler make it just for you.”

Hoping his present wouldn’t hurt as much, Bella pulled a small clam box out of the bag. Upon opening it, she found a plain silver band inside. She took it out, examining the ring carefully. Words in a language she couldn’t recognize it had been inscribed along the side. Bella didn’t know what the words meant, but she could recognize a ward when she saw one.

“Thank you,” Bella breathed, rolling the ring between her fingers. Gandalf had been the one to find wards for her to use on her room and the provider of the supplies. Those Bella could understand, but a ring . . . this was almost too much.

“How about wine?” Eowyn said, not noticing the touched expression on Bella’s face. “I did promise alcohol.”

“I’ll get the wine glasses,” Faramir said. He headed for the kitchen, Tauriel trailing after him like a puppy hoping for scraps.

Gandalf sidled up to Bella’s side as she continued examining the ring. “It’s a protection ward for travelers,” he told her softly. “I found it in this book while I was skimming through it.” He showed her the awful book he’d been carrying.

“Thank you,” Bella said. Gandalf wrapped an around her shoulders and she leaned into the hug. It probably wasn't a good idea for Gandalf to encourage her practices, but it made her feel better - like someone cared about her.

Faramir came back with the glasses and Eowyn poured the wine. Everyone accepted a glass from her except for Beorn. The orderly turned down the drink, saying he had to drive back to the Center. Bella swirled the drink around in her own glass, watching the red liquid slosh. This wasn’t her first taste of alcohol, but it would be her first time legally drinking.

Eowyn raised her glass in toast. “To you Bella,” she said, a wetness in her eyes. “These have been an amazing six months with you, and I hope to have plenty more. Happy birthday!” Faramir, Tauriel, and Gandalf echoed her, their own glasses raised.

It happened as Bella took her first sip of wine. She happened to glance past Beorn and froze, not noticing the wine that sloshed past the rim and down her chin. Through the window she saw it. A Dwarf. It stood on the other side of the street.

It was a tall Dwarf, not what she remembered from all those years, with tattooes across its near bald head. Its beard was thick and long. It watched Bella with sharp eyes like those of a wolf, its hands wrapped around the handle of an axe.

Bella’s hand trembled in terror. She stared at the Dwarf and it stared back, not breaking eye contact with her. They’d come. The Dwarves had come for her. It could probably get into the diner if it wanted to . . . but it wouldn’t. There were too many people around. Someone was bound to notice her disappearance.

“Bella, what’s up?” Bella jerked around at the sound of her own name. Faramir was watching her with a frown. “You okay?”

Bella glanced back out the window briefly. The Dwarf was gone, disappearing into the night. “I’m fine,” she said, trying to keep her voice firm, but even she couldn't ignore the quiver in it. “It’s nothing.” She gave one last furtive glance outside, thankful for the sight of the empty street, before turning to join in the festivities. Eowyn was cutting the cake. A part of her knew that if she wanted to run now was the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the ball is really getting rolling now! Our wild adventure is finally beginning and I'm really excited about this.
> 
> There's something interesting I noticed today while I was writing this chapter. In the beginning, Bella was living a fairly stable life. But once Elrond said those words, her character arc completely changed. She's becoming more desperate and distant than she was in the beginning. It'll definitely be interesting to see where this goes.
> 
> Stay strong!


	7. And he Would Come for Her on Her Twenty-First

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last chapter before I head to bed. I don't think I have another one in me today.
> 
> Before I let you go to read, I have one quick note for all of you. I work at a grocery store during the weekends. The usual is about 7-8 hours shifts. This means that weekends are a really bad time for me to update. I'll try to write when I'm up to it, but I can't promise anything.
> 
> Happy reading!

“Here we are,” Bella said, placing a plate carefully before a customer at the counter. “One kickin’ chicken with no mayo and extra lettuce.”

“Looks great,” the man said.

Bella wiped her hands on her apron, flashing the customer her winning smile. “Can I get you anything else today?” Having just taken his first bite, the customer shook his head, his mouth too full to answer. “Let me know if there’s anything I can do for you,” Bella told him before ghosting away.

Her smile dropped as she left the customer behind. There was a definite tremor in her hands, one was she was having trouble pretending didn’t exist. After the party last night, she hadn’t felt up to coming to work today. The sight of the large Dwarf had terrified her. What if he managed to catch her on her way to work? Galadriel had convinced her, though. She’d even sent Percy with Bella, though Bella didn’t know for whose sanity - hers or Galadriel’s.

Grabbing a washcloth, Bella made her way around the counter. A Cup of Joe was quiet at the moment. They were at the slow point in the day, just after breakfast but before lunch. There were only three patrons in the entire diner: two sitting at a booth on the other side and the customer at the counter. The sheer silence of the diner was starting to get to Bella. She was wondering if she would even be able to make it through the day. Eowyn would let her go home if she wanted to, of course, but Galadriel might make a note of that.

Bella made a quick pass by the couple at the booth, checking if they needed anything. When the woman snapped at her, Bella decided to leave them alone. Looked like another couple had chosen to break up in their diner.

“Because you can’t do it at home,” Bella muttered under her breath. She stopped to wipe down a table, making sure to get all four corners. The surface was already spotless, but there was nothing else to do and Bella didn’t like sitting around. She might as well clean up a little bit.

As she worked on the table, Bella hummed tunelessly under her breath. She tried not to notice the way her voice quivered. Ever since Dr. Peredhel had said those words, she’d noticed it. The way her whole life was spiraling out of control. It felt as if someone had snatched the controls from her hands and was having fun watching her freak out.

Bella dropped the washcloth on the table where it made a definite slapping sound. It was impossible. She wasn’t going to be able to last an entire shift. She’d feel awful for telling Eowyn, for making another server get called in, but she couldn’t bring herself to stay. It was driving her crazy. There were no wards to protect her in this diner except for the ring Gandalf had given her and the cat’s eye necklace.

It was as Bella was grabbing the washcloth - preparing herself to tell Eowyn she couldn’t stay - when she saw it. The Dwarf from the night before. It stood right where it had last night, on the other side of the street with an axe in its hands. The passersby on the street didn’t notice it as they walked around it. Its eyes were fixed entirely on Bella.

“Oh god,” Bella breathed. Her heart battered against her chest and her palms felt slick. It was the back. The Dwarf had found her to take her to the Dwarven King.

Even as Bella watched, another Dwarf melted out from the crowds. This one was shorter than the first Dwarf with its hair braided into a strange star shape. Bella’s breath hitched in her throat as the second Dwarf stopped on the curb. It cocked its head, examining her through the passing crowds.

Bella tried to swallow the lump in her throat. When she failed miserably, she turned on her heel and marched back around the corner, tossing the washcloth into the nearby bucket. She made a beeline for the kitchen where she knew Eowyn would be, watching over Faramir cooking.

The owners of the diner glanced up when Bella burst through the doors. Faramir frowned at the sight of Bella breathing hard. On the counter before him were the salads he was preparing for the lunch rush.

Eowyn straightened up immediately. “Bella, what’s wrong?” she asked worriedly. “Did something happen out there?”

Bella decided to jump right into it. There was no point in beating around the bush. “I don’t think I’m going to be able to stay,” she told Eowyn, wringing her fingers in her apron. “I know you’re going to have to call someone to cover my shift and that it's going to screw up the time cards, but I’m really not feeling up to it today.”

“No, no, I completely understand,” Eowyn assured her. She moved toward Bella, and for a moment Bella was worried the taller woman was going to hug her. Eowyn stopped just before her, though, and laid a gentle hand on Bella’s shoulder. “If you don’t think you’re going to be able to make it, I don’t want to stress you out.”

Bella breathed a sigh of relief, thankful for a boss as generous as Eowyn. “Thank you,” she said softly, and Eowyn squeezed her shoulder comfortingly.

“Are you going to head back on your own?” Eowyn asked. “Or do you want me to call someone for you.”

The question stumped Bella. She chewed her tongue as she thought. If she headed back on her own then the Dwarves might get her . . . but she could put up a fight. Someone was bound to notice if two Dwarves jumped a girl in the middle of the street. On the other hand, if she waited then she’d definitely be safe. She glanced around herself unsurely. Being trapped in this diner was only making her more stir crazy. She couldn't handle another minute in here.

“I think I’ll head back on my own,” Bella said softly. Reaching behind herself, she untied the apron.

Eowyn took the apron with a frown. “You promise you’ll go straight back to the Center?” she asked.

Bella didn’t hesitate to nod. Right now there was no safer place in the world than her apartment. There was no point in her running away if it would make it easier for the Dwarven King to get her.

“All right,” Eowyn said, pursing her lips. “I’ll let the Center know you left and I’ll call later to make sure you got there. Sounds good?”

“Yeah.” Bella nodded. “Thanks.”

“Of course,” Eowyn told her. “I hope you feel better. And if you want to talk, you’re always welcome to call. Remember that.”

Bella tried to give Eowyn a thankful smile, but it probably came off as a grimace. “Thanks, Eowyn,” she said. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Only if you feel like it,” Eowyn told her firmly.

Nodding, Bella turned and headed for the side door out of the diner. She didn’t miss the way Faramir watched her leave with a worried frown. He was always worried about her when she had an off day. Sometimes he even asked if Bella wanted to talk about what was going on. Bella usually turned him down.

Stepping into the alleyway was like climbing out of the pool after swimming for too long. Belle released a deep sigh of relief she didn't know she’d been holding. All she had to do was make it back to the Center. The Dwarves couldn’t get here there, not with all her wards. Then she’d be safe for another night.

Bella headed straight down the alleyway, pausing at the mouth to examine the passersby. There was no sign of the two Dwarves across the street. They had both vanished without a trace. Chewing her cheek nervously, Bella stepped into the bustling stream of pedestrians on the sidewalk. The usual drone of cars and people talking on their cellphones didn’t soothe her like it usually did. Instead it made her more nervous. She found herself glancing around furtively, wondering if the Dwarven King was going to step out of the shadows.

The Dwarves continued to remain absent until Bella turned a corner on Main Street. She spotted a flash out of the corner of her eye. When she turned her head to follow it, she spotted the bald Dwarf following her only a few yards behind. He shouldered past pedestrians who were completely blind to his presence. Bella swallowed hard and hurried down the street, her pace a little faster.

The game of cat and mouse continued down Main Street. Bella glanced over her shoulder occasionally to find the Dwarf still following her. His eyes remained fixated on her smaller form, like a wolf on the hunt. There wasn’t a possible way she could lose him, not even in this crowd.

Bella was prepared to make a break for it - maybe run for the bus stop - when she spotted the second Dwarf, the one with the funny hair. It was further down the sidewalk and heading in her direction. It didn’t have the same predatory look in its eyes, but it was still watching her with unnerving attention.

They were herding her. Bella’s mouth went dry with the realization. She couldn’t pass by the second Dwarf without possibly being grabbed by it, and there was no way she could head back the way she’d come. They’d planned this all along. Bella’s steps faltered. She looked around herself, hoping maybe her feet had carried her to Gandalf’s shop, but didn’t recognize any of the large buildings around her. There was no one to help her.

The Dwarves were drawing closer. They would be on her any second now. Spotting an alleyway, Bella took her chance. She stood a better chance with her back against a wall then trapped in a crowd. She darted into the small area, hurrying between the buildings. Several dumpsters lined the walls, the occasional recycling bin here or there. Bella took care to skirt around these, kicking cans behind her into the middle of the alley. The Dwarves wouldn’t be able to pass them without making a racket.

Sure enough, Bella could hear the Dwarves following her before she’d even gone halfway down the alley. They weren’t far behind and were gaining on her now that their prey was separated from the herd.

A loose pipe stuck out of a trashcan like a broken branch, maybe three feet long. Bella snagged it as she walked past. The metal was cool to the touch, a comfortable weight in her hands. It had been months since she’d had to fight anyone off, but she hadn’t forgotten the moves she’d learned on the streets. At the time it had been to protect herself from muggers and creepers, now she was going to use it against Dwarves.

Bella paused at a junction in the alleyway, pretending to look down either street. Part of her was amazed she was managing to remain this calm in the situation. She had been on the verge of panicking in the diner. Of course, the other part of her actually did want to run screaming down the alley. That wouldn’t help her get out of this, though. Not with these two Dwarves following her.

A can rattled loudly as it was kicked aside. Bella swallowed, noting the dryness of her mouth. She hefted the pipe in her hands. This was her only chance to escape. She had to get it right.

“Been looking for you for a long time, missy,” a voice growled behind her. A shiver ran down Bella’s spine. She didn’t need to look to know it had been the taller Dwarf who’d spoken. The other one seemed like it would have a silkier voice.

A hand snapped out suddenly, fingers wrapping around Bella’s upper arm in a steel grip. Bella screamed and swung the pipe behind her. The Dwarves had been closer than she’d thought. There was a loud clang and a shout as the pipe connected with something very solid. The fingers loosened their hold enough that Bella managed to wrench herself free.

Whirling around on the spot, Bella held the pipe before her in trembling hands. The two Dwarves stood side by side. The funny-haired Dwarf watched with a raised eyebrow, apparently surprised at her reaction. The bald Dwarf rubbed his head where the pipe had struck. This close to them, Bella could see they were both obviously male.

“You really think that’s a good idea?” the bald Dwarf asked, lowering his hand. He seemed almost amused at the way she held the pipe before her. “You’re not going to be able to get far, not with the King on your tail.”

“Tell your King to leave me alone,” Bella said. She couldn’t keep the quiver out of her voice, and the bald Dwarf grinned. It sent another terrified shiver down Bella’s spine. The Dwarf was beginning to remind her more and more of a wolf.

“The King’s not going to let a prize like you go,” the bald Dwarf said. “He’s called out the Twelve on a hunt.”

Bella had no idea what that meant. The only stories she’d ever heard was of the Dwarven King showing up in the night and stealing children away from their parents. There hadn’t been any mention of more Dwarves who helped him. Somehow, though, she wasn’t surprised.

“Just think,” the bald Dwarf continued in a drawling tone. “There’s ten more Dwarves searching for you as we speak. Me and Nori, we’re just the beginning.”

“Why can’t you just leave me alone?” Bella demanded, hot tears growing in her eyes. “I didn’t do anything!”

The funny-haired Dwarf cocked his head, a mischievous look in his eyes. “Do you tell yourself that every night?” he asked. A wicked grin spread across his face. “It’s your fault your mom summoned the King anyway. You’ve got no one else to blame.”

Fire rushed through Bella’s veins. She hated thinking about her mom, how the woman had betrayed her that night and summoned the Dwarven King. She hadn’t even done anything to deserve it. Betrayal, that’s what it had been; and just the mention of that betrayal made her furious.

“Don’t talk about my mom!” Bella screeched furiously. On the last word, she moved forward and swung out at the Dwarves. They stepped aside, the shorter Dwarf shouting in surprise. There was no satisfying clang this time, but Bella found her way clear again.

Bella darted for the alleyway. Her shoes pounded against the pavement, echoing off the walls. Behind her, the Dwarves shouted again. Heavy boots followed her. Heart thudding, Bella willed herself to go faster. She had to escape these Dwarves. The crowd was the only safe place for her.

She almost made it. The crowds were just within Bella’s sights when she found herself running headlong into a pair of arms. The funny-haired Dwarf had appeared out of nowhere. His arms were around her before Bella had time to react, holding her close to his body.

“Got you.” His breath tickled Bella’s ear as he whispered the words. Bella screamed shrilly, squirming in the Dwarf’s arms. He laughed as she managed to twist herself around so she facing the alleyway.

The taller Dwarf was making his way toward them. “Nowhere to run now,” he said, and for a moment Bella honestly thought he was right. She was trapped in a dark alley with two Dwarves who were going to take her away.

Shutting her eyes, Bella turned her face away. She didn’t want to see when the Dwarven King arrived, didn’t want to see those icy eyes or hear his croaking voice. It was all too much.

The boots stopped suddenly. The tall Dwarf shouted in surprise, “What the?” And then the arms were gone from around Bella, wrenching her free of their grip.

Bella stumbled forward in surprise, falling to her knees. The tall Dwarf stood barely a yard from her, but he made no move to grab at her. Instead his entire focus was on the scene behind her. Bella could hear a scuffle of boots and the sound of someone choking. She had barely turned around when a bright flash erupted. There was an agonized howl and then it was over. There was no one else in the alleyway with her and the tall Dwarf.

“Bofur,” the tall Dwarf snarled. Bella turned back, her eyes wide with fear. What had the power to scare the Dwarves, to make them disappear like that? It must have been great, because the tall Dwarf was looking around himself fearfully. He kept jerking toward shadows, as though expecting something to jump out at him.

And something did jump out. It leapt onto the Dwarf’s back and wrapped it arms around his neck. The Dwarf howled furiously, scrabbling at the arms. He threw his head like a horse, but it was no use. His attacker had him trapped.

Bella watched the whole scene with wide eyes. By all means, she could have gotten up and ran into the crowds, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Not when her rescuer was in a scuffle with the Dwarf.

The Dwarf had finally managed to get a decent grip. He threw his attacker over his shoulder. The attacker landed hard on his back, a whoosh escaping from his lungs.

“You’ll hang for this, Bofur,” the Dwarf snarled, rubbing at his neck. “The King won’t let you off this time.”

“Better I hang then you take another child,” the attacker snapped back, getting to his feet. Now Bella could see who had rescued her - another Dwarf. He was definitely shorter than the other one but packed more of a punch.

“I banished Nori,” Bella’s rescuer told the taller Dwarf. “I can banish you too if you want, trap you back in Erebor.”

“It’s no use,” the tall Dwarf retorted. “The hunt’s started and it won’t end until the King’s taken her.” He jabbed a finger at Bella who shrank back in fear.

Her rescuer glanced back at her. There was a sad but determined look in his eyes. He turned back to the tall Dwarf. “I’ll give you to the count of three, Dwalin,” he said. “Then I’ll banish you just like Nori.”

The other Dwarf - Dwalin - hesitated at that. Whatever banishing was, it scared him more than the fury of the Dwarven King. He shot Bella’s rescuer a scathing look and then vanished with a puff of smoke. A dark orb shot through the sky, disappearing over the buildings. Bella watched it go with ever widening eyes.

Warm hands wrapped around Bella’s and she jerked in surprise. Her rescuer dragged her gently to her feet. “Are you all right?” he asked softly. “Nori didn’t hurt you, did he?”

“Who? What?” There were too many questions racing through Bella’s head. She couldn't find the right one to ask first. Everything about this new Dwarf confused her, from his funny flap-eared hat to his pigtails that stuck out in opposite directions.

“Allow me to introduce myself,” the Dwarf said. Releasing Bella’s hands, he swept his hat off his head and bowed low. “Bofur, at your service.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot twist! Because it wouldn't be a story if there wasn't one.


	8. The Maiden's Friends Tried to Help Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I wasn't going to be able to update on the weekends, but I woke up this morning to four new comments and I was inspired to write. It's amazing what a comment can do for a writer! So here is the next wonderful chapter of this thrilling story. Castor read it through and told me she loved it.
> 
> Happy reading!

The dark orb shot past Thorin like a comet, a dim trail of ghostly light following it like a tail. It rustled his hair slightly and made his cloak whisper against the air. A loud thump echoed behind him, followed by several loud curses. Turning away from his view of the city, Thorin watched as Dwalin picked himself up from the ground. The taller Dwarf hadn’t been careful in his sudden landing.

Thorin’s eyes narrowed when he noticed what was missing. “Where’s Nori?” he demanded sharply. “He’s supposed to be with you.”

Dwalin shot him a glare as he massaged the shoulder he’d landed too hard on. “Banished,” he snapped. “Bofur sent him back to Erebor. He’s probably waking up right now wondering what happened.”

“Bofur?” Thorin repeated, frowning. “What’s he doing here?”

“Being the hero, apparently,” Dwalin said. He gave his shoulder one good roll and it popped loudly. “Bastard almost banished me too.”

“What about the girl?” Thorin asked, clasping his hands behind his back. “I told you to bring her to me.”

Dwalin’s eyes narrowed dangerously. He growled low in his throat. “She had a ward on her,” he told the King. “Kept her grounded. I tried spiriting her away, but I couldn't.”

“Go back to Erebor,” Thorin ordered. “Find Nori and tell him to get back here as soon as he can.”

“Won’t be easy,” Dwalin commented. “He could’ve landed in the labyrinth.” Thorin scowled at him and Dwalin huffed. “Fine. I’ll go. What about Bofur?”

“Leave him to me.” Releasing his own hands, Thorin grabbed the hem of his cloak and wrapped it around himself. A single pull on the strings of magic and he had taken on the form of a raven.

He took off from the ground, wheeling through the air. The dark orb shot past him once more, this time heading for a dark shadow. Turning east, Thorin soared over the city while searching the ground below. The girl had to be here somewhere. She couldn’t possibly manage to escape him this time.

 

Bella stared at the Dwarf in wide disbelief. Bofur . . . that was certainly not a name she’d ever heard before. It certainly suited him, though. The funny sounding name matched his ridiculous hat and the laughing twinkle in his eyes. Even as he straightened up and replaced his hat, Bella found herself liking him at least a little, and not just because he’d saved her.

“You must be Belinda,” Bofur said with a wide grin, and Bella wondered for a moment if it was possible for Dwarves to swallow a sun. Because if they could, then Bofur had. His grin and good attitude radiated off him, soaking her in a good feeling. She couldn’t stop the irking sensation, though, when Bofur said that name.

“It’s Bella,” she said softly. Bofur cocked his head to one side, a confused frown flitting across his face. “I don’t use that name anymore.”

The frown vanished as quickly as it had come, and Bofur grinned again. “Fine by me,” he said, rocking back and forth on his feet. “A name’s a name, I always say. It’s what’s in a person that counts.”

Bella stared at the Dwarf, utterly confused. On the one hand, he’d saved her from the Dwarves who were trying to take her to the Dwarven King; but on the other hand, he was a Dwarf too. How did she know he wasn’t just pretending to be nice to her just so he could take her too? Suddenly she wanted her pipe back. It was on the ground, several feet away. She’d never get it in time before Bofur noticed what was happening. There was no other choice. She’d just have to test him.

“Why’d you save me?” The question made Bofur pause in his bouncing. The flaps of his hat drooped low and he shifted on the spot, glancing at the shadows. Bella frowned. “You’re a Dwarf too. So why didn’t you let them take me?”

Bofur licked his lips nervously. “I may be a Dwarf,” he agreed. “But I’m not exactly well-liked in Erebor.” His answer made no sense. Frowning, Bella crossed her arms and tapped a foot impatiently. Bofur glanced at her once then sighed. He wrung his hands, his anxiety growing. “The King wants my head because of what I do,” he told Bella. “Been after me for a while.”

“Why?” Bella demanded. “You’re both Dwarves.”

“That might be, but only one of us steals children to work in the mines,” Bofur pointed out, and Bella blanched. Work in the mines? What in the world was Bofur talking about? The Dwarf frowned at her. “You didn’t know? The children the King takes, he makes them work in the mines, dig for jewels and gold and stuff.”

Bella’s mouth had gone dry. A small part of her - a very small part - had always wondered what the Dwarven King had done with the children he took. She could have understood if he’d made them clean his castle like servants . . . but working in the mines? That was cruel.

Bofur was watching her anxiously. Bella swallowed the lump in her throat. “What about you?” she asked. Her voice cracked with the last word. She couldn’t hide the tremble in it.

“That’s why the King doesn’t like me,” Bofur said, wagging his eyebrows. “I know my way through the mines better than anyone else, worked there as an overseer for a while. I sneak in when I can and steal the children back, bring here to their parents.”

Bella went right back to staring. She couldn’t help it. The idea of a Dwarf betraying the Dwarven King - who could probably turn any traitor to ash in a second - was preposterous.

“How do I know you’re not lying?” the words were out of Bella’s mouth before she could stop them.

Bofur didn’t seem to mind, though. In fact, he looked like he’d been expecting the question. “I’ll show you,” he said. Grabbing the collar of his thick jacket, he yanked it to down to reveal his collarbone. Several thick scars littered the pale skin. They were knotted, varying in length, but Bella recognized where they’d come from.

“He whipped you?” she gasped. Her hands flew to cover her mouth. She wanted to throw up at the sight of the scars. Stealing children was one thing, but whipping someone was another.

“Did worse too,” Bofur said, dragging the collar of his coat a little lower to show Bella a brand just over his heart. It was a single word written in five blocky letters, the same language that was on her ring. “It says _uhfar_ ,” Bofur told her sadly. He fixed his jacket, hiding the scars from view. “It means betrayer.”

Bella gave Bofur an appraising look, seeing him in a different light entirely. To willingly surrender your safety for the sake of children you didn’t know. If that wasn’t the definition of bravery then she didn’t know what was.

A loud caw echoed above them, making Bella jump in surprise. She turned fearful eyes to the sky. A great raven circled above them, its beady eye fixed on them. Her stomach twisted. There was no doubt in her mind who that was.

Strong fingers wrapped around Bella’s elbow. “We need to go now,” Bofur said, a note of fear in his voice. He dragged Bella toward the mouth of the alley. “He’s found us.”

Bella glanced fearfully back at the circling raven. It was following them. “I thought he could only come here at night,” she said. She let Bofur drag her into the crowd of pedestrians.

“That’s only with the first summoning,” Bofur panted as he shoved his way through the crowd. Pedestrians didn’t notice either him or Bella, parting like a sea for them. “He’s hunting now. It doesn’t matter what time of day he comes out.”

“A hunt?” Bella repeated nervously. They shoved their way through a group of businessmen who were chatting outside their building. “The other Dwarf said something about a hunt. What does that mean?”

Bofur paused at a stoplight, glancing both ways, unsure of which way to go. Bella dragged him down the sidewalk, toward the direction of the Center. That was the safest place for of them right now.

“A hunt’s when the King calls the Twelve out of Erebor,” Bofur explained. His pace quickening when the raven passed overhead. “They’ll scour the land for the child until they find them, then they summon the King.”

Bella’s stomach twisted in fear. Twelve Dwarves searching for her? She’d never be able to escape them. Bofur noticed the shiver of fear that passed through her arms. He released her elbow to wrap a comforting arm over her shoulders.

“It’s all right,” he said. “The King’s the only one who can take you to Erebor. The Twelve don’t have that kind of power.”

“Then what _can_ they do?” Bella asked. Despite her dubious worry over the Dwarf, she found herself leaning into his touch.

“They can take you to the King,” Bofur said, and Bella shivered again. He squeezed her shoulders. “I won’t let that happen, though. Don’t worry.”

“Is that what Nori and Dwalin were going to do?” Bella asked the Dwarf.

Bofur frowned thoughtfully. “Not Nori,” he said. “He usually lures children out of their hiding places for the King. Dwalin could, though. I’m surprised he didn’t try to spirit you away to the King when he caught you.” He gave Bella an appraising look. “Do you have something on you? Some kind of protection?”

Bella glanced down at the ring on her thumb. She hadn’t taken it off since Gandalf had given it to her. “I have this.” She showed the jewelry to Bofur. “And I have a cat’s eye necklace.”

Taking her hand carefully, Bofur examine the ring. His eyebrows rose with an impressed air. “I haven’t seen this sort of ward in a long time,” he commented. “Where’d you get it?” Bella pursed her lips, not wanting to give away her secret to the Dwarf just yet. Bofur shrugged, not minding her secrecy. “That’s a powerful ward. It stops any Dwarves from spiriting you away, including the King.”

Bella’s heart lightened with the news. Gandalf probably had no idea what power the ring actually had, or even if it did have power. But that he’d given her such a powerful protection, that made her happy.

“Where are we going, anyway?” Bofur suddenly asked. “We need to be hiding somewhere.” He glanced up at the raven. It had settled on lamppost, watching their movement through the crowds.

“We’re going to the Center,” Bella told him. Ducking out from under his arm, she grabbed his wrist and dragged him on through the crowd. “My apartment’s warded. The Dwarven King can’t get in.”

Bofur whistled low. “You thought of everything,” he commented.

“I hope so,” Bella muttered under her breath.

 

Annoyed with both Bofur and herself, Bella fumbled with her keys as she tried to unlock the apartment door. She and the Dwarf had arrived at the Center five minutes ago. Passing through the security had worried Bella at first. And then Hama had completely ignored Bofur, not even seeing him when the Dwarf tipped his hat at him.

“How come he couldn’t see you?” Bella demanded. She finally managed to jam the key into the lock, twisting it. The lock clicked loudly and she shoved the door open.

“People can’t see us if the King wasn’t summoned for them,” Bofur answered, sounding apologetic. “It’s part of the Deep Magic.”

Bella stepped over the threshold, tossing her keys onto the table. They clattered loudly, skidding across the surface. She turned to find Bofur hesitating just outside the door. “Are you going to come in?” she asked.

“I . . . can’t,” Bofur said after a moment. Bella gave him a confused look. He gestured to the door. “Your wards, I can’t pass through them.”

“Oh . . .” Bella hesitated for a moment. She didn’t want to remove her wards from the door. The Dwarven King might be able to enter then. “Um . . . is there anything I can do?”

“You mean besides erasing the wards?” Bofur asked, and Bella nodded hesitantly. “You could just invite me in,” the Dwarf suggested. “The wards won’t work on me if I’ve been invited into your house. All you have to do is say adum, buhel.” Bella hesitated for a moment, wary of letting the Dwarf into her home. “I don’t have any power over letting the King in,” Bofur assured her. “I wouldn't, anyway. Not when he’d see me hanged for what I’ve done.”

“Adum, buhel,” Bella said after a moment. The words sounded strange coming from her lips. They were guttural, unlike any other language she’d heard before.

Bofur skipped lightly through the doorway. “Thank you kindly,” he said, letting the door swing shut after him.

Bella watched as the Dwarf looked around himself. “What is the Deep Magic?” she asked uncertainly.

Bofur glanced up from examining the ward he’d found under the carpeting by the door. “It’s the magic that runs through the land,” he explained to her. “Those who of the land, like me and Dwalin can use it whenever we want. It’s like a river that runs all over the place.”

“Of the land?” Bella repeated, cocking her head. This just kept getting more and more confusing.

“Of course.” Bofur brightened up. “There are two kinds of Dwarves in Erebor. There are those who are of the land. We’ve been there since the world was formed by the gods. And then there are the Dwarves of the Mountain. They’re born on the other side of the ridge. They can’t enter Erebor unless the King takes them.”

“And they can’t use magic?” Bella guessed. Bofur shook his head, a pleasant smile on his face. “Do you know any Dwarves of the Mountain?”

Bofur grinned widely. “Two, actually,” he said. “Fili and Kili. The King stole them when they were very small. They don’t like him all that much, but they’ll do as they’re told. I can usually count on them to help me get children out of the mines.”

“Are they part of the Twelve?” Bella asked.

The grin vanished. Bofur’s shoulders slumped. “Yes,” he said. “And so are my brother and cousin. They don’t have much of a choice when the King commands it.”

“Who else is part of the twelve?” Bella wondered aloud.

“Let’s see . . .” Bofur scratched his beard as he thought. “It’s been a while since they’ve been called out. There’s Fili and Kili, of course, Dwalin, his brother Balin, Nori, Dori, Ori, Oin, Gloin, Bifur and Bombur - my family - and Dain. I think that’s all of them,” Bofur said thoughtfully.

Bella blanched at the long list of name. There were too many. How in the world was she supposed to escape all twelve of them _and_ the Dwarven King? Bofur caught her expression and smiled sadly at her.

“Don’t worry, Bella,” he said. “I’ll help you get through this.”

Bella wanted to say something - maybe thank Bofur for his help - but a loud cawing erupted at that moment followed by furious barking. “Smaug!” she shouted, whirling around. She’d completely forgotten about her sweet dog.

Smaug was just outside the patio door, growling ferociously. His jaws were locked around a wing of a large raven. The raven screeched angrily, beating at the dog with its other wing as it hopped around. Smaug snarled and fixed his jaw tighter. The raven screamed again.

“Bless me.” Bofur whistled low, growing more impressed with Bella by the hour. “That’s one good dog you have.”

“He tries,” Bella said faintly.

The raven raked its talons down the Smaug’s face and the dog finally released it, whimpering. Smaug shook his head, his ears back and his tail between his legs. He wasn’t bleeding, but Bella could see long scratches down the left side of his face. She hurried forward to let him. The raven was gone by the time she’d opened the door.

 

Thorin barely made it to the rooftop of a cathedral before he collapsed, losing his form of the raven completely. His right arm screamed in pain from the dog’s bite. Blood dripped freely down his arm. Gritting his teeth, Thorin ran his hand down the length of his own arm while tugging at the strings of magic. A pale light illuminated the bloody wound and slowly the punctures healed themselves.

Dropping his hand, Thorin rose from the ground. Though the wounds were healed, his arm still ached badly. He hadn’t been expecting the dog to attack him when he’d landed outside the glass door. He’d been lucky to escape before the dog had hurt him too much.

Thorin turned back to glare in the direction of the girl’s house. He could only hope Bofur didn’t have time to do anything he’d regret. There was only so long the hunt could last before the Deep Magic called them home again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so bad for doing this to Bofur ^.^ But at the same time it's kind of fun. Comments are especially adored today! Work is awful and they'll make my day when I read them. Until next time . . .
> 
> Stay strong!


	9. But the Curse was too Strong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are awesome! Work wasn't so bad today since I had all your awesome comments to read. I even managed to write another chapter for you, even though it means putting off my homework until tomorrow. XD Probably a mistake on my part. Oh well, I'm going to go back to watching the Labyrinth (yes, I'm actually watching it). I found it online.
> 
> Happy reading!

Bella awoke the next morning with Smaug’s heavy weight across her hips. The pit bull was awake, grumbling into his front paws in a way that suggested he wasn’t happy. For a moment Bella didn’t understand his attitude. Then she remembered the Dwarves from the day before and meeting Bofur. Smaug hadn’t been happy about the Dwarf staying in the apartment. He’d growled at Bofur - who’d backed away nervously - until Bella had reprimanded harsher than she usually did.

“Smaug, move.” Bella nudged the pit bull with her foot. Smaug shot her a filthy look. His weight, if possible, grew on her hips. He didn’t want her to move. “I mean it, Smaug,” Bella told her dog sternly. “Either you let me up now or I won’t bring you anything from Faramir today.”

Smaug stared at her for a moment, an intelligent look in his eyes. Finally he huffed, gave a great yawn, and rose from his place on her hips. The mattress dipped as he dropped to the floor, padding toward the closed closet door.

Throwing the sheets back, Bella followed her dog. Smaug stood at the door, snorting at the crack of the doorframe. It was his dangerous  _ I’m going to get you _ snort. Bella gave him a swat on the head that earned her a hurt look from the dog.

“Be nice to Bofur,” she told her dog softly. “He’s helping us.” Smaug huffed, sitting back on his haunches. He glared at the door as Bella twisted the knob. She peeked around the door into the gloom of the closet.

Bofur sat on the floor, his legs crossed at the knee. Despite having spent all night in the closet, he looked very happy indeed. “Did you know you talk in your sleep?” he commented.

Bella frowned at him. “I do not,” she retorted. “I’m a light sleeper.” That was a lie. All her foster parents had teased her lightly about her sleep talking, but it had stopped ever since she’d moved into the Center. “You snore,” she accused, trying to turn the attention away from herself. “I heard you all last night.”

“That I do.” Bofur hopped up and massaged his back. His spine gave a great pop that made Bella wince. She hated that kind of sound. It was sickening. “You can’t say I never lie,” Bofur told her as he walked past her.

Bella let the closet door swing shut after her. The idea had been Bofur’s, something to give Bella a piece of mind since he was staying in her apartment. Under his direct supervision, Bella had carved a small ward under the doorknob. No Dwarf could turn the knob from either side of the door. Bofur had even shut himself in the closet to prove it to her. That had been funny. Mainly because Bella had refused to let him back out for three minutes.

“How long is this going to be a thing?” Bella asked. She watched Bofur fall into a heap onto the couch. “You never told me how long a hunt lasts.”

“Usually only about a week, week and a half,” Bofur told her. “Eventually the Deep Magic pulls us back. We’re not a natural part of this world.”

“And then the Dwarven King won’t be able to get me?” Bella asked hopefully.

Bofur flashed a grin at her. “Nope,” he said. “He’ll be the last to leave for Erebor since he’s more powerful than all of us.”

A realization dawned on Bella and she frowned. “Does that mean you’ll be pulled back too?” she asked. Bofur’s grin dropped. He nodded sadly. Bella chewed her lip. “But won’t the Dwarven King hang you?”

“He hasn’t caught me yet,” Bofur assured her. Smaug huffed, probably thinking that was funny. “I’ll be all right, Bella. I usually hide out in the labyrinth where he can’t find me.”

“There’s a labyrinth?” Bella asked curiously.

The grin was back. “I didn't tell you about that?” Bofur asked. Leaping to his feet, he clapped his hands happily. “Oh bless me, but it’s the best part.” Bella raised an eyebrow. Something told her Bofur must have been dropped on the head at the beginning of the world. “The castle of the King is surrounded by this huge labyrinth. He built it so the children can’t escape from their mine work.”

Bella’s eyes widened. Beside her, Smaug whined, lying down on the floor. “How is that the best part?” she demanded. “That’s sick! Locking kids in with a labyrinth.”

Bofur winked at her. “That might be,” he agreed. “But I’m one of the only people who knows their way through the labyrinth. It’s how I get the children back here. The King won’t dare follow me into there.”

Bella stared at Bofur. Smaug gave a tired whoof before rising from his spot. He wandered off toward the bed, already bored with Bofur. The Dwarf didn’t drop his wide grin as he fell back onto the couch.

“What are you doing today?” he asked curiously. “Sticking around here?”

“I have to work,” Bella told him. “At a diner. I skipped out yesterday, so I should really go in today.” She trailed off, wringing her hands. The idea of going into work made her scared. There were thirteen Dwarves out there searching for her. Gandalf’s ring couldn’t protect her forever.

Bofur sensed her anxiety. “Why don’t I come with you?” he suggested. “I can hang out, make sure none of the Twelve come near you.”

Bella smiled shyly at him. “Would you do that?” she asked. Bofur nodded, smiling warmly at her. “Thanks.”

“Won’t be doing my proper job if you get caught,” Bofur said. Bouncing up from the seat once more, he clapped his hands together. “When do we leave.”

“After I grab some breakfast,” Bella answered then hesitated, wondering if she should offer some to the Dwarf. It only seemed proper. “Did you want anything? Do you . . . eat?”

“Well I can’t live off stone,” Bofur told her with a laugh. “Just grab me some fruit if you want to. I’m not picky.”

Bella grinned at him. Bofur’s good attitude was contagious, even to her. “Wait here,” she said, then hurried toward the door. “Leave him be, Smaug!”

Smaug huffed in disgust.

 

“I was curious,” Bella said as she and Bofur walked down Main Street side by side. The Dwarf hummed in answer, showing he was listening. Bella watched her breath fog out before her. “What does it mean when you banish someone? Where do they go?”

“Back to Erebor,” Bofur answered, tucking his hands into his pockets. “They don't have any control over where they go, though, so they’ll usually end up lost in the labyrinth or somewhere in the castle.”

“Can they just bounce back here?” Bella asked curiously. “Like how Dwalin did?”

“Nah.” Bofur shook his head. “We can travel through this world easily enough, but it’s hard for us to pass through the veil.” Bella frowned at him in confusion. “That’s the line between our worlds,” Bofur explained. “Only the King and Nori are able to pass through it.”

“Nori’s the one who lures the children out, right?” Bella said, and Bofur nodded. “Why doesn’t he try to help you? Doesn’t he know what he’s doing is wrong?”

Bofur sighed, his breath forming clouds in the air. “He tried to help me once,” he said. “A couple centuries ago. The King found him and cursed him. Whatever Nori does has to be for the benefit of the King.”

Bella was almost too scared to ask. “What happens if he doesn’t?”

“Won’t say,” Bofur said sadly. “We stayed friends for a few decades, and then he just couldn’t handle it anymore. Any time he didn’t help the King, he’d vanish in the blink of an eye. I never did find out what happens to him.”

“You don’t think the Dwarven King tortures him, do you?” Bella asked fearfully.

Bofur’s shoulders slumped. “Probably,” he muttered. “Dori won’t do much to help Nori, too loyal to the King.”

His tone gave a definite end to the conversation. Bella turned away, allowing the Dwarf some time to himself. She was prying more than she should have. It was rude, but she couldn’t help herself. Across the street, she spotted a Dwarf. It wasn’t one she’d seen before, but she stepped closer to Bofur.

“What is it?” Bofur asked, frowning at her. Bella jerked her head in the Dwarf’s direction. Frown deepening, Bofur leaned forward to glance past her. His eyes narrowed. “Blast it. Gloin’s found us. Give me a second.”

And then he was gone. Bella’s steps faltered. She looked around herself nervously, but there was no sign of Bofur anywhere. The panic had barely started before he heard the strangled shout. Whirling around, she looked back to the Dwarf called Gloin. Bofur stood behind him, his hands on the other Dwarf’s shoulders. A brilliant, white light illuminated around them both and then Gloin was gone.

Bella stared at the spot in disbelief. So that’s what a banishing looked like. She had been curious after she’d missed seeing it happen to Nori. Across the street, Bofur dusted his hands off. There was a pained look on his face, like the banishing had exhausted him. Bella blinked and suddenly the Dwarf was gone. Her eyes widened. Where?

“That was harder than I thought it would be.” Bella whirled around at the sound of Bofur’s voice. The Dwarf leaned against the wall. There was sweat dripping from his forehead. “Not sure how long I can keep banishing them for.”

“Are you okay?” Bella asked. Moving forward, she laid a hand on Bofur’s shoulder. “Do you need to sit down?”

Bofur waved her worry away. “I’ll be fine in a minute,” he assured her. “We’re gonna have to be careful. I’m not sure I’ll be able to banish another Dwarf today.”

“We won’t be out for too long today,” Bella told the Dwarf. “I have a short shift.” But she wasn’t sure who she was trying to convince: Bofur or herself.

Once Bofur managed to catch his breath, the two of them continued on down the street. It wasn’t far to A Cup of Joe. The sidewalks were nearly empty this time. Everyone was either at work or heading off for the weekend. Bella spotted two more Dwarves - one with dark hair and one with blond hair - on their way to the diner. Bofur didn’t bother trying to banish them, but he did step closer to Bella as they walked. When it saw this the blond Dwarf frowned and vanished in a flash of gold light. The dark haired Dwarf just grinned, looking like he was laughing to himself.

By the time they reached the diner, Bella was beyond thankful. She didn’t know how many more close calls she could handle. There were too many Dwarves hanging around her, all with the goal to take her to the Dwarven King. She couldn't wait until they were pulled back through the veil.

Bella didn’t bother using the side door this. It was a quiet enough time at the diner that she let herself and Bofur in through the front door. The bell above the door jingled merrily. Sure enough, there wasn’t a single soul in the diner save for Eowyn who was straightening menus.

“Hey,” Bella said in greeting. She began to work at the buttons of her coat. “I decided to come in today, hope you didn't give away my shift.”

Eowyn laughed, turning around with a few menus in her hands. “Wouldn't have dreamed of it, Bell-a . . .” she trailed off with the last word. Her eyes widened, her mouth fell open, and the menus slipped out of her suddenly limp hands.

“Eowyn?” Bella said worriedly. But Eowyn wasn’t paying attention to her. The taller woman’s eyes were fixed on Bofur who shifted uneasily on the spot. Bella frowned. “Are you okay, Eowyn?”

“Bofur?” Eowyn breathed, her eyes growing to the size of a dinner plates.

Bella raised her eyebrows in surprise. The short time she’d known Eowyn, the woman had never showed any knowledge about Dwarves. Now she suddenly recognized Bofur?

Bofur cocked his head to one side, squinting his eyes. “That you, Eowyn?” he said. “I didn't recognize you with your hair so long.”

A wide grin split across Eowyn’s face. “Bofur, it is you!” Ignoring the fallen menus, she hurried around the counter and wrapped her arms around the Dwarf. “Oh my gosh! I’ve missed you so much!” Bofur patted her arm, looking just as pleased as Eowyn.

Bella watched the interaction with ever growing confusion. “So . . . you know each other?” she said, scratching her head. “How?”

“Oh, Bella,” Eowyn laughed. Leaning back, she wiped a tear from her eye. “Did you really think I wanted to hire you because of your hair?” Bella frowned, tugging self-consciously at her dyed hair. Eowyn smiled at her. “When I was little, I made my uncle really mad. He summoned the Dwarven King who took me to Erebor.”

Bella stared at Eowyn in disbelief. This week was just full of surprises. “You’ve been to Erebor?” she said faintly.

Eowyn nodded. “I lived there most of my life,” she said. “That’s how I know Bofur.” The Dwarf chuckled nervously at that, tugging at the flaps of his hat. Both women ignored him. “He used to sneak in while I was working to bring me sweets and toys. Gloin would get so angry, he’d chase Bofur away and I’d get in trouble.”

Bella glanced furtively at Bofur. The Dwarf’s face was growing steadily redder by the minute. Whether it was from bad memories or embarrassing stories, she didn't know.

“I brought Eowyn back here,” Bofur told Bella, smiling weakly at her. “I didn’t think I’d ever see her again.”

This was beyond weird. Bella looked between Eowyn and Bofur. The simple fact that these two knew each other - that Bofur had rescued Eowyn from the mines - was almost too much for her to handle. Almost. Instead of sitting down, she turned straight to Eowyn.

“Why didn’t you tell me this was all real?” she demanded. “All this time and you’ve acted like I have paranoid schizophrenia. You could have at least told me the truth!”

Eowyn wasn’t fazed by her reaction. “I didn’t exactly want to end up on the Center either, Bella,” she said. “I was worried you might tell Radagast if I said something to you, and then I’d be locked up too. Hiring you seemed to be a good idea, though. I could keep an eye on you.” Bella huffed and crossed her arms, furious that her boss was hiding secrets from her. Eowyn turned to Bofur. “What are you even doing here? The King should be the only one if Dr. Peredhel summoned him.”

Bofur glanced nervously at Bella. “The King’s called out a hunt,” he told Eowyn. “Bella warded her apartment so he couldn’t get in.”

“So that’s why you were so nervous yesterday,” Eowyn commented, looking at Bella who was still fuming. “I thought I saw Dwalin out there, but I couldn’t say anything about it.”

“He tried to spirit Bella way,” Bofur explained. “Him and Nori, but I stopped him.” And then he said a line of garbled words that Bella couldn’t understand followed by a shrug. “You know what I mean?”

Eowyn nodded slowly. “I guess so,” she said. “Are the others hanging around outside, then?” Bella sat down hard on a chair, glaring at the two of them.

“I banished Gloin and Nori,” Bofur answered. “But I thought I saw Fili and Kili. The King might be hanging around too.”

“I guess we’ll just have to keep an eye out then,” Eowyn said. Rising from her crouched position, she wiped her hands on her apron. “It’s great to see you again, Bofur. You can hang around if you want to, but try not to break anything.”

“I’ll try not to!” Bofur said happily. He turned to see Bella scowling at him. “What?”

“No more secrets,” Bella demanded. “Is there anyone else in this city I should know about?”

“Wouldn’t know until I saw them,” Bofur said, looking meek. “But I’ll tell you ahead of time if I see someone I recognize.”

“You better,” Bella muttered under her breath. Standing from the chair, she stormed toward the kitchen. “And don’t cause any trouble!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot continues to grow! If everything goes according to plan, Thorin and Bella should be meeting in the chapter after next. Promise!
> 
> Stay strong!


	10. And on the Maiden's Twenty-First Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, it took me a little while to write this chapter today because I couldn't find any decent inspiration to write . . . and I almost got hit in the face with a ping pong ball. That's when I gave up on writing during breaks. Ah well, got there in the end. :)
> 
> The idea of a sequel is apparently a little popular with some of my readers. At least four people said they would love to read one. For those of you who don't know, Castor proposed the idea to me and I asked all my readers what they thought. It would be based loosely (again!) of Swan Lake and centered around Bella and Thorin's daughter. I'm pretty excited at the idea of writing it.
> 
> All right, I've watched the Labyrinth and listened to some of the Blood Brothers musical. Anyone else have suggestions for movies or music?
> 
> Happy reading!

Bella emerged from the bathroom, water dripping from her hair onto the towel around her shoulders. Steam leaked out from behind her and dissipated once it reached cold air. Standing in the doorway, Bella watched Bofur curiously. The Dwarf sat on her couch, reading  _ Pride and Prejudice  _ with apparent interest. He was already halfway through the book.

“Are you enjoying that?” Bella asked.

Bofur jerked in surprise, not having heard her. He peeked over the edge of the couch to give her an appraising look. Bella shifted self-consciously on the spot. She was wearing her usual pajama set - sweatpants and a tank top. Nities were uncomfortable and her legs were too thin to look nice in shorts.

“You should really let your hair grow out,” Bofur commented after a moment. Bella tugged on the end of a lock of hair. Water dripped down onto the floor. “It’d look nicer.”

Bella ran a hand through her hair, ruffling the drying locks. “It’s easier to take care of when it’s wet,” she told the Dwarf. “Besides, I hate taking care of long hair.” Yanking the towel on one end, she let it slip from her shoulders and tossed it back into the bathroom. She’d take care of it later.

“I think it’d look nice braided,” Bofur said, and Bella shot him a confused look. The Dwarf smiled at her. “Sorry, cultural thing. Braids are kind of a big thing where I come from.”

“Huh.” Bella padded across the room and fell onto the couch beside Bofur. Smaug - once again positioned by the patio door - lifted his head interestedly. Behind him, rain pounded relentlessly against the glass door like a drum.

“So did you enjoy it?” Bella asked again.

“What? This?” Bofur brandished  _ Pride and Prejudice _ . Bella nodded hesitantly. Bofur just shrugged at her. “Not really. Don’t give me that look,” he said when she scowled at him. “I’m not one for sappy love stories. You sure seem to like it though. Worn it through.”

Bella took the book gently from Bofur, careful to avoid messing with the cover too much. The entire book was practically held together by tape. “It was a gift,” she explained. “. . . sort of.”

Bofur raised a questioning eyebrow. “Sort of?” he repeated. “What kind of gift is ‘sort of’? Did someone give it to you or not?”

Holding the book close to her chest, Bella exhaled hard. The memories the book brought back hurt to think about. “I got it when I was thirteen,” she said slowly, trying to keep her voice even. “I was living with the nicest foster parents ever: Luthien and Beren. They couldn't have any kids of their own, so they liked helping out foster kids.”

“They must have taken a liking to you.” Bofur’s eyes twinkled as he said the word.

Bella couldn't stop the smile that formed on her lips. “Like you wouldn't believe,” she said. “I was with them for two months and they’d already fallen in love with me. I . . . used to be a lot sweeter than I am.” Bofur smiled sadly. Reaching out, he took one of Bella’s hands in his own, a comforting gesture. Bella licked her lips nervously and continued. “Luthien caught me reading  _ Pride and Prejudice  _ and she said I could borrow it for as long as I wanted.”

“So not really considered a gift,” Bofur said. Bella held the book tighter to herself. “Did you have a falling out with them?”

“No.” Hot tears pricked at Bella’s eyes. She swiped them away with the heel of her hand. “After about eight months, Beren called me into the kitchen. He said he and Luthien wanted to talk to me.” Bofur cocked his head to one side, his full attention on Bella. “They said they’d never had such a wonderful foster child before. They wanted to adopt me, make me part of the family.”

A grin spread across Bofur’s face. “But that’s wonderful, Bella,” he said, and then the smile vanished as he frowned with a realization. “Then what are you doing here? You didn’t want to live with them?”

“No, I wanted to,” Bella said thickly. The tears wouldn’t stop forming in her eyes. “There wasn’t anything I wanted more in the world, but that night I felt  _ him _ . He was somewhere nearby, so I packed up everything I had, grabbed the book, and just left. I was back in the system two days later. I haven’t seen Luthien and Beren since.”

Bofur squeezed the hand he held, comforting Bella as much as he could. “I can see why you like that book so much,” he said. “Are you hoping to meet your own Mr. Darcy someday?”

His words made Bella squeal angrily. Wrenching her hand free, she smacked him upside the head. “You cheat!” she said as Bofur laughed at her. “You did too read it!”

“All right! All right! I did!” Bofur conceded, covering his head. His laughter didn’t stop, and Bella found herself grinning for the first time in months. “Have pity on me!”

Bella relented, sitting back on her heels. The grin was still plastered on her face. It only grew as Bofur sat up and straightened his hat. The Dwarf pretended to hold a hurt air as he checked himself over for injuries.

“What about the other books?” Bofur asked once he was certain Bella hadn’t broken anything.

The smile vanished as quickly as it had come. “Which ones do you mean?” she asked nervously, holding  _ Pride and Prejudice _ close to her heart.

“Well, like  _ Harry Potter _ ,” Bofur said. He gestured toward the shelf under the television. “I noticed you haven't even cracked the spine.”

“I don’t like  _ Harry Potter _ ,” Bella said. It was an automatic response, one she’d always been so careful about. No one needed to know her true feelings about the book.

Bofur caught the tone, though, and frowned at her. Bella turned away, watching the rain pound outside. Smaug’s tail wagged slightly when she glanced at him. He was on the verge of falling asleep, but Bella’s attack on Bofur had woken him up.

“Okay, spill,” Bofur ordered. Bella’s head jerked in his direction. The Dwarf waved a hand toward her. “You’re obviously bottling some emotions up, so spill. What is it about the book that you don’t like? Bad characters?”

“No, I love the characters,” Bella mumbled. “I love Harry and Hermione, and I think Ron’s adorable . . .” These memories hurt even more than the ones of Luthien and Beren. “But it was a book my mom read to me every night at bedtime, no matter how tired she was.” She didn’t know why she was telling Bofur this. She’d never dared to tell anyone. They might have taken it as a sign of weakness and used it to crack her facade.

“I see,” Bofur said gently. “Look, Bella, we don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to. I understand. I didn’t know it was about your mom.”

Bella shook her head. The tears were already trailing down her cheeks. “No, I-I want to talk about it,” she said before taking a shuddering breath. “I haven’t been able to talk to someone about it for fourteen years.”

Bofur scooted closer to her. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, he drew her in close. Before she knew what she was doing, Bella snuggled closer to him. “Go on,” Bofur said. “I’m all ears.”

“I don’t really remember much about the actual fight with my mom,” Bella told him. This was it. She was finally telling someone her deepest, darkest secret. The one she’d shielded from the world for most of her life. “It was over something stupid. But I remember that I shouted I hated her and then my mom did it. She summoned the Dwarven King. I-I thought it was just a fairytale. That he wouldn’t actually come.”

“But he did,” Bofur said softly, and Bella nodded, hiding her face in his neck. Bofur stroked her hair soothingly. “And you ran.”

“I didn’t know what else to do,” Bella said. Her voice was muffled by the fabric of his coat. “I was so scared and I knew I couldn’t go home again because my mom didn’t love me.”

Bofur pulled away, giving Bella a puzzled look. “Now what makes you think that?” he demanded. “Just because she summoned the Dwarven King doesn’t mean she didn’t love you.”

Bella wiped her tears away, but more rolled down her cheeks. “Why else would she have done it?” she asked. “She wouldn’t have wanted me to go away if she’d loved me. She would have wanted me to stay.” She fixed Bofur with a firm expression, her jaw set. “Bofur, the night she said those words, she betrayed me. My own mother.”

“Bella,” Bofur said after a moment, and Bella recognized his tone. It was the condescending one so many people used on her. The Dwarf looked like he wanted to speak, but he shook his head and asked, “So what happened after that?”

“I ran away,” Bella said, keeping a careful eye on Bofur. Most people didn’t just drop the argument after someone made that sort of statement. She’d expected him to defend her mother, say she didn’t know what she was doing. Most people did. “I hopped a bus in the middle of the night and ended up the next town over. No one had any idea who I was and they couldn’t find a missing child’s report, so I ended up in the foster home.”

“And then you jumped around,” Bofur guessed. Bella nodded. “Did some of them not want you?” The very thought seemed to upset the Dwarf.

Bella smiled waterly at him. “No, everyone absolutely loved me,” she said. “Whatever foster family I was, I behaved really well because I was scared they'd call on the Dwarven King too. I didn’t want that to happen again. Then I turned eighteen and I didn’t have to be in the foster system anymore, so I took off and lived on the streets . . . until I got hit by the car.” She looked around herself at the small apartment. “That’s how I ended up here.”

“With skeezy paranoia?” Bofur said. Bella’s mouth fell open with the mispronunciation. THe dwarf stared at her. “What?” he asked, and Bella couldn't help it. She broke out laughing, even throwing her head back. Smaug lifted his head in confusion. “Was it something I said?”

“It’s what you said wrong,” Bella wheezed out between laughs. She wiped a tear away, this time from laughing too much. “It’s paranoid schizophrenia.”

Bofur lifted his nose in an affronted look. “That’s what I said,” he told her firmly, and she broke down laughing again. He grinned at her. “And that’s how we got here. Where’d you find that big boy?” he jerked his head toward Smaug who growled low at him.

Bella’s laughter trailed off. She wiped her face dry. Her cheeks hurt from smiling so much in one night. “I found him,” she explained. “When I was in the first stage of treatment. They let us work in this therapy garden if we wanted to. One day I was pruning a hedge and Smaug came wandering into the garden. He’d gotten into a fight with another dog and he was bleeding, but I fell in love with him instantly.”

“I’m surprised the doctors let you keep him,” Bofur said. He eyed Smaug carefully. The pit bull lifted his lip to reveal a single fang.

“Be nice, Smaug,” Bella scolded before turning back to Bofur. “They didn’t want me to have him at first. They thought it was a bad idea. But then they saw how Smaug reacted when I had an anxiety attack. He was all sweet and sitting close to me and licking my face. He managed to calm me down when the doctors couldn’t.”

“I suppose that’s as good a reason as any to let you keep him,” Bofur commented dryly. “Doesn't seem to like other people much, though.”

“No, he doesn’t,” Bella agreed, giving Smaug a fond look. The dog’s tail thumped on the ground and his ear raised. He knew they were talking to him. “But he tolerates them and he’s been with me since the beginning of my treatment. He’s a good boy.”

Bofur frowned as a thought came to him. “What does Smaug even mean?” he asked. “Did you get it from a baby book or something?”

“No,” Bella said slyly. “It’s an acronym.”

“For what?” Bofur said, his confusion growing. “I can’t think of anything Smaug could stand for.”

Bella grinned widely at him. “Super Massive Awesome Ugly Gentleman.”

 

Standing beneath the eaves of a tree, Thorin watched Bofur and Belinda through the sheets of rain. The lights of the small room shone like a ghost light through the patio door. Dark shadows were cast about the area, gathered mostly where Thorin stood. He’d brought them together to conceal himself when he’d landed there several hours ago.

Belinda was laughing at the dumbstruck expression on Bofur’s face. The dog - Thorin’s arm hurt just to think about it - rose from its place and began barking rapidly. Thorin kept his eyes on Belinda, though. There was something about the way she laughed that drew his attention. Her entire face lit up and she threw her head back. It was a look Thorin thought she should wear more often. It suited her.

Something heavy thumped behind Thorin and he jerked away from watching Belinda and Bofur. Dwalin stepped out of the gloom of the shadows, dragging Nori with him. The smaller Dwarf was pinching his nose to stem the flowing blood. A great, black bruise covered most of the left side of his face.

“Where’d you find him?” Thorin asked before either Dwalin or Nori could speak.

“In the labyrinth,” Dwalin grunted, curling his shoulders forward to protect himself from the rain. “The idiot landed headfirst in an oubliette. Had to drag him out by his legs.”

“I’b going to kill Bofur,” Nori said thickly. He glared toward the window. “Banishing be like that. I’ll banish hib next tibe and see how he likes it.”

Dwalin glared at him. “Shut up,” he snapped. “Before you hurt yourself.” Nori scowled, but Dwalin had already turned back to Thorin. “What’s new here?”

Thorin glanced toward the window. The dog was trying to give Belinda a face wash now. He shuddered, repulsed. “You’ll never guess who’s here,” he said.

“Who?” Nori asked, earning himself another glare from Dwalin.

“Eowyn is,” Thorin said, and Dwalin made a surprised sound. “I finally figured out what she’s up to now.”

“And what’s that?” Dwalin asked before Nori could.

“Running a diner,” Thorin answered, looking back to his friend. “Belinda works there. Fili and Kili are keeping an eye on Eowyn as we speak.”

“And the girl?” Dwalin said.

Thorin looked back to see Belinda laughing again. Smaug had Bofur’s hat in his mouth. “Give it another week,” he said. “Then she’s mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and Bella meet in the next chapter, I promise . . . so long as things go as planned. Okay, consider this a huge "I promise but please don't kill me if I'm wrong". Sometimes these chapters are longer than I think they'll be. :) Okay?
> 
> P.S. Castor didn't have time to read this before a big meeting she had to go to, so all mistakes were mine :D
> 
> Stay strong!


	11. The King Came for Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STOP! DO NOT PASS GO! DO NOT COLLECT $200! Do I have your attention? Good, now please go back and read the last chapter. I just edited the old one and that probably didn't send out a notification to my lovely readers. So if you'll all be so kind, go back and read the last chapter. I'll just wait here . . .
> 
> Done? Good. NOW you may read the next chapter. It's the meeting we've all been waiting for! :3
> 
> Happy reading!

Bella hummed a quiet tune under her breath as she scrubbed at a stain on a table. It was one Bofur had been teaching her during his week long stay in her apartment. She almost had all the lyrics down, but they were hard to remember and made her laugh most of the time. Something about a cat and a fiddle playing hey diddle diddle. They didn’t make much sense to her.

Bella’s life had gotten considerably better ever since Bofur had entered it. Yes, she occasionally saw a Dwarf or two sulking around, but they usually stayed out of the way now. Especially when they saw Bofur. There was no sign of the Dwarven King anywhere, not even a raven’s feather, and Smaug had begun to relax in Bofur’s presence. Just that morning Bofur had declared he could feel the Deep Magic calling him home. The hunt would be over soon and then Bella would be able to get on with her life.

Finished with the stain, Bella stepped back to examine her work. The diner had just finished with their rush - which had been considerably lighter than usual, mostly due to the pouring rain outside. The peaceful silence finally gave Bella the chance to scrub the place down, make it spotless from the lamps to the floor.

The kitchen door swung lightly behind Bella, swishing against the floor. “Faramir’s gone out for the afternoon,” Eowyn said as she wandered into the dining area. “He said he needed to pick up some more supplies.”

“Is he going to remember the chili powder this time?” Bella asked suspiciously, and Eowyn laughed.

“I reminded him twice,” she told Bella. “If that doesn't work then I might have to whack his head against a wall, see if that’ll do anything.” Bella grinned at her, once again seeing the humor in Eowyn’s words. It felt like forever since that had happened. Eowyn noticed immediately. “What’s got you in such a good mood?” she asked curiously. “Can’t be the rain.”

Bella leaned back against the table she’d been scrubbing, crossing her arms. “Less Dwarves around,” she told Eowyn plainly. “Bofur says the hunt’s almost over with. Soon the Dwarven King won’t be able to hang around anymore and I’ll be free.”

“Uh huh.” Eowyn looked around herself and frowned. “Where _is_ Bofur? I haven’t seen him since this morning when you came in.”

“He went scouting,” Bella answered, jerking her head toward the window of the diner. “Said he wanted to see if any of the Dwarves were lurking about.”

Eowyn’s frown deepened but she didn’t press the matter. The conversation seemed over with, but neither woman moved. Bella hesitated, a question on the tip of her tongue. It was one she’d been wanting to ask all week, but she hadn’t wanted to seem rude. Prying into another person’s dark history wasn’t very nice at all. And she had experience.

“Hey, Eowyn,” she said uncertainly. Eowyn, who had moved to begin straightening chairs unnecessarily, hummed to show she was listening. Bella hesitated again, teetering on the edge of the asking the question. “What’s . . . What’s Erebor like?”

Eowyn paused with her hands on the back of a chair. Straightening up, she gave Bella a curious look. “Why do you want to know?” she asked.

“I-I was just curious,” Bella said, shifting on the spot nervously. “You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.”

“No, no, it’s fine,” Eowyn said quickly. “Um.” She looked around herself before sighing. Pulling out the chair she’d just straightened, she sat down and gestured for Bella to do the same. Bella slid into the booth just beside herself. “Erebor isn’t a very nice place,” Eowyn said slowly, as though wondering how to put the place into words. “The skies are always gloomy, even at night, and you can barely see the sun. The King lives in the giant castle with more rooms than you can count. It’s ancient.”

“The castle with the labyrinth around it?” Bella asked. Eowyn shot her another curious look and she grinned. “Bofur told me about it.”

“Yeah, the whole place is surrounded by a maze.” Eowyn nodded to herself. “There are so many twists and turns, anyone would get lost in there.”

 _Which is why you never left_ , Bella thought to herself miserably. _Because the Dwarven King trapped you_.

“Beyond that, though, there’s a mountain ridge,” Eowyn continued. “It surrounds three parts of the land. The other part is blocked off by the ocean. No one could get near the castle if they wanted to. Erebor’s cut off from the rest of the world . . . if there is one over there. The only other part of land I know of is a village, and I heard that from Fili and Kili.”

“Are there any gardens?” Bella asked curiously.

Eowyn nodded. “Plenty, but they’re all overgrown,” she said. “No one ever takes care of them, so the weeds have taken over the place. Why are you so curious about this suddenly?” Eowyn asked, frowning at Bella. “You’ve never liked hearing about the Dwarven King before.”

Bella wrapped her arms around her waist and shrugged. “The hunt’s almost over,” she explained. “I guess it’s not so scary when the Dwarven King can’t get me.”

“I suppose,” Eowyn said, but she didn’t sound convinced. “I don’t suppose you ever heard the epic poem about the hunt?” Bella raised a questioning eyebrow at her. Eowyn smiled. “I guess it’s only in Rohan, my home country,” she explained, when Bella looked confused.

“Is it long?” Bella asked. There was a faint note of curiosity she couldn't help feeling. Part of her wanted to hear that poem, to know what the people of Rohan said about the King’s hunt.

“Too long,” Eowyn laughed. “But to summarize it, it’s a poem warning children about the hunt. There’s a stanza written for each of the twelve hunters, even Bofur has one.”

“Bofur?” Bella repeated in confusion. What could a poem about the hunt possibly have to do with her Dwarf friend? Bofur had been running from the King for centuries. He even had the scars to prove it.

“Yeah,” Eowyn said eagerly. “I think it goes . . .” she trailed off, muttering in a rough language Bella couldn’t understand.

Bella’s stomach twisted nervously. What if she’d been wrong? Bofur wouldn’t have lied to her . . . would he? The thoughts whirling around her head made Bella’s hands tremble. She could feel the startings of an anxiety attack.

“Right,” Eowyn said suddenly, grabbing Bella’s attention again. “Sorry, I had to try to translate it. I haven’t heard the poem in the common tongue before. Bofur’s stanza goes likes this:

“ _But of Bofur, do take heed,_

_For he will come in time of need,_

_To whisper lies in your ear,_

_Words so sweet, you need not fear._

_And when your trust he has gained,_

_He will call upon the foul-named,_

_Too quick to turn and do his deed._

_So of Bofur, do take heed._ ”

Bella stared at Eowyn in horror. Take heed . . . words so sweet . . . foul-named. The blood drained from her face. She’d done it. She’d fallen into a trap set by the Dwarven King, one meant to lure her into a feeling of safety and security. Bofur had lied to her, just like the poem said.

“But the King’s trying to kill him,” Bella said faintly, more to herself than Eowyn.

Eowyn cocked her head, frowning at her. “Bella, what are you talking about?” she said. “I thought you would have figured it out by now. Bofur’s one of the Twelve hunters.”

That did it. Bella’s heart thundered against her ribcage, threatening to leap out of her chest. Eowyn rose from her seat, a worried look on her face.

“Bella, sweetie?” she said. “It’s all right, just take deep breaths.”

“No. No, this can't be happening.” Bella fisted her hair, rocking back and forth in her seat. Her chest felt tight. She couldn't breathe properly. “He promised he’d help me.”

“Oh god, Bella,” Eowyn said breathlessly. “Bofur told me you knew. He said you’d figured out on your own the day after you met.”

That did it. Bella couldn't handle one more minute of hearing about Bofur’s betrayal. It was worse than when her mom had betrayed her to the Dwarven King the first time. She needed to run, get out of town and head for . . . where? She could try Lothlorien. She hadn’t lived there yet, no one would recognize her.

“Bella, you need to take a deep breath,” Eowyn said, her voice faint over the pounding in Bella’s ears. “You’re going to pass out.”

But Bella wasn't listening. She was making plans of how to head for the next town. Eowyn would alert the Center who would send men out to find her. Bella wouldn’t make it far before they caught her, and traveling with a dog-.

“Smaug!” Bella leapt to her feet. The action made her dizzy, but she ignored it, bolting for the door.

“Bella, wait!” Eowyn called after her. “Where are you going?”

Eowyn’s words went completely ignored. Bella didn’t bother listening to her boss shouting after her, didn’t care when the icy rain drenched her to the bone. She’d forgotten her coat inside the diner, but that didn’t matter anymore. The only thing that mattered was getting Smaug and getting the hell out of dodge.

Bella raced through the streets, her shoes slapping wetly against the cement of the sidewalk. Cars zipped past her, their lights shining like small lighthouse beacons. The occasional pedestrian wandered by with their umbrellas unfolded in an effort to keep away the rain. A few turned, curious at the sight of a young woman running past them.

Bella ignored them all. She ignored the rain down her shirt, the honking horns when she darted across a crosswalk, and even the sight of a Dwarf lingering in an alleyway. Nothing could stop her from reaching her goal, from grabbing Smaug and leaving the city.

By the time Bella reached the Center, her lungs ached and her legs burned. The seven minute run hadn’t done her any favors. She clutched a stitch in her side as she bolted through the doors of the Center. Galadriel might be upset about the puddle Bella was making in the entryway, or even that Bella was running, but who cared? The Dwarven King had come for Bella.

Hama leapt up from his seat when Bella ran in his direction. “Bella?” he said in disbelief. “What’s going on? Is everything all right?”

But Bella ignored him. She shot past the security guard, not caring that she set the metal detector alarms off with her keys. Hama shouted after her, warning her to come back. Bella ignored him. Faintly she could hear Hama shouting for Beorn or Lindir or one of the other orderlies. It was pointless, though. Bella planned to be long gone by the time they managed to get into her apartment.

Bella had her keys out of her pocket before she’d even reached the apartment door. The bits of metal jangled against one another as she fumbled with them. Grabbing the right one, she jammed it into the deadlock and twisted. The tumblers of the lock clunked loudly.

Bella’s heart pounded in her throat as she turned the knob. She didn't know what she expected to see beyond the door. There was no way for the King to get into her apartment, not unless Bofur had managed to erase her wards.

 _And you invited him in_ , Bella told herself. _You idiot!_

The door swung open on quiet hinges. Bella hovered in the doorway for a second, frightened at what she would see. Nothing looked out of place, though. Her couch and chair were right where they had initially been. Bella was prepared to relax, thankful that Bofur hadn’t managed to do anything, when she noticed the patio door was open. Rain had begun to pool in the doorway, soaking the fur of Smaug, who lay unconscious on the floor.

“Smaug!” Bella cried. Dashing forward, she fell to her knees beside her dog. Her fingers danced along her chest, searching for any sign of life. “Smaug? Baby? Please, Smaug, wake up?” She shook the dog, but he showed no signs of waking up or even of being alive.

“He’s not dead.”

Bella froze at the words. Slowly, hands trembling, she raised her gaze, terrified at what she might see.

The Dwarven King wasn’t at all like Bella remembered. He was taller than her by at least a head. Dark hair fell down to his shoulders, a few locks braided together with silver beads. His black beard was trimmed short, the shortest she’d seen of all the Dwarves so far. Piercing blue eyes watched Bella keenly like a predator. His black cloak rustled out behind him, reminding Bella of birds wings.

The Dwarven King looked Bella up and down. She shrank back from his gaze, unable to stop the fear growing in her heart. “You should be more careful about who you trust,” he said eventually, and Bella felt a moment’s surprise. The Dwarven King didn’t croak like a raven. Instead his voice was deep with a heavy tone that resonated through Bella’s bones.

Bella whimpered, stumbling to her feet. The Dwarven King raised an eyebrow, as if daring her to try and flee. Trembling in her fear, Bella’s legs gave way. She sank back to the ground. The carpet squished wetly beneath her knees. She didn't know which was making her tremble more: the fear or the freezing clothes against her skin.

“Fourteen years,” the Dwarven King said. Stepping over Smaug’s still body, he approached Bella slowly. “In all my years as the King, I’ve never had a child evade me for that long. Maybe for a year or two, but never fourteen. You’re impressive, for a child.”

“N-Not a child,” Bella said, her voice little more than a bare whisper. She wasn’t even sure if she’d even said anything.

The Dwarven King’s eyebrow rose again. “The only ones I’m called for are children,” he said, and despite her fear, Bella felt a momentary sensation of annoyance. Calling her a child! She was twenty-one, for heaven’s sake.

The Dwarven King stopped just before Bella, his hands at his side. Bella stared up into the dark face, her eyes wide. It was impossible. She wouldn’t be able to escape him this time. The Dwarven King smiled at her, huffing a quiet laugh.

“ _To steal you away in dead of night,_ ” he recited the words in a soft murmur. Raising a hand, he crooked his fingers into a claw. Golden tendrils of light curled around each finger like ribbons of a festival. “ _Forever gone from parent’s sight._ ”

Even as the ribbons danced in the gloom of the room, the Dwarven King’s words broke the spell. Screaming in terror, Bella leapt to her feet and made a dash for the door. Something yanked on her hair, though. Strong fingers wove their way between her locks, holding her place.

“Let me go!” Bella cried. It wasn’t fair. She’d escaped for fourteen years. This was _her_ life, not his to control. “Please,” she begged, sobbing as she slapped at the hand in her hair. “Please, let me go!”

“Enough,” the Dwarven King snapped, tightening his grip, and Bella wailed in fear and pain. He jerked her back against his chest. His free hand came up to cover Bella’s eyes. The golden ribbons of light continued to dance around her eyes. Beyond them, she could see Dwalin and another Dwarf stepping into her room. They were shutting the door behind themselves, locking it with the chain.

Bella screamed again, thrashing against the hands that held her. Dwalin stiffened, the Dwarf beside him looking unsure. The fingers at Bella’s temples tightened and suddenly there was a soft voice in Bella’s ear.

“Sleep,” the Dwarven King whispered.

The golden tendrils ghosted away from the Dwarven King’s fingers to dance along Bella’s eyes, and she knew no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STOP! DON'T KILL ME! I'VE WARDED MY ROOM AGAINST ANGRY READERS! T.T I feel almost bad for doing that to you guys. Castor calls first dibs on Bofur's head. Anyone else can have their chance at a swing with an axe afterward . . . just not at my head. Pretty please?
> 
> Castor begged for another chapter tonight, but I REALLY need to do my production plans. They're due tomorrow. She offered to do them for me, but . . . she's not a horticulture major. Silly girl, she's an English major. :3 (Ha ha, found a new face I like making :D)
> 
> Stay strong!


	12. He Stole Her Away to his Castle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only managed to get one chapter in today. Sorry :/ But I did get another stanza written for the Rohan poem! At Filithecat's request, I've decided to work a little more on it. :) I'll see what I come up with and post it when I think it's ready.
> 
> A lot of people are starting to really question what's going on, and I have this to say: there's a method to my madness. I promise. Everything will be explained eventually. I really hope my secrecy isn't stopping you from reading further.
> 
> Happy reading!

It was a scene unlike anything Bella had ever seen before. She stood in the center of a great hall. All around here were the ruins of wooden tables and stone statues. The great oak doors barely hung on their hinges, creaking in a moaning wind. Black scorch marks littered the walls. But Bella wasn’t alone. The hall was filled with Dwarves she’d barely seen, only spotted really, on the streets.

Bofur cowered in the corner of the room, clutching at his chest as he cried. His hat was gone and there was a bloody mark on his temple. Shielding him from view were Nori and Dwalin, the shorter of the two holding a young Dwarf to his side. Gloin and an older Dwarf with gray hair supported a white-haired Dwarf by his arms. A tense silence hung in the air. A butter knife could have cut through it and all hell would've broken loose.

It only took a second for Bella to realize everyone’s attention were on the figures standing on the dais before a shattered throne. The Dwarven King stood with a sword raised before him. Holding each other and crying behind his legs were two very young Dwarves with mismatching hair of blond and black.

Bella couldn't help but stare at the Dwarven King. He towered over the form of a helpless Dwarf much older than himself, his sword raised high in the air.

“Be gone,” he said in his deep voice. “And don’t ever let me see you again.” And his sword plunge down toward the heart of the Dwarf at his feet.

 

Bella’s eyes flew open, her body automatically tensing as she expected to feel a sword strike any moment. It never came. Several seconds passed and slowly she allowed herself to relax. It had all been a dream, everything from being kidnapped by the Dwarven King to seeing him kill another of his kind.

Sighing in relief, Bella pressed her face into the soft pillows and inhaled deeply. It was nice to be lying in her bed, comfortable and safe from any harm. None of the orderlies would dare bother her until at least noon. She didn’t work and there were no scheduled therapy sessions. The day belonged to her, and her alone.

Bella inhaled deeply again, and paused. That wasn’t the usual scent of Smaug on her pillows. He smelled of outdoors and, occasionally, wet dog. This scent was more of lavender with a hint of fresh air. Frowning, Bella lifted her face from the pillow and examined the fabric. Maybe Galadriel was trying some new form of aromatherapy or something. It wouldn't be the first time.

But no, something was definitely off about the pillow. They weren’t even her own, too soft and comfy. For a brief moment, Bella wondered what this weird fact could possibly mean, and then she remembered. The Dwarven King . . . the rain pouring into her apartment. The way he’d grabbed her hair and put her to sleep with the ribbons of gold.

“Smaug!” Bella gasped, bolting upright.

It was the most disconcerting sensation Bella had ever felt, being in a room she didn’t recognize. She was kneeling in the center of a large four-poster bed made of dark mahogany wood. The heavy blankets pooled around her waist matched the crimson hangings of the canopy above her. Thick curtains hung over the windows, blocking any natural form of light from getting in, and a fire crackled merrily on the far side of the room.

“Oh god,” Bella whispered, twisting her fingers into her pants. They were dry, she noted faintly, as though someone had sent them through the dryer. That was the last thing on her mind, though. “This can’t be happening,” she told herself. “You have to be dreaming.”

When slapping herself didn’t immediately end the dream, the real dread set in. Bella’s heart thundered in her chest, blood pounding in her ears. She couldn’t stop the tremors that ran down her arms and into her hands. He’d caught her. The Dwarven King had finally managed to catch her, after fourteen years of running.

Hot tears welled up before Bella could stop them. Throwing the heavy sheets back, she slid to the edge of the large bed, the largest one she’d ever seen before. The moment her feet touched the floor, she expected to feel the cold flagstone that matched the walls, but she didn't. Instead her toes brushed soft furs.

Bella hesitated where she stood for a moment. The fur was soft on the soles of her feet, someone had removed her shoes and socks. She wanted to look around, but she was scared at what she might find. So far everything in this room seemed very Third Age, too old to be in use anymore.

“No other choice,” Bella muttered to herself.

Padding across the furs, she headed straight for the nearest window. The cream-colored drapes fluttered lightly in an unseen breeze. When she dragged one aside, she saw the glass window had been opened a crack to allow fresh air inside. Beyond it, a mass of black clouds roiled through the sky, lit up occasionally by blue light.

Bella swallowed hard, tearing her gaze away from the sky. She had to be in one of the towers of a castle, the one Eowyn had described. There was an overgrown garden below her room. Plants had long since taken over the statues and a pond had grown green with algae. The worst part, though, was the labyrinth. Its twisting walls surrounded the castle as far as she could see, to the foot of the mountains and the mouth of the sea. Eowyn hadn’t been lying. If anything, what she’d said was a big understatement.

The drape fluttered from Bella’s loosened fingers. She stumbled back several steps. Her feet touched fur again and she sank to the floor. Every second she spent awake made the reality all the more harder to bear. Her life was over. She was going to be forced to work for the Dwarven King in his mines to the end of her days. The hot tears returned, and Bella did nothing to stop them when they rolled down her cheeks.

“Mom?” Bella whispered, wrapping her arms around her torso. “I’m sorry. I want to go home.” But there was no one to help her, no way for her to turn back time and stop her mom from saying those awful words.

Bella didn’t know how long she sat on the floor crying to herself. Eventually she crumpled onto her side, sobbing into the fur. Something nearby creaked, but she ignored it. Nothing else mattered but going home. And she didn’t mean the Center, she wanted to go back to the Shire with its rolling hills and winding rivers. She wanted her mom.

The fingers that brushed Bella’s hair gently made her shriek in surprise. She bolted upright, her crying forgotten. A new Dwarf stumbled back a step, a surprised look on his face. They stared at each other for several seconds, neither saying a single word. He was a funny looking Dwarf who reminded her slightly of Bofur with salt-and-pepper hair. His head was cocked to the side, reminding her of a puppy.

Bella swallowed the lump in her throat. “What do you want?” she asked, voice quivering. Maybe this Dwarf had come to take her to the mines.

The Dwarf’s head cocked to the other side. “Baknablâg,” he spoke with the word without a moment’s hesitation. Bella stared at him, uncomprehending of the foreign language. “Baknablâg,” he said again. “Ablâg.” He mimed putting something in his mouth.

Bella sat back on her heels. “Whatever,” she muttered, turning her back on the Dwarf. “Just go away.” When he didn’t immediately obey, she added, “ _ Please _ .”

“Ablâg,” the Dwarf insisted, and then passed on into a long spiel in the language Bella couldn't understand. She ignored him, letting the words pass meaninglessly through her ears, until the Dwarf suddenly grabbed her shoulder.

“Don’t touch me!” Bella squealed, jerking away from the Dwarf’s fingers. The Dwarf hesitated with his hand outstretched. He looked on the verge of grabbing at her shoulder again. Bella glared at him. “Go. Away,” she snapped. “Can you understand that? Go away!”

The Dwarf frowned at her, straightening up to cross his arms. “Kun, ashbut,” he told her roughly. “Ini ablâg.”

“I don’t care.” Bella clapped her hands over her ears, turning away from the Dwarf. “Just leave me alone!”

“Bifur?” a new voice carried in through the door, and Bella flinched. It was another Dwarf. “Bifur, what are you doing?” A gray-haired Dwarf stepped over the threshold. His beard had been braided intricately, a small bun on the back of his head. He frowned at the sight of Bella on the floor with the strange Dwarf.

“Ablâg,” the Dwarf said again, motioning toward Bella who glared at him. She recognized the name immediately. Bofur had said Bifur was one of his relatives, one of the Dwarves who had been hunting her.

The new Dwarf nodded slowly. “Yes, Bifur, food,” he agreed. “It’s breakfast time.” Bifur motioned roughly at Bella, once again launching into a long speech. Bella glared at him through growing tears the entire time. The new Dwarf just rolled his eyes. “Enough, Bifur,” he snapped. “You’re going to scare the poor child.”

“I’m not a child,” Bella snapped at the Dwarf. He and Bifur both turned to look at her curiously, and she shrank back on her heels. “I-I’m not.”

“Oh, of course you’re not,” the other Dwarf soothed in a patronizing voice that only made Bella hate him more. “I’m sorry. It’s just a general term we use here. My name’s Dori. I suppose you’re Belinda.”

“It’s Bella,” Bella corrected softly. Her arms tightened around her torso. Bifur noticed the move and frowned, his head cocking once more.

“Bofur did say something about that,” Dori commented. Bella stiffened at the mention of her betrayer. It didn’t go unnoticed, and Bifur spoke again in his rough language. “What do you mean shut up?” Dori sputtered, obviously insulted at the lack of Bifur’s manners. “I’m just talking to her.”

Bella glared hatefully at the two Dwarves, scooting as from away from Bifur as she could. Neither of them noticed, both too focused on their growing argument. Dori had slipped into the rough language Bifur used, punctuating each word with a forceful gesture. Bifur responded with a rude hand gesture that made Dori squawk indignantly.

“The nerve!” Dori said, huffing at a pleased looking Bifur. “I’ll tell Thorin about this and he won’t let you near the children for a month.” That hit a sweet spot. Bifur scowled at Dori, growling in a low voice. Whatever he said made Dori take a hesitant step back.

The conversation annoyed Bella more than anything else. The orderlies always spoke about her like she wasn’t in the room, and now the Dwarves were ignoring her completely. They didn’t even seem too worried about breakfast anymore. Bella wasn’t either. She refused to go anywhere they wanted her to. It might mean a one way trip to the mines.

“I want to go home,” Bella said eventually, when Bifur and Dori didn’t seem to be reaching a stopping point. Bifur fell silent, turning to gaze at her curiously. Bella bit her lip nervously before speaking again. “Take me home . . . please.”

Dori’s face softened. “I wish we could, sweetling,” he said, and Bella flinched inwardly at the endearment. “But that’s now the way of the Deep Magic. You can’t leave unless Thorin says so.”

“But I don’t belong here,” Bella whispered. She wiped the hot tears away as they formed in her eyes. “This wasn’t supposed to happen.” Bifur reached forward as if to wipe her cheeks, and Bella flinched away from him. “Don’t touch me.” The Dwarf jerked his hands back, looking hurt.

“We know you don’t,” Dori assured her gently. Moving forward slowly, probably trying to not scare her, he knelt beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Bella leaned away from him. She’d had enough of Dwarves for her lifetime. Dori ignored her action, though, and drew her close. “None of the children that Thorin brings belong here, but we can’t change that. Don’t worry, though, after a week or two you’ll fit right in.”

Bella glared at the Dwarf through watery eyes. She was seriously considering biting him just to get him to let her go. He seemed completely oblivious about the growing tension between the two of them. Bifur, though, wasn’t. He looked between the Dwarf and girl, a humor growing in his eyes.

“Dai ukhud mê,” Bifur commented.

Dori shot him a dark look. “She’s not going to bite me,” he said, glancing sideways at Bella. He did a double-take when he saw her set jaw. His arm dropped from around her shoulders. “Or she might.”

“ _ She _ is upset,” Bella spat at the Dwarf. “ _ She _ wants you to go away.”

“Now, sweetling,” Dori said in what he probably thought was a fatherly voice.

Bella shoved him away, making the Dwarf fall over. Bifur raised an eyebrow in surprise. “Stop calling me sweetling,” Bella snapped angrily. “And don’t talk to me like we’re friends. You kidnapped me. I don’t even want to be here.”

“Now, really,” Dori huffed. Picking himself up, he dusted off his clothes. “You’re going to have to learn some manners if you ever want to earn Thorin’s respect.”

Bella didn’t care who Thorin was. She didn’t care about breakfast, or Dwarves, or even the fact that she was sobbing now. “Get out!” she wailed. “Get out! Get out! Get out!”

Dori looked ready to argue, but Bifur grabbed his arm, muttering in his weird language. The older Dwarf was helpless as Bifur dragged him toward the bedroom door. Bella ignored them both, turning her back to the door and curling in on herself.

All her life, people had told Bella the Dwarven King was just a bedtime story meant to scare children. That there was no such thing as Dwarves in general. How very wrong they had been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been exactly one week since I posted this story and look how far it's already come. :) Thanks for all your support so far! I hope I don't let you guys down.
> 
> Stay strong!


	13. Hidden in the Mountains Where No One Would Find Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha ha! I managed to write a chapter! Classes continue until 5 today, so I won't be able to get anything else written. :/
> 
> Happy reading!

Thorin struggled to pin Pippin’s wrists in one hand as the small boy screamed hysterically. With the other hand he was trying to wipe food out of Pippin’s hair. The boy was making it hard with all his struggling, though. The screaming didn't help much either, and Thorin grimaced when Pippin’s voice jumped up another octave.

“Having trouble?” Nori snickered from the other end of the dining table.

Thorin scowled at the other Dwarf as he managed to hold Pippin’s wrists in one hand. “You could help a little bit,” he snapped. “Instead of just sitting there and watching.”

“No thanks,” Nori said, grinning widely as Pippin howled angrily. “I kind of like watching you try to control the little tykes.”

“Idiot,” Dwalin grumbled under his breath.

In his lap, Merry looked up at him. “Idiot’s a bad word,” he told the Dwarf solemnly. Dwalin’s lips quirked in a small smile. He didn't even bother arguing with the small boy.

Thorin glared at Dwalin. Of course his friend would pick the easier boy to control. Merry was always the calmer of the two boys. A year younger than his friend, Pippin was prone to tantrums whenever someone tried to clean him up. Merry sat obediently in Dwalin’s lap, allowing the Dwarf to pick bits of food out of his hair.

“This is stupid,” Kili said, his voice muffled by the wall. “I’m an adult! I shouldn’t be grounded for starting a good fight.” Beside him, standing with his nose to the wall just like his brother, Fili grumbled in agreement.

“You’re the ones who decided to act like children,” Thorin told his heirs firmly. “So I’ll treat you like one.”

Kili groaned, banging his head against the wall. “But I’m bored!”

“Deal with it,” Thorin snapped. Fili snickered quietly. Kili smacked him hard in the side with his hand, and Fili moved to hit him back. “Don’t you dare,” Thorin warned in a low grow. The two younger Dwarves fell silent again, but Fili snickered quietly.

“I hate you!” Pippin howled as he finally fell still in Thorin’s lap. “You’re a meanie!”

“I’m almost finished,” Thorin assured the sniffling boy in his lap. “Then you can go and play with Merry.” Pippin snuffled sadly, propping his chin on the table. Thorin patted him comfortingly on the head.

“Two days asleep and the first thing she does is scream at us.” Nori glanced interestedly up at his older brother’s words. Dori stormed into the room, Bifur close on his heels. “Honestly! You’d think she’d have better manners.”

Balin looked up from the book he’d been reading. “Please tell me you didn’t try to wake up Belinda?” he said belatedly. “She’s had a hard enough time as it is. Let her sleep.”

“Oh, she’s awake all right,” Dori sniffed, falling into the chair beside Nori. “No sense of respect whatsoever.”

“You’re an idiot, aren’t you?” Nori commented.

“Bad word!” Merry hollered, jabbing a finger at Nori. “Put a coin in the bad word jar!” Thorin huffed a laugh as he finished picking food out of Pippin’s hair.

Nori glanced sideways at Merry, entirely amused. “After breakfast,” he assured the boy. “Promise.” Merry sat back on Dwalin’s lap, content with the answer. Nori turned back to Dori. “But you really are an idiot.”

“Bad word!”

“Don’t be rude,” Dori snapped at Nori. “You can’t call your brother an idiot.” Merry opened his mouth to speak, and Dori glared at him. “Hush, Merry. It’s rude to interrupt people.” Merry shut his mouth, looking hurt. Dwalin mussed his hair soothingly, chuckling to himself.

“Dori,” Balin said, before Nori could start an arguement with his older brother. “The poor girl’s spent her entire life running from Thorin. She suffers from paranoid schizophrenia, for Mahal’s sake. Give her a break.”

Dori set his jaw and huffed, annoyed with Balin’s response. Crossing his arms, he looked away and muttered under his breath. Nori just rolled his eyes, too used to his older brother’s antics.

Pippin tugged gently on one of Thorin’s braids. “What’s parani skeezifren?” he asked, stumbling over the long words.

Thorin smiled down at the small boy. “Paranoid schizophrenia,” he corrected. “It’s when someone sees something that’s not really there. They think someone is trying to hurt them.”

“Oh.” Pippin blinked at the answer. “How come she has it? You’re real.”

“But not in their world,” Thorin told him. He tickled the boy’s sides, and Pippin giggled, squirming in his lap. “They think I’m just a story.”

“Wait a minute,” Merry said as the realization dawned slowly on him. “Is she an old person?” he asked, his eyes narrowing.

“Adult, Merry,” Balin corrected. “Belinda is an adult.”

Merry wrinkled his nose. “And she’s a girl?”

“Yes,” Thorin said slowly. He knew exactly where this was going and wasn’t too keen on seeing it that far.

“Ew!” Merry squealed, shaking his head. “You’re going to kiss her!”

“Bleagh.” Pippin covered his eyes, utterly disgusted. “Kisses. Girls have cooties.”

“And boys have germs,” Nori pointed out with an amused snicker. “But you don’t hear Belinda complaining about that.”

“Girls are gross,” Merry said firmly. He turned to Thorin. “Don’t kiss her. You’ll get cooties.”

“I love kids,” Nori said to no one in particular. “Their thought processes are so funny.”

“Oh shut up,” Dori snapped. “Apparently, she doesn't like being called Belinda. It’s  _ Bella _ .”

“Better watch your mouth,” Dwalin suggested. “Bofur hears you saying that, he’ll banish you to an oubliette.” Dori scowled at him, huffing in annoyance.

Nori touched the slowly healing bruise on his face. “I still owe him a clock on the head for that,” he grumbled.

“If Belinda’s awake then I suppose someone should talk to her,” Balin commented, closing his book. Thorin made to hand Pippin over to him, but the older Dwarf shook his head. “I’ll go. No offense, Thorin, but you’re not too good with adults, no matter how good you are with children.” Thorin returned slowly to his seat, settling Pippin back into his lap.

“Don’t bother,” Dori told Balin as the other Dwarf rose from his chair. “She’s upset right now.”

“ _ You touched her, _ ” Bifur pointed out, speaking the rough Khuzdul language. “ _ She doesn't like affection. _ ” Dori huffed at that, his frustration growing. Bifur, entirely amused, pressed on. “ _ And you called her a child. She’s an adult. _ ”

“It was a slip of the tongue,” Dori snapped.

“Idiot,” Nori muttered, and Merry opened his mouth. “I know! I know! Coin in the bad word jar. I think I owe, like, four coins now.”

“I’ll talk to her,” Balin told Thorin. “She’s bound to listen to someone with common sense.” At this, he glanced at Dori who grumbled under his breath. “It wouldn’t hurt for her to meet someone on her side, either.”

“Just don’t be surprised when she kicks you out,” Dori told him, his tone a bit rude. “She screamed at Bifur and I.”

Balin shook his head, muttering quietly to himself in Khuzdul. Grabbing two apples, he hurried away from the breakfast table and toward the door Bifur and Dori had come through. Thorin watched him go, feeling a bit of resentment. It was normally his job to welcome the children to Erebor and calm them down, not Balin’s. Sitting here while the older Dwarf went off to do  _ his _ job just felt weird.

Bifur turned to Thorin, giving the King a pleasant distraction. “ _ Bofur _ ?” the Dwarf asked.

“Bofur!” Pippin repeated in a crowing voice, throwing his arms up.

Thorin gently pushed the arms out of his face. “He’s trying to get the other children out of bed,” he told Bifur. “Apparently Haldir doesn’t want to get up and Girion still has the flu.” Bifur huffed, annoyed with his cousin’s absence.

“Can we come out of the corner yet?” Kili asked, speaking up for the first time in a while.

“Not until Merry and Pippin leave the table,” Thorin answered, and Kili groaned. Merry’s eyes lit up with mischief. Thorin had just insured his and Pippin’s presence at the table for the duration of the meal. It would be torture on Fili and Kili.

 

Bella was back in the large bed, the covers drawn up over her head to shield her from this nightmare of a world. The tears had finally stopped, but it didn’t prevent the heavy depression that was slowly settling in. She was trapped in Erebor with the Dwarven King. There was no escape for her now.

Through the heavy covers, Bella heard a firm knock at the bedroom door. She froze, terrified at who had come to see her. Had Dori and Bifur told the King how she’d acted? Was he here to drag her off to the mines for punishment? Maybe she’d be able to surprise him again, like she had all those years ago, and make a break for it. The labyrinth couldn't be that bad of a place to live.

The door creaked open ominously, and Bella trembled. The tears were returning, even she thought she’d cried herself out. Heavy footsteps echoed across the flagstone floor. The furs muffled them as they approached the bed, rounding the foot of the bed to the side Bella was curled up on. Bella held her breath when they stopped at her bedside. Blood pounded in ears, frightening her only more.

“Now that can’t be comfortable in the least,” a voice commented, and Bella stilled in surprise. Now there was something she hadn’t been expecting. The newcomer’s voice wasn’t deep like the King’s but a little higher with a natural soothing, grandfatherly tone in it.

“Why don’t you come out from under there,” the voice suggested gently. “It’s going to get pretty hard to breathe eventually.”

Bella considered the suggesting, weighing her options. This new Dwarf might be here to drag her off to the mines. He could just be trying to trick her. On the other hand, though, she liked the sound of his voice. He didn’t seem like such a bad person, much kinder than the Dwarven King.

“I’ve brought you a bit of breakfast,” the Dwarf told her in a coaxing tone. Bella’s stomach grumbled at the mention of food, and he chuckled softly. “Come on, then. I won’t bite. I promise.”

Grabbing the edge of the covers, Bella lowered them slowly. The fresh air felt cooler than the stale air she’d been breathing under the covers. Standing by her bedside was the Dwarf who had been with Dwalin. His hair was snow white, matching the beard that ended in an upward flip. There was a kind look in his eyes, not like the icy eyes of the King.

“There we are,” he said kindly, smiling at Bella. “Were you planning on sleeping in all day?”

Bella couldn’t stop the quirk of her lips. There was something in this new Dwarf’s voice that reminded her of Smaug. It was soothing just to listen to him speak.

“Balin, at your service,” the Dwarf introduced himself. He produced a pair of apples from his pocket, holding them out for Bella to take. Bella glanced nervously at the fruit, unsure if she wanted to accept the food. Balin smiled at her again. “I didn’t poison it,” he told her. “Promise.”

Reaching out slowly, Bella took one of the apples. Balin’s eyes crinkled with a hidden smile and he placed the apple beside her on the bed. Bella rolled the apple between her hands, marveling at the way it shone in the dim firelight.

“I’ll have to apologize for Dori and Bifur,” Balin said conversationally, clasping his hands behind his back. “Dori’s not exactly the best at reading emotions and Bifur’s a bit too friendly for some people. Neither of them are easy to get along with when you first meet them.”

Bella hesitated as she lowered the apple into her lap. Nothing about Balin matched how Bofur had described the Twelve. He was too kind for his own good and seemed to want to help her in any way he could. What if he was tricking her just like Bofur had? She was just going to have to make her position clear to him.

“I’m not going to work in the mines,” Bella told Balin firmly, and the Dwarf stopped talking immediately. A dark look passed over his eyes, and then it was gone as quickly as it had come. Bella shrank back from him, her hands tightening around the apple. That wasn't a look she liked one bit. It normally meant someone was hiding something.

“I suppose you’re referring to what Bofur told you,” Balin said after a moment. His voice had taken on a strained tone.

Bella nodded hesitantly, glancing toward the bedroom door. Could she make it to the door before Balin grabbed her? Was the Dwarf faster than her? One of the other Dwarves might be hiding in the hall, just waiting for her.

Balin inhaled a steadying breath. He planted his hands on his hips. “First things first,” he said in a stern voice. “There are no mines in this place whatsoever. Well . . . there are, but they haven’t been in use for centuries.” He scowled at something his own words reminded him of.

“But Bofur said the children work in the mines,” Bella said.

“Bofur lies,” Balin told her flatly. “Everything he said to you was a lie, a way to victimize himself and endear himself to you. You trusted him more when you believed Thorin had been cruel to him.”

Bella narrowed her eyes, grinding her teeth. If she ever saw Bofur again, she was going to  _ kill _ him!

Balin caught her furious look and shook his head. “You need to understand, Bella,” he said, and Bella blinked in surprise to hear him use the name she’d chosen. “Bofur didn’t mean to hurt you in any way when he lied to you. Over the years he’s found it’s easier to draw the children out of hiding when he earns their trust.” Balin’s eyes softened with a sad look. “And sadly that usually means lying. It’s not something he particularly likes to do.”

“Then why does he do it?” Bella demanded. “It’s wrong and now I want to kill him.”

“That’s not something I’m very good at explaining,” Balin told her. Bella couldn’t feel angry when he gave her a remorseful look. “You’ll have to ask Bofur about that. Preferably before you kill him.” His lips quirked in a smile, and Bella found herself relaxing around him.

“If the children don’t work in the mines then what do you do with them?” Bella asked. “Why do you even need them?”

Balin considered the question for a moment then shrugged. “Technically we don’t  _ need _ them,” he said. “But we don’t have a choice. Thorin has an obligation to collect the child when he’s summoned. He just chooses to raise the child himself, teach them right from wrong while they live here.”

Bella’s mouth fell open in shock.  _ Raise _ the children? That sort of job didn’t seem right for the Dwarf who had kidnapped her. He was dark and cruel, grabbing whatever he wanted.

Balin smiled at her expression. “We actually used to return to the children after they’d learned the lesson,” he continued. “It was part of the old tale of the Dwarven King. Ask him to teach your children a lesson and he’ll grant your wish. As the years went and the tale spread, though, it changed. People forgot that Thorin returned the children. They only remembered the cruel King who stole their children.”

“What do you do with them, then” she asked. “Why is Eowyn back home? Why isn’t she here?”

“That was actually Nori’s idea,” Balin said. His eyes twinkled brightly. “He was traveling across the world one decade when he noticed how many hurt people there were. Those who were depressed, addicted to drugs, alcoholics. He proposed an idea to Thorin and Thorin thought it might work.”

“What was the idea?” Bella asked. Despite her fear of the Dwarves, she couldn’t help but feel curious at what they did with the children.

“Raise the children to care for others,” Balin said with a wise smile. “And then send them out to do good in the world. Faramir was a drug addict on the verge of overdosing before we sent Eowyn to him. She helped to stabilize him and give him something worth living for.”

Bella sat back on the bed, pondering the words. It definitely explained why Eowyn had been so happy to see Bofur. But if Bofur didn’t save her from the mines, then . . . “Who takes the children back to the world?” Bella asked curiously.

Balin cocked his head. “It depends on who wants to do it,” he answered. “Normally Nori or Thorin will do it,” he said. “Bofur particularly liked Eowyn, so he was the one to take her back to the world. Thorin opened the veil for him.”

Things were starting to make a little more sense to Bella now. She wouldn’t have wanted to come to Erebor if Bofur had told her the truth. It didn’t make her feel any better about him, though.

“I’m still going to kill him,” Bella muttered under her breath, and Balin chuckled, shaking his head. Bella glanced sideways at him. The Dwarf didn’t seem so bad to her. Maybe he would even be willing to help her a bit. “Do you think the King would take me home?” she asked softly.

Balin stopped chuckling. He shifted his weight nervously. “Thorin doesn’t let people go unless they’ve learned their lesson,” he told her in an uncertain tone. Bella’s shoulders slumped, her small glimmer of hope dashed. Balin sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “There _ is _ a way, though.” He almost sounded regretful when he said it.

Bella perked up immediately. “What?” she said, grabbing at the chance for an escape. “What is it?”

“The labyrinth you see outside the castle is a direct connection to your world,” Balin said, regret dripping in his voice. “Technically Thorin has no way of stopping you if you manage to solve the labyrinth. You’ll be free to go home.”

Bella glanced furtively at the window. Behind those drapes was the labyrinth, her way out of this awful world. It couldn’t be that hard to solve . . . could it?

Balin followed her gaze over his shoulder then sighed. “I’ll warn you now,” he said. “There’s obstacles in the labyrinth that will try to stop you from leaving. My brother’s the only one who’s ever managed to make it in and out on his own, and he didn’t even make it to the very end.”

Bella scowled and straightened her spine. “I can do it,” she said firmly. And she honestly believed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See! I told you there was a method to my madness! I wonder how this new perspective is going to affect your opinions. :D Hopefully they'll go in a good direction. Off to boring crop physiology, floriculture, and soil fertility lab -.- Wish me luck.
> 
> Stay Strong!


	14. The Maiden Begged for the King to Release Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled a lot when I was first trying to write this chapter, so I had Castor help me with it. It's the first time in a while that we co-wrote together, but it worked and I finally got something written. :) So I've listed her as a co-author for this chapter (not sure if she'll show up for the whole story). But I figured credit should be given where it's due.
> 
> This chapter's a bit shorter than normal, but I couldn't get it to be any longer without adding a pointless scene . . . which I couldn't even think of. :/ Sorry.
> 
> Happy reading!

Thorin leaned against the railing of the balcony as he gazed down into the garden below. His attention was fixed on a set of statues flanking one of the many entrances to the labyrinth. A wolf and an owl dueled one another, teeth bared and talons outstretched. His heart ached at the sight of them, but he knew there was nothing he could do.

A sudden crash erupted from his study followed by a furious shout from Kili. Thorin ignored it, too used to his heirs’ antics during their games. No doubt Kili was accusing Fili of cheating again. They’d break out into a fight soon and Thorin would have to break it up, unless he wanted to be patching up injuries in the morning.

“You seem very gloomy tonight,” a voice commented, and Thorin glanced briefly over his shoulder. Bofur leaned against the doorway of the balcony, his arms crossed. The Dwarf gave him an appraising look. “You’re not thinking about that curse again, are you?”

Thorin scowled at his friend before turning his gaze back to the statues. “So what if I am?” It was a petulant statement, almost childish, but Thorin couldn’t bring himself to care. There were too many things running through his head at the moment.

Behind him, Bofur sighed. “Thorin, you know as well as I do that we’ve tried everything,” he said. His voice dripped with regret. “That curse isn’t breaking anytime soon, no matter how long you stare at them.”

“Nothing is unbreakable,” Thorin disagreed in a soft voice. “Not if you find the right cure. There  _ has _ to be a way.” When Bofur didn’t respond, he looked over his shoulder. The Dwarf wore a hesitant look; one he could recognize from anywhere. “No,” Thorin said firmly, turning around and to crossing his arms.

Straightening up, Bofur let his arms fall drop to the his side. “You haven’t even tried it,” he said. “You finally have a chance and you know it could work.”

“A chance?” Thorin repeated with a dry laugh. “What kind of chance is this? This hope you and Balin keep talking about rests on the shoulder of a girl who’s terrified of me.”

“For now,” Bofur pointed out. “The only time you talked to her was to tell her that you didn’t kill her dog.”

Thorin’s eyes narrowed. “You think that matters?” he demanded. “Bofur, she’s run from me for fourteen years. She lived on the streets, for Mahal’s sake. You really think she’s going to be willing to help me after everything I’ve done to her, ruining her life?”

Bofur sighed and looked to the sky above him, as if it could give him an answer. “I think you’re just too scared to try,” he finally said, and Thorin scowled at him. The look did nothing to prevent Bofur from pressing on. “The only Thorin that Bella’s ever known is the Dwarven King. She hasn’t gotten a chance to meet the real you yet.” A loud curse carried through the doorway of the study, and Bofur leaned back to look in. “His legs are unprotected,” he commented helpfully. His words were followed by a surprised shout from Fili and Kili’s victorious crow.

“Bofur!” Thorin snapped. “Don’t encourage them!” Leaning sideways to glare into the room, he shouted at his heirs. “Enough! Don’t make me come in there.”

“He started it!” Fili protested.

“Did not!” Kili disagreed, and their shouts renewed along with the sounds of a struggle.

Thorin growled low in throat as he straightened back up. “Idiots,” he muttered under his breath. “It’s a wonder they haven’t killed themselves yet.”

“You’re avoiding the problem,” Bofur said, giving Thorin a pointed look. Thorin scowled at him again. “You need to try at least having a civil conversation with Bella.”

“About what?” Thorin spat angrily. This conversation was starting to frustrate him. “The color of fruit?”

Bofur hesitated for a moment then nodded. “It’s a start,” he admitted. “Not a great one, but maybe it’ll get you somewhere.”

Thorin raised an eyebrow. “You’re kidding me,” he said with a snort. “You actually think talking about fruit is going to lead us into a conversation about the curse?”

“Balin gave her an apple and she liked him,” Bofur pointed out, shrugging. “Maybe all you need to do is give her a pear or something.”

Thorin blinked at his friend. “A pear?” he repeated. “Please tell me this isn’t actually your solution to the problem.”

“Not my point,” Bofur said. “Just  _ try _ to talk to her. Tell Bella what’s really going on here and maybe she’ll be willing to help.”

“That’s the last thing she’s going to want to do,” Thorin scoffed. “Even if she does listen to me.”

Bofur groaned at Thorin’s words. Moving to stand beside Thorin, he leaned against the balcony and looked down at the statues. “Thorin,” he said. “There are over a dozen children in this castle who you call you papa.”

Thorin glanced sideways at the other Dwarf. “Your point being?” he asked.

Bofur turned his head to gaze at him, a sad look in his eyes. “You tell the story to every child you take. How many people do you think Merry’s managed to tell about the ‘old person’ in the castle by now?” Thorin huffed. Obviously Nori had told Bofur about what Merry had said at breakfast.

His words made Thorin think, though. The older Dwarf had a point. The children knew the tale of the curse better than any other story. They’d watch Belinda in the coming days, wondering if she’d be the one to break it. And if Thorin continued to avoid her, it would probably end up breaking their hearts. Especially when she left for her own world.

“Fine,” Thorin growled, seeing no other solution. “I’ll do it. But,” he added when Bofur grinned widely at him. “For the children. Not because you think it’s a good idea.”

“Whatever you want to tell yourself,” Bofur said cheerfully, and Thorin snorted in derision. The victorious grin didn’t leave Bofur’s face until he glanced back down at the statues. The grin vanished without a trace, replaced by a frown. “Bless me,” he said softly. “What does she think she’s doing?”

Straightening up, Thorin turned to look down into the garden. In the dark of the night, he could barely make out the small form of Belinda heading straight for the entrance of the labyrinth. She paused to glance at the statues, probably frightened by their intimidating stances, and then continued on.

“Dammit,” Thorin cursed, thumping a fist on the railing. “How’d she learn about the labyrinth?”

“Balin must have told her,” Bofur said faintly. “He’s the only one who’s talked to her today.” Growling again, Thorin turned to head for the study. Bofur grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks. “Thorin,” he said. “Don’t do something you’ll regret.”

“If I do regret it,” Thorin snapped. “It’ll be her fault.” Wrenching his arm free of Bofur’s grip, he stalked into the study where Fili and Kili were still wrestling. “Fili, Kili,” he barked. His sharp tone broke up the fight immediately. The two younger Dwarves fell away from one another, looking chastised. Thorin ignored their guilty looks. “Get into the labyrinth,” he ordered. “Find a way to stall to Belinda until I can get there.”

“But we don’t know the way,” Kili whined, stomping his foot childishly. “We’ll get lost.”

“Then don’t,” Thorin snapped at his heirs. “Now get.” Kili huffed once in annoyance then vanished with a silvery light. An orb shot past Thorin, followed closely by a golden one. The brothers vanished together through the open door of the study.

“Thorin,” Bofur said in a warning voice. “You do this, she won’t come to you.”

“Then make her,” Thorin told his friend. “Find a way to make her understand a least a little bit and I’ll take care of the rest.”

Bofur opened his mouth to argue, but Thorin didn’t give him a chance. Wrapping the hem of his cloak around himself, he pulled the strings and took off in the form of a raven. Bofur was left behind to watch as Thorin wheeled slowly through the air.

 

Bella stared fearfully at the statue of the wolf. It was so lifelike, with rippling fur and its fangs bared for a bite. The sculptor had managed to capture its rippling fur as it leapt toward the owl on the other side. Both statues were so lifelike that Bella had thought were real at first glance. The owl’s outstretched wings and spread talons had made her do a doubletake.

“Just a statue,” Bella told herself softly, glancing at the wolf. There was a certain look in its eyes. She almost thought it looked sad, like it didn’t want to be fighting with the owl.

Giving the owl one last look, she headed toward the entrance of the labyrinth. The walls rose several feet above her head. There would be no way for her to look ahead for any clue of where she was going. She would be completely helpless, at the mercy of the obstacles in the labyrinth.

_ “There are things in the labyrinth that’ll try to turn you around,” _ Balin had told her.  _ “They’ll get you lost until you can’t find your way out. Avoid anyone who offers to give you help.” _

Bella shifted uncertainly on the spot. Every fiber in her body was terrified at the thought of entering the labyrinth, but she knew it might be her only hope. She couldn’t sit around wait to learn whatever lesson the Dwarven King thought she needed to learn.

“No other choice,” Bella said. Taking a steadying breath, she stepped into the labyrinth. There was no turning back now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I tried to write on my own, Thorin and Bofur kept going in cirlces. It wans't going anywhere. :/ Many thanks to Castor!
> 
> Stay strong!


	15. But He Refused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha ha. I'm bored. XD I need to get a life. A long chapter for you since the last one was so short.
> 
> Happy reading!

Bella was starting to think taking Balin’s advice had been a very bad idea. Nearly thirty minutes had passed since she’d entered the labyrinth and already she felt lost. There was no way to tell the difference between the turns in the gray stone walls. They all looked exactly the same to her. Not a single crack or chip to help her tell the difference.

“Try the labyrinth, he said,” Bella huffed as she stomped around a corner. “Thorin can’t stop you, he said. Yeah, I wonder why!” she shouted the words furiously at the dark sky above. Her only answer was a great rumble from the black clouds.

If there was one thing Bella hated about Erebor - not as much as the Dwarven King, though - it was the darkness. The clouds she’d seen in the morning hadn’t cleared during the day. If anything, they’d grown thicker and darker. Especially when night had come. There hadn’t been any sun visible, but the sky had grown nearly pitch black. It wasn’t helping her while she tried to solve the labyrinth.

Bella continued to fume to herself as she took another turn, pausing to try and memorize something about the walls. There was nothing there, though, and she continued on furiously. The only difference she could find was in the cracked stone beneath her feet, and that wasn’t even enough.

Technically she knew her getting lost in the labyrinth wasn’t Balin’s fault. The Dwarf had just been trying to give her a quick way home. He hadn’t necessarily forced her to try the and solve the maze. That had been her own decision. Bella couldn’t help but be angry at him, though. Why bother telling her about the labyrinth if he knew she’d get lost it.

_ Maybe he didn’t think you were stupid enough to try _ , a small voice said in the back of Bella’s mind.

“No,” Bella agreed. “Just desperate enough.” And she was right. She didn’t want to spend another minute in Erebor. If the labyrinth was her best way home then she was going to try it.

Rounding another corner, Bella slowed to a halt. Several yards ahead of her was a fork in the road. The walls of the labyrinth spilt in opposite directions. That wasn’t what worried her, though - she’d seen enough forks - it was the Dwarves standing before the entrance.

They were the younger Dwarves Bella had seen during the hunt. Although they were nearly the same height, one was definitely a few years older than the other. The older one had golden hair that fell to his shoulders and a mustache he’d braided. He leaned nonchalantly against the wall, his arms crossed. The other Dwarf had no beard, just some stubble. His dark hair hung lank around his face. A few locks had been pulled back and braided at the back of his head. At the moment, his hair hung upside down as he did a handstand beside the other Dwarf.

Bella hesitated on the spot for a moment. She’d had enough of Dwarves for one lifetime, and no doubt they would try to stop her. The two Dwarves had already spotted her, though. The dark-haired Dwarf fell forward out of the handstand, turning on his heel to face her. It earned an eye-roll from the other Dwarf who straightened up and dropped his arms.

“You must be Belinda,” the blond Dwarf said.

“Bella,” Bella corrected, annoyed. She was sick and tired of constantly having to correct these Dwarves. “Are you going to let me pass?”

“We will,” the blond Dwarf said. “But we can help you, if you like.”

That made Bella pause. Both Dwarves watched her, one excitedly and one with vague interest. “You’ll help me?” she repeated dubiously.

“Yeah!” the dark-haired Dwarf said, bouncing on the spot. For a moment Bella wondered if he had ADHD like Tauriel. “But only one of us will help, and you only get to ask one question.”

“How do I know you’re telling the truth?” Bella asked warily. After Bofur, she wasn’t sure if she wanted trust another Dwarf.

The two Dwarves exchanged looks then did something Bella hadn’t seen yet. They spoke in near unison.

_ “Of the brothers, choose with care,” _ they said, their voices winding together. Bella took a step back from them.

_ Who to trust if you dare. _

_ For one will help if you but ask, _

_ While the other lies behind his mask. _

_ Though loyal to the king they are, _

_ Their dedication goes so far. _

_ For what they do, they do freely, _

_ Dare to ask of Fili and Kili.” _

They finished the poem with flourishing bows. Bella stared in disbelief at them. That was by far the strangest thing she’d seen the Dwarves do yet. And that didn’t count Bofur banishing the other Dwarves back to Erebor.  The dark-haired Dwarf grinned widely at her, clearly pleased with himself.

“So one of you lies and one of you tells the truth?” Bella said, and quickly added, “That’s not my question for you.”

“That’s right,” the dark-haired Dwarf said. He resumed rocking on his heels. “You can ask one of us for help, but only one of us will actually help you.”

“The other one will get you completely lost in here,” the blond Dwarf said, glancing up at the walls. “So ask a question if you’d like, otherwise you can pass right on through.”

“I’m the honest one, of course,” the dark-haired Dwarf told her happily.

The blond Dwarf shot him a dark look. “No, you’re not,” he snapped. “You’re a downright liar.”

“Pfft.” The dark-haired Dwarf waved a hand at his friend dismissively. Definitely brothers, Bella thought. “Don’t lie, Kili. It doesn’t suit you.”

“Your name’s Kili,” the blond Dwarf said. “My name’s Fili.”

“No, I’m Fili.”

“No, I am.”

“See!” Fili/Kili said, jabbing a finger at the blond Dwarf. “He’s trying to trick you!” The blond Dwarf slapped his hand away, barking something at him in their guttural language.

Bella’s head was spinning. Between the constant bickering and confusing poem, she couldn’t tell which one was the honest one and which one was the liar. What kind of question could she possibly ask without getting herself into trouble with them? Bella watched the brothers argue for another moment before an idea popped into her head.

“All right, I’m ready,” she said. The two Dwarves didn’t pay attention to her. They were too busy bickering between each other. “Hey!” Bella shouted, and the Dwarves finally fell silent, turning to her. “I have my question.”

“Then dare to ask and we’ll help you,” the dark-haired Dwarf said with an ever widening grin.

Bella glared at him. “What’s two plus two?” she asked.

“That’s easy,” the dark-haired Dwarf laughed. “It’s eighty-two!”

“Four,” the blond Dwarf said, glaring at his brother. “I told you I was the honest one.”

“So you’re Fili.” Bella pointed at the blond Dwarf. “And you’re Kili.”

Kili didn’t look at all happy with her answer. “Not fair,” he wailed, stomping a foot like a petulant child. “You’re not supposed to answer questions like that.”

“She can ask any question she wants,” Fili argued, glaring at his brother. “Quit acting like a baby.”

“I’m not acting like a baby,” Kili snapped. He looked ready to strangle his brother. “How come I never get to be the honest one?”

“Because you lied about the cookie jar,” Fili said flatly, and that did it. Kili gave an angry screech and leapt at his brother, his hands scrabbling for purchase on his brother’s neck. Fili fell back on the ground as he tried to throw his brother off.

Bella watched the two of them fight, an eyebrow raised. How in the world did these two manage to function when they were around each other? All they did was fight. She allowed the fight to continue for a minute or two, hoping it would die down eventually. When the brothers continued to squabble, she lost her patience.

“Hey!” she snapped, stomping her foot in annoyance. The brothers paused in their wrestling. They looked at her. She directed her question to the brother on top. “How do I get out of here?”

Kili grinned and leapt to his feet. “Take the left turn,” he told her, pointing behind himself. “Then take the next right and continue on straight. You’ll reach the end in no time.”

“Thank you,” Bella said, and Kili bowed in answer with a wide grin on his face. Bella was starting to think he did nothing  _ but  _ smile.

Hurrying past the brothers, Bella continued on her way. She missed the dark look Fili shot at the brothers, and the way they vanished with flickers of light. She didn’t, however, miss the sight of the raven flying overhead. It ghosted along thermals, watching her carefully.

“Leave me alone,” Bella muttered under her breath, but her stomach twisted in fear. Balin had said the Dwarven King couldn’t technically stop her from leaving through the labyrinth, but he did mention there were obstacles. What if the Dwarven King was one of those?

The raven continued to follow her progress, occasionally wheeling about in a wide circle. Bella watched it fearfully. She hadn’t seen any other animals in this place yet, so there was no doubt in her mind who that was. But why was he following her? Why couldn’t he just leave her alone?

Bella’s answer came when her steps faltered. She’d followed Kili’s directions to the note, taking the right turns and continuing on, and it had led her a dead end. Just before her was a wall looking just like any of the others. Kili had given her false instructions.

“What?” Bella said in disbelief. Tears of frustration formed in her eyes. “You’ve got to  _ kidding _ me.” She stomped a foot; knowing it was a childish move, but she couldn’t help herself. “That cheat!”

Wings fluttered behind her, and Bella froze on the spot. Something landed and she heard the very distinct sound of someone moving. Her heart thundered in her throat. He’d come for her again, probably to take her back to the castle.

“You’re lost,” the Dwarven King said, and Bella shivered at his voice. There was a menacing tone to it, one she didn’t like.

Turning slowly on the spot, Bella faced the Dwarven King. He stood in the mouth of the corridor, blocking her exit. His head was cocked to one side, much like a bird’s, and he watched her with predatory eyes. Bella backed away slowly, whining when her back touched the stone wall. The Dwarven King’s eyes narrowed.

“I-It isn’t fair,” Bella whispered, sinking slowly to the ground.

The Dwarven King huffed a laugh. “Fair?” he repeated. “Did you honestly think anything about this labyrinth would be fair? You were an idiot for coming in here.”

Bella flinched away from his harsh words, squeezing her eyes shut. She wished he was gone. She wished she could close her eyes and when she opened them, this whole nightmare would be over.

“You figured out which Dwarf was honest and which one was deceitful,” the Dwarven King told her. “But you asked the liar for directions. You should have been more careful.”

“This isn’t fair,” Bella whispered, wrapping her arms around her head. “I just want to go home.” The tears were returning again, hot and steady. Just the presence of the Dwarven King terrified her.

“Life’s not fair,” the Dwarven King snapped at her. “You should’ve learned that when you were younger.”

Bella’s head snapped up. Her fear disappeared for a second as anger took over. “When I was younger?” she repeated furiously. “What do you know about me? You ruined my childhood.”

A red flush worked its way up the Dwarven King’s face. “I know more about you than you might think,” he said in a tense voice. “I know why your mother summoned me, why she couldn’t handle you for another minute.”

“Don’t you dare talk about my mom!” Bella said. Shoving herself to her feet, she stomped toward the Dwarven King. Her fear was completely forgotten with the turn of conversation. The Dwarven King’s eyes narrowed dangerously. “You don’t know a  _ thing _ about my mom,” Bella snapped at him. She wiped the growing tears from her eyes, knowing they made her look weak.

“Your mother,” the Dwarven King said in a quivering voice. “Was an overworked, underappreciated woman who had the misfortune of being saddled with the likes of you.”

Bella’s mouth fell open in shock. The Dwarven King’s words echoed through her head, fueling her anger toward him. They stared at each other for a long moment before Bella made her move.

Bella had never slapped someone so hard before. The resulting sound echoed loudly off the walls of the labyrinth. Her palm stung painfully, but it was nothing compared to the growing rage. Her blow had been strong enough to turn the Dwarven King’s face. He turned his head slowly, raising a hand to a feel the red mark there.

“Don’t you ever talk about my mom like that,” Bella said in a quivering voice. She moved to slap him again, but the Dwarven King caught her hand in midair. His grip was strong as steel, and Bella’s anger dissipated as she reminded of her fear of him.

“Slap me again,” the Dwarven King said in a level voice. His hand tightened around Bella’s wrist and she whimpered in pain. “And you’ll know what I really look like when I'm angry.”

He shoved her away, releasing Bella’s wrist from his steely grip. Bella stumbled back. She held the bruised wrist to her chest, trying to bite back the tears.

“I honestly have no idea why I brought you here,” the Dwarven King sneered at her. “You get lost in the labyrinth, can’t treat a single Dwarf with respect, and you can’t even admit your own faults.” Bella curled in on herself with the harsh words, willing the King to go away.

“Come back to the castle and I’ll forget this ever happened,” the Dwarven King told her. Bella glanced fearfully up at him. He had his hand pressed against the stone wall. “The fox will help you find your way back.”

Bella wanted to ask what fox he was talking about, but at that moment the wall shifted. The stone melted together at the base and a small fox stepped out of the wall. It sat obediently at the Dwarven King’s feet, watching Bella with its stone eyes. Its tail swished back and forth.

“Or you can stay in here and try to solve the labyrinth,” the Dwarven King responded, his voice taking on an icy edge. He glared at Bella. “But I won’t help you if you get lost. You’ll have to find your own way out, whether you survive or not.”

Bella clenched her jaw, wanting to slap the Dwarven King again, but she restrained herself. “This isn’t fair,” she whispered. “You’ve never had to solve the labyrinth before. Why do you make someone else do it?”

The Dwarven King’s nostrils flared in rage. “Don’t ever presume to know anything about me,” he snarled before wrapping the cloak around himself and taking off in the form of a raven.

Bella watched the bird go. The hot tears in her eyes blurred her vision, and it wasn’t long before she couldn’t even make the raven out from the clouds anymore. The fox waited patiently as she collected herself and stood slowly.

“Guess I’ll go back,” Bella told the fox. It didn’t make any sound in response, but turned and made its way back the way Bella had come. Bella followed it obediently, her steps slow.

 

It took nearly an hour for Bella to find her way back through the labyrinth, even with the fox’s help. She kept losing her way in the dark. The fox blended in with the walls unless it swished its tail. Twice she took a wrong turn, only to be nipped on the heels by stone teeth. It wasn’t a sensation she liked.

By the time Bella stepped out of the labyrinth, her entire body was sore and she was exhausted. The fox melted back into the wall of the labyrinth. Bella was glad to see it go. She wasn’t glad to see who was waiting for her, though. It was the last person in the whole world she wanted to see. Bofur stood between the statues of the wolf and the owl. He looked almost sad at her decision.

“You!” Bella said furiously, stomping forward. Bofur took a step back, but he didn’t show any signs of running away. The moment Bella was within reach, she slapped him over the head. “You liar!” she screeched as she hit him. “You lied to me! You tricked me! I trusted you and you tricked me!”

“I know,” Bofur said, raising his hands in a half-hearted defense. “I know. I’m sorry.”

“I trusted you,” Bella sobbed. She continued to hit him - Bofur doing nothing to stop her - until she couldn’t hit him anymore. Cupping her face in her hands, she cried. The labyrinth had been her big chance to escape from this horrible place, and she’d failed. She would be trapped here until the Dwarven King let her go.

Firm arms wrapped gently around Bella. She didn’t stop Bofur as he dragged her against his chest. “I know I lied,” he murmured into her ear. “And I’m sorry, but I was just doing my job.”

“I want to go home,” Bella cried. Wrapping her fingers in Bofur’s jacket, she sobbed against the fabric. “I want Smaug.”

“I know, sweetheart,” Bofur said gently, petting her hair. “I know.”

Bella didn’t know how long she cried, only that by the end of it she was too exhausted to do anything. Bofur scooped her carefully into his arms, holding her close as he made his way into the castle. Bella let her head fall onto his shoulder, and before she knew it she was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad I managed to write this in one go. I was worried I'd have trouble after the last chapter.
> 
> A side note, I have no idea what in the world those two things said in the movie. They confused me so much.
> 
> Stay strong!


	16. He Locked the Maiden Away in a Tower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *PLEASE READ BELOW NOTE!*
> 
> There come a time in my stories (and it's a time I REALLY hate) where something goes wrong. Maybe a character was wrong or something happened that shouldn't have, but I'm the kind of author who rewrites the chapter in order to fix it. I don't like seeing my stories go totally wrong and I definitely hate abandoning them because I didn't fix something. Ladylaran was kind enough to point out that Bella was trusting the Dwarves too much. Castor and I talked about it, and we agreed it would be for the better if I backtracked two chapters. Sorry about this, :/ It shouldn't happen too much. You will be hearing Thorin's story again in the future chapters.
> 
> Happy reading!

Thorin rose from his seat at the desk as the study’s door opened slowly. Balin stepped over the threshold, letting the door swing shut behind him. There was a tired look in his eyes. He massaged his right shoulder in a way that suggested there was a knot there.

“Dori said you wanted to talk to me,” Balin said when Thorin didn’t immediately greet him. “I suppose this has to do with last night’s events?”

Thorin clenched his fists, propping them on the table. “What,” he said in a shaking voice. “Were you  _ thinking _ ? Sending her into the labyrinth like that.”

“What makes you think I sent her in there?” Balin asked, dropping his hand from his shoulder. Thorin hated the way the older Dwarf’s voice sounded steadier. “It could have been anyone.”

“You were the only one who talked to her last night,” Thorin snapped. “No one else could’ve possibly told her about the labyrinth.” He narrowed his eyes. “Or how she could escape using it.”

Balin smiled balefully at him. “You get more clever every year,” he commented.

Thorin ignored the jibe. “You’re the one who keeps telling me Belinda is our first chance in a long time,” he said, trying to steady his voice. The quiver just wouldn't leave. “And then you go ahead and tell her how to go home.”

The smile vanished. “I was offering her a chance,” Balin told him sharply, and Thorin scowled at him. Balin pursed his lips. “Thorin, the poor girl is living in her worst nightmare. The most we can do is try to help her through it. She doesn’t have any of the support she had in her own world.”

Breathing hard through his nose, Thorin lowered himself back into his seat. “You mean the dog?” he clarified. “And the doctors? Belinda never listened to them anyway.”

“Maybe not,” Balin agreed. He approached the desk slowly. “But they still helped her cope with her life. Giving Bella a chance to solve the labyrinth was allowing her a way home. I didn’t think you’d be stupid enough to terrify her in there.”

“You know those walls as well as I do, Balin.” Thorin leaned forward in seat, lacing his fingers together. “She would’ve gotten lost in there. It would have taken us days to find her.”

“But then you would have been able to lead her out,” Balin pointed out. Thorin clenched his jaw, frustration growing. “You need to try and give Bella a reason to like you.”

“I am trying!” Thorin snapped sharply. Balin frowned at the tone in his voice. Thorin took a steadying breath, trying to calm down. “I didn’t mean to yell at her. I only wanted to talk to her, but every time I see her . . . I get flustered. I don’t know what to say or how to act.”

Balin raised an eyebrow in faint interest. “And then you yell at her,” he finished. Thorin nodded, running a hand down his face. Balin sighed and shook his head. “I might suggest that next time, you take a moment to collect yourself before trying to talk to her.”

“You and Bofur both,” Thorin muttered under his breath. “This is never going to work. How am I supposed to talk to a girl who’s terrified of me?”

“Talk about the color of fruit,” Balin suggested. Thorin’s head snapped up, and he found his friend smiling at him, amused. His own lips quirked at the edges slightly. “Where is Bella right now?”

“Asleep,” Thorin answered. “Bofur took her to bed last night after she hit him. She probably won’t leave her room today.”

“Did you tell the others to leave her alone?” Balin asked. “She’ll need some time to cope with what happened in the labyrinth.”

“I did,” Thorin said. “But I doubt it’s going to do much.”

 

When Bella woke, she found herself back in the large bed from the day before. Her head ached like she’d come down with something and her eyes itched from too much crying. There was a pounding pain in her right wrist. For a moment she was confused. She didn’t remember climbing into bed or even returning to her room. Her memories of last night were fuzzy.

Rolling onto her back, Bella let her eyes slide shut again. She felt like she could sleep for a hundred years, given the chance. Hopefully, none of the Dwarves would bother her today.

_ You mother was an overworked, underappreciated woman who had the misfortune of being saddled with the likes of you _ . The Dwarven King’s hurtful words came unbidden to Bella’s thoughts. Whining pitifully, she hid her hands in her face.

Now she remembered. She’d decided to try and solve the labyrinth after Balin had told her about it. Fili and Kili had gotten her incredibly lost, and then the Dwarven King had arrived to insult her. The memory of slapping him stood out the most. Her single moment of defiance against the nightmare that had haunted her all her life.

Drawing her hands away from her face, Bella examined her right hand in the dim light of the fireplace - someone must have stoked it while she was asleep. There was a ring of black bruises around her right wrist where the Dwarven King had grabbed her. They matched his fingers perfectly and throbbed painfully when Bella pressed lightly on them. Her palm was a soft yellow color. His face had been harder than she’d expected.

Bella closed her hand into a small fist, not wanting to see the stinging palm anymore. How could the Dwarven King have said those awful things to her? He barely knew her, and he thought he could just insult both her and her mom.

“Bastard,” Bella muttered as heat pricked behind her eyes.

Pressing the heels of her palms against her eyes, Bella willed the tears away. She’d had enough crying for her lifetime. Especially after last night, when she’d hit Bofur and cried against him. Bofur . . . he must have been the one to bring her up here after she’d fallen asleep in his arms. She hoped she’d never seen him again. She didn’t think she could stand the sight of him, not after how he’d ruined her life.

It only took a minute for Bella to feel the depression settling in. It was a heavy feeling that made her feel lethargic, like nothing could possibly be worth doing anymore. This hadn’t happened in a long time, not since she’d started her sessions with Radagast.

_ It’s important not to let yourself be lazy when you feel this way, _ Radagast would tell her.  _ Try doing some everyday things that make you feel better. _

Right, everyday things that made her feel better. Throwing back the covers, Bella crawled slowly out of bed. Her body protested the decision - both too sore from the labyrinth and too depressed to want to move. Bella took a moment to look around herself. There wasn’t much in here that she could possibly make her feel better. Everything was already clean, there were no books for her to read, and Smaug wasn’t anywhere in sight.

Bella had almost given up hope when she spotted a door in the corner of her room. Hidden in the flickering shadows of the fire, she hadn’t seen it the day before. Curiosity got the better of Bella and she approached the door, turning the handle as quietly as she could.

Once she peeked around the door, she found a wardrobe on the other side of the room. In the corner was a bathtub set into the floor. The water in the round tub steamed invitingly. Bella frowned at it. Nothing else but magic could explain how the tub was already filled. Not unless there was another entrance and someone had filled it for her.

“Guess it’ll do,” Bella muttered. She felt grimy anyway. Running around last night hadn’t done her body any favors, and it was about time she bathed.

Shutting the door behind herself, Bella twisted the lock she found there. The tumblers thunked satisfactorily. It was quick work for her to strip and dip her foot into the tub. There was a small set of stairs leading down to the bottom of the tub. The warm water lapped welcomingly around her shoulders when she sat on the stairs. It soothed her aching muscles and made her feel at least a little better.

Bella allowed herself to soak for several minutes, letting the warm water relax her tense muscles. Eventually, she looked around until she found jars of oils and soaps lining a shelf just above the shelf. A quick examination revealed several of the soaps had to be for hair. They were a sticky substance, much like shampoo, that warmed in her hands. She massaged it through her hair before leaning back to rinse the soap out.

By the time Bella finished with her bath, she was feeling better than she had before. The depression was still hovering nearby, but it no longer felt like it was taking over her life. She’d avoided the worst of it.

Bella emerged from the bathing room dressed in new clothes. The wardrobe had been stocked with varying types of clothes for her use. It was weird to think someone had done that, but Bella knew she didn’t have a choice. She’d chosen a simple set of brown trousers and a loose, long-sleeved shirt that buttoned up the front. It made her feel like she’d stepped into a Third Age novel.

Just inside the room, Bella found someone had placed a bowl of some type of mash on her bedside table. Probably for breakfast. There was nothing to suggest who it had been, but Bella didn’t care. She wasn’t going to eat anything the Dwarves brought her. Not after last night’s events. Her stomach grumbled loudly in a disagreement. Bella ignored it. She’d missed meals plenty of times while she’d lived on this streets. This wasn’t a new experience for her.

With nothing else to do, Bella laid back on the bed. Her hair soaked the sheets immediately, but she didn’t care. The fire in the room would probably dry it quickly enough. Besides, the bed was large enough to avoid sleeping in the wet spot if it didn’t. Another of Radagast’s exercises came to mind as she lay staring at the canopy.

_ If you’re ever trapped in a place you don’t know or like, imagine yourself in your safe place. It could be your room or maybe a shop you like. Surround yourself with things that make you feel safe. _

Bella had never bothered trying the exercise before. It had been one of the many she’d considered a waste of time on her part - since the Dwarven King wasn’t just a fairytale. Now seemed like a good a time as any to try it though. It wasn’t like she was going anywhere anytime soon.

Settling back against the bed, Bella let her eyes slip shut. She imagined herself back in her apartment. She was sitting on the couch with Smaug’s head in her lap. The pitbull was sleeping, his head pressed up against her stomach in that special way when he’d fallen asleep comforting her.

Wiping at the wetness growing in her eyes, Bella tried not think too much about her dog. What was he doing right now? Her disappearance had probably upset him. Too many months had passed since they’d been separated for too long. Hopefully the Center wouldn't give him up to the pound. He might be able to help another one of the patients.

 

Sometime later, Bella jerked awake at the sound of the door opening. She’d dozed off while she’d been trying to do Radagast’s exercise. Bolting upright, she stared wide-eyed at the newcomer. He was the youngest Dwarf she’d seen so far with reddish-brown hair that had been cut in a bowl shape. His wide eyes reminded her of the children she’d seen on the streets occasionally. There was a plate in one hand, a few books tucked under his arm.

“Sorry,” the Dwarf said in a soft voice. “I tried knocking, but you didn’t answer.

Bella stared at the Dwarf, uncomprehending for a moment. Nothing about him suggested he was dangerous. If anything, he made her think about Smaug the first time she’d seen the pit bull - beaten but not broken, looking for some form of comfort.

“I’m Ori,” the young Dwarf said, giving a small bow. The plate in his hand tipped dangerously to the side. He straightened up quickly, catching the plate before it could tip.

Pulling her legs up to her chest, Bella watched the Dwarf shift nervously on the spot. A very small part of her wanted to hug the Dwarf, tell him that everything was going to be all right. The rest wanted him to leave and right now. She didn’t want anything else to do with Dwarves.

Ori glanced at the cold bowl of mash on her bedside table. “Bofur brought you something for breakfast,” he said. “We’re not supposed to give you anything to eat in your room, but I figured you’d be hungry . . . and bored.” His eyes flicked to the books tucked under his arm.

Bella followed his gaze. There had to be three or four of them in his arms, all around the same size.

“We have a pretty big library on the main level,” Ori told her, his voice taking on a rambling quality. “Most of them are from your world. Thorin collects what he can so the children can understand the culture in their own world. N-Not!” he stuttered, flushing a brilliant red. “That you’re a child or anything! Y-You’re an adult, of course, b-but I was just saying.”

Wrinkling her nose in distaste, Bella held her hand out. Ori looked relieved for the chance to shut up. He approached her bed, shifting the plate carefully so he could remove the books from under his arm.

“Bofur said you don’t like fairytales or fantasy books,” Ori told her nervously. “So I tried to pick books I thought you might like . . .” His words returned to their meaningless rambling once more. Bella ignored them as she flipped through the selections.  _ Sense and Sensibility _ ,  _ Just Listen _ ,  _ Emma _ . . . these were all books Gandalf would have picked out for her to read.

“Thanks,” Bella said in a hollow voice.

Ori stopped rambling immediately. The tips of his ears went red. “I-I brought you lunch too,” he said, proffering the plate lined with strips of ham and cheese. “Figured you wouldn’t be coming down to lunch. You’re not allergic to anything, are you? Because sometimes the children have allergies and it’s a really bad thing when we don’t find out until later. I mean, once we had a boy who was allergic to shellfish, but we didn’t know so he had a really bad reaction to it and Thorin had to use the Deep Magic to save his life . . . I’ll stop talking now.” Bella had given Ori the look she always gave Tauriel when her friend needed to stop talking.

Ori shifted the plate uncomfortably in his hand when Bella didn’t take it. “I’ll just leave it here, then,” he said in a soft voice, setting the plate on the bedside stand. He took the bowl of mash and bowed low to her. “I’ll try to bring you some more books tomorrow. Sometimes Dori likes to cut me off from the library for a few days, but only when I’ve been spending too much time in there.”

The Dwarf continued his meaningless rambling as he walked backward out of the room. His entire face was red now. Bella watched him go, too bemused to say anything. By the time the door shut, her head was cocked to one side as she tried to figure him out. Ori was a contradiction to every other Dwarf she’d met so far.

Glancing down the books, Bella felt irked. She didn’t want to trust the Dwarves, or even be around them, but Ori’s attitude was making that difficult. There was too much kindness in there for her to hate him.

“Damn,” Bella said, sitting back on the bed. Well, at least Ori had brought her something to do now, even if his presence annoyed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gbites, I saved the link of the pictures you drew (you're an amazing artist, by the way!) would it be all right if I shared it in my next chapter so other people could see them? :)
> 
> Boring work today. I'll see if I can write another chapter later. (Sorry again for the rewrites!)
> 
> Stay strong!


	17. Never to be Seen Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACCESS DENIED!!! *PLEASE READ*  
> Chapter sixteen has been rewritten, for those of you who didn't know. I didn't like the last two versions of 16 and 17, so I rewrote them. Please go back and read the new chapter before continuing. I'll just wait here . . .
> 
> All right! Welcome back, and I'm very sorry for my long absence! Life caught up to me and brought college along with it. Basically . . . car broke down on Saturday - boring work - exams - quizzes - papers - field trips - caffeine overdose (not. fun.) - caffeine hangover (double not. fun.) - writer's block . . . It's been a hectic week for me. But I'm back!
> 
> Happy reading!

“Can I ask a question?” Ori asked the question in a soft, almost hesitant, voice.

Opening her eyes with a frown, Bella turned her head to look at the Dwarf. They sat on opposite sides of the bedroom’s hearth rug. The fireplace crackled merrily between them, warming the area comfortably. Ori watched her nervously as he ran a chip between his fingers. It was a piece in a strange game he’d been playing. Bella didn’t recognize it, but she figured it had to be something like Solitaire, because Ori hadn’t asked her to join him and the pieces were falling in a descending order.

Ori’s ears went pink, something - Bella had noted - that only happened when Ori was embarrassed. “I-I don’t want to be rude or anything,” the Dwarf said quickly. He licked his lips, another nervous gesture. Bella didn’t speak as she continued watching him. Ori took it as encouragement to ask his question. “How come sometimes you close your eyes and it looks like you’re falling asleep but you really aren’t?”

Bella stared blankly at Ori for a moment, not understanding what he’d been saying. It went on long enough that eventually Ori muttered a quick apology and returned to his game. Then Bella understood. Over the past four days she’d known Ori, he’d accidentally barged in on her doing coping exercises three times. Each time had been because she hadn’t heard his knock.

“It helps me feel better,” Bella said. She hated the hollow sound of her voice - it almost sounded like she’d given up - but she couldn’t see it leaving anytime soon.

Ori looked up from his game, several chips in his hand now. His ears were still pink. “Is this about your paranoid schizophrenia?” he asked. When Bella raised an eyebrow, the flush in his ears spread to his cheeks. “S-Sorry, Bofur told me about it.”

“Yeah, it is,” Bella said after a moment. Forcing herself into an upright position, she scooted back to sit against the warm wall of the fireplace. “It’s something my doctor told me to try when I’m scared or anxious about something. It’s supposed to help calm me down.”

“Does it work?” Ori asked curiously.

Bella shrugged in response. If anything, the exercise only made her more homesick. She wanted Smaug and Tauriel and Galadriel. She wanted to be gone from this place and to never see it again. It didn’t look like that was happening anytime soon, though.

“What are you supposed to do during it?” Ori pressed, and Bella sighed inwardly. 

There didn’t seem to be an ending to Ori’s curiosity. This was the first time he’d voiced it aloud, though. The other times he’d visited, he’d been too shy to ask anything and Bella hadn’t exactly been in a sharing mood. The only reason he was in her room right now was because she was lonely and he was at least halfway trustworthy in her eyes.

“It’s kind of like meditation,” Bella told the Dwarf, who leaned forward in eager interest. “I imagine myself in a place where I feel safe. It helps me focus enough that I don’t keep having anxiety attacks.”

“Oh . . .” Ori said, sitting back in his spot. “Where do you feel safe?”

Bella ran a hand through her hair, ruffling the fluffy locks. The shampoo she’d found did wonders on her frizzy hair. “Nowhere,” she admitted. She pulled her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, as if to ward off the evils of the world. “But I use my apartment because I see Smaug there. He’s my dog,” she explained at Ori’s confused frown. “He knows when I have anxiety attacks and he can help me calm down.”

Bella didn’t know why she was telling Ori all of this. There was no reason good enough in the world for her to be, but she’d watched the Dwarf enough over the past few days to know they were in the same boat. Ori’s nervous habits were just a facade hiding the anxiety disorder she’d seen in several patients at the Center. If she was being honest with herself, she thought Ori belonged in the Lorien Center, not surrounded by Dwarves who kidnapped children. He was a time bomb waiting to go off.

Curiosity sated, Ori returned to his game. Bella watched as he placed several pieces in interlocking rows so that they formed a diamond shape. Neither of them spoke for several long minutes, and eventually Bella figured the conversation was done. She hadn’t really taken Ori to be a talkative person, despite his habit of rambling.

Bella had just closed her eyes to return to her afternoon nap, when Ori spoke again.

“It must be nice having someone who can help you,” he commented softly. The chips in his hands clinked as he rattled them in his fist. Opening her eyes again, Bella turned her attention back to the Dwarf. There was an irked expression on his face.

“Then I was right?” Bella commented. Ori’s eyes flicked up to her, confusion alight in them, and she shrugged. “You look like some of the people I’ve met at the Center.”

Ori’s shoulders slumped. “Yeah,” he said softly. “Dori says it’s some sort of stress thing, but I think he’s wrong.”

Bella hesitated with the direction the conversation was heading. This definitely wasn’t her area of expertise. She didn’t help people cope with their own mental problems. That was like a blind person trying to lead another blind person. How could she help someone when she couldn't even help herself?

Despite all this worry, Bella still found herself talking. “Is that why you hide out in the library?” she asked.

Ori quit rattling the pieces around in his hand which tightened into a fist. A look of pain flashed through Ori’s eyes. “I don’t like people,” he told her softly. Bella sighed hard to herself. Social anxiety. Not something she was exactly good at dealing with. Her sigh didn’t deter Ori from pressing on. “I-I hate loud noises when everyone’s around and I can’t be around when people start fighting. It scares me.”

Bella watched the Dwarf for a moment, gauging his reaction to what he’d just said. There was definitely a nervous habit there, with the way he shook his fist and licked his lips. His anxiety levels were climbing. The Dwarf seemed incapable of stopping now that he’d started, though.

“I can’t use the Deep Magic,” he said. He hunched in on himself. “Everytime I do, something goes wrong.”

“What do you mean?” Bella asked warily. From what she’d seen of the Deep Magic, there wasn’t much that could go wrong with it. Not if someone used it properly.

Ori proved her wrong with his next words. “Things usually fly around. I can’t control it. And sometimes they explode.”

“Your anxiety,” Bella guessed, and Ori nodded in answer. Thinking back to her sessions with Radagast, Bella tried to remember anything he’d said about social anxiety. “Have you tried to take care of it at all?”

“Sometimes,” Ori answered, rattling his fist again. The chips clicked together loudly. “If I’m up to it, I’ll have a meal with the kids. But they’re so noisy and it scares me, so I go back to the library. Dori tries to help me sometimes, but he says it’ll get better over time.”

Bella pursed her lips. That definitely wasn't true. In her experience, people didn’t just recover from anxieties when they were left alone. They needed help in coping with the problem, in understanding that it wasn’t something they needed to stress out about. Leaving them alone was just letting them stew in their own juices.

“I’m probably boring you,” Ori muttered as he dropped the chips pointlessly to the ground. “You don’t want to hear about my problems.” He moved to stand, probably to leave, and Bella found herself mimicking him.

Ori paused where he was, a confused expression on his face. Bella shifted nervously on the spot. She’d come to enjoy Ori’s company over the past few days - even if he was a Dwarf - but that didn’t mean she knew how to help him cope. She barely knew about him besides the fact he had a jerk for an older brother.

“Are you . . . okay?” Ori asked when Bella didn’t say anything.

Bella opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Licking her lips, she tried again. “I’m not good at helping people,” she told the Dwarf softly, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet. “I don’t really understand how to make people feel better, but I do know that you can’t just leave a problem like this alone. It’s only going to get worse.”

The flush was back, this time brighter. “Y-You don’t have to help me,” Ori said quickly.

Bella dug her toe into the carpet, looking anywhere but Ori. “I can try to help you,” she pressed on, ignoring her own instincts telling her not to do this. “I’ll probably get it wrong, but i can teach you some exercises to help with the anxiety.”

Ori’s eyes widened. His mouth opened in a small  _ O _ shape as the realization dawned on him. Bella’s heart ached to see the hope growing on his face. She didn’t even know if what she’d teach him would help with his problem at all.

“You’d really do that?” Ori asked in a bare whisper.

Bella nodded quickly before she could change her mind. The Dwarf’s arms shifted like he wanted to hug her, and she leaned away from him slightly. Ori restrained himself, but she caught the way his eyes flicked to the windows hidden behind the drapes.

“I-If you think you could help,” Ori said quickly. “I might be able to help you solve the labyrinth.” Bella’s eyes snapped to the Dwarf at the mention of the horrible maze. Ori wrung his hands nervously. “I’m really not supposed to, but I know how much you hate it here. I could help you escape.”

The idea of Ori helping her escape made Bella’s hopes rise. The Dwarf was a terrible liar - she’d learned that the second day she’d known him. He had an awful poker face and he stuttered. If he said he could help her, then he meant it. Bella could feel her hope growing, until a realization squashed them flat.

“What about the Dwarven King?” she said, her shoulders slumping. “Won’t he try to stop you?”

Ori raised his chin defiantly. “Not if I can help it,” he said. “Thorin won’t touch me, not without a good enough reason to save him from Dori.”

And the first time since the labyrinth, Bella saw a glimmer of hope in the nightmare her life had become.

 

Thorin sat alone on the only bench in the hidden garden. All around him grew plants that had fallen out of control. Tendrils traveled over the cracked stone path. Branches creaked in the wind. Vines covered the entirety of the labyrinth wall here, hiding the stone from view. Thorin wasn’t paying attention to any of these factors, though. His sole focus was on what Balin had said several days ago.

_ The poor girl is living in her worst nightmare. The most we can do is help her through it. She doesn’t have any of the support she had in her own world. _

Groaning, Thorin dropped his head into hands. From the first day he’d seen Belinda again in fourteen years, he’d noticed the differences immediately. He couldn’t say she was beautiful, not with the way she hid herself in short haircuts in baggy clothes, but her eyes lit up in a certain way when she was truly happy about something. She threw her head back when she laughed, a high sound that started in her belly.

Thorin wanted Belinda to look at him the way she had when Bofur had made her laugh. He didn’t want to be the thing of her nightmares anymore. It was proving impossible, though, especially with the way he became flustered when he saw her. Something about the way she cowered at the sight of him made him frustrated. It made him want to prove to her he wasn’t as terrifying as she thought.

“Dammit,” Thorin muttered, fisting his hair. Every idea he’d come up with was stupid. There was no way they could possibly work. He would never be able to talk to Belinda without her cowering in his presence.

_ There’s no one here for her to trust,  _ a small voice reminded him.  _ There’s Dwarves and the children they kidnapped. _

Releasing his hair, Thorin ran a hand down his face. There had to be  _ something _ that could work. Something in this forsaken land had to be the key to being able to talk to Belinda.

Thorin ran a hand down his arm, wincing when his fingers brushed along the bruises there. He’d managed to heal the bleeding wound the day the dog had bitten him, but he hadn’t been able to heal the bruises. Those were there to stay.

. . . the dog. Eyes widening in realization, Thorin yanked his sleeve down to inspect the small scars from the bite mark there. Bofur had mentioned something about the dog keeping Belinda calm. Thorin himself had seen the way the dog had rescued its master when Thorin had tried drawing her out. Maybe he could use that to his advantage.

_ There’s no way you can pull that off on your own, _ the voice pointed out.  _ Children are one thing, but a dog’s too unnatural. You won’t be able to open the veil wide enough. _

Thorin scratched at his chin as he thought hard. There  _ had _ to be a way to bring the dog over. Yes, it might attack him again. It might try to chew him through like a toy, but it would be worth it if Belinda finally found something to cling to. There was only one other person in Erebor he knew of who would be willing to help him, no questions asked.

Jerking his sleeve back down, Thorin stood from the bench and quickly left the garden. He needed to find Nori, and preferably when Dori or Balin weren’t around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of a character study at the end there. I realize Thorin might appear a little OOC, but we haven't had the chance to see him on his own when he's not being antagonized by Bofur or Balin. But now he has a plan!
> 
> Yeah . . . so, the caffeine overdose involved me drinking four cups of coffee and a bottle of pepsi in the time of one day. That led to me being extremely hyper and trying to write a paper on that hype, and then crashing at 10 o'clock. I spent all of Tuesday trying to recover from that. I was too exhausted to do anything, but I had to study for an exam anyway. :P I'm glad I was finally able to write again.
> 
> Stay strong!


	18. And the Days Passed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *PLEASE READ* If you haven't noticed yet, chapters 16 and 17 were rewritten. Please be sure to go back and read those if you haven't, otherwise you'll be confused. :)
> 
> I'm going to let you know up front that rewrites aren't usually a common occurrence for me. They usually happen because I made a big mistake in writing a scene or something went totally wrong. This is a story in progress and I intend to make it the best it can be! :D Hopefully not too many of you are turned away by what I did for 16 and 17.
> 
> This has definitely been an interesting week . . . almost all my classwork is done (all I have left is a lab write up for Crop Physiology), next week in spring break (yay!), I scored a B- on an exam (double yay!), and . . . AND I got an internship for the summer!!!! I'll be graduating this summer, I'm so excited!
> 
> Anyway, enough about my life . . .
> 
> Happy reading!

Thorin stared dumbly at the sight before him. Bofur lay spread-eagle on the library floor, a dumbstruck expression on his face. Scattered around his head were several relatively thick books. Most of them looked to be dictionaries and encyclopedias that hadn’t been used in a while. Bofur’s hat was missing - no doubt buried under the pile of books - and there was a growing bruise on his forehead.

Bofur turned a dazed look on Thorin. “Hullo,” he said, blinking stupidly for several long seconds. Thorin cocked his head as he tried to figure out what happened to the other Dwarf. “What brings you here?”

“I’m looking for Nori,” Thorin told him, before asking his own question. “Did one of the children push a bookcase over on you again?”

Bofur’s lips quirked. He raised a shaky hand to point upward. Thorin followed the direction with his eyes, eyebrows rising when he saw the source of the scattered books. Nori hung upside down from the library’s largest chandelier, supported only by his legs. In his arms were several more books. He grinned wickedly at Thorin.

“Nori,” Thorin groaned, running a hand down his face. Of course he’d find Nori causing trouble, and in the least expected place. Normally, Nori avoided the library at all costs. “What are you doing up there?” Thorin demanded. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you.”

Nori swung back and forth lightly, not at all scared of falling. “Number one,” he said, raising an upside down finger. The books in his arms tilted, dangerously close to falling out of his arms. Thorin took a hesitant step back. He didn’t want to be in range in case they fell. “Revenge is a dish best served cold.”

Thorin glanced sideways at Bofur who had finally sat up. The older Dwarf was sifting dizzily through the books as he tried to find his hat. That definitely explained why a load of books had fallen on his head. Nori never held back on getting his revenge. It wasn’t in his nature.

“And number two.” Nori raised another finger. A book slipped further forward. Thorin watched it warily. “Why were you looking for me? Did Dori put you up to it?” the last question was asked with a skeptical look. Nori would never put his past his brother to do something like that.

Thorin hesitated with his answer. Asking Nori for help was starting to seem like a bad idea now. Yes, Nori would help him with very few questions asked, but he would also demand a favor in the future. Thorin wasn’t keen on being in Nori’s debt, not when the Dwarf had an aptitude for trouble. They didn’t call him the Mischief Maker for nothing.

A wide grin spread across Nori’s face. “You’re that nervous about asking me?” he commented gleefully. “Oh, this has got to be good!”

Grinding his teeth, Thorin set his resolve. It went against his good judgement but there was no one he could possibly ask. None of the other Dwarves had the same power to open the veil like Nori did.

“Better start talking,” Nori said. He hefted the books in his arms slightly. “Otherwise I’m just going to keep dropping books on Bofur’s head.”

Bofur leapt to his feet with Nori’s threat, a scared expression on his face. Thorin watched as the other Dwarf swayed slightly. The first pile of his books dropped on his head must have done a real number of Bofur. Thorin wasn’t sure if Bofur could handle another heavy weight like that.

“Leave him alone, Nori,” Thorin ordered. Grasping at the strings of magic, he flicked his wrist in Bofur’s general direction and banished the other Dwarf. Bofur vanished with a small  _ pop _ . Alone at last, Thorin turned his attention back up to the resident trouble-maker.

Nori stuck his lower lip out in a pout. “Killjoy,” he said, then vanished from his perch on the chandelier.

Thorin barely had time to worry about where Nori had gone before the other Dwarf appeared before him. Nori dumped the load of books in his arms onto the pile. Thorin frowned at him. Someone - probably Ori - was going to have to clean up that mess later. Nori wasn’t usually one to clean up after himself.

“Where’d you send him?” Nori asked as he dusted his hands off. Thorin watched warily, unsure about revealing Bofur’s whereabouts. Nori’s revenge could last a long time. Nori spread his hands in a defenseless gesture. “Relax, I’m not going to kill him or anything.”

“I sent him up to the infirmary,” Thorin told the other Dwarf, and Nori scowled. Oin would never let Nori in there when he had a patient. Ignoring Nori’s displeasure, Thorin cut straight to the chase. “I need your help,” he said.

Nori raised a finger. “If this is about me hiding Ori’s activities from Dori?” he asked, then continued without waiting for an answer. “No can do. This is between me and my brothers.”

Thorin scowled at the words, forgetting about his problem momentarily. “What activities?” he demanded. Nori pursed his lips and crossed his arms. Thorin narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “Nori,” he growled.

Nori didn’t miss the threatening tone in Thorin’s voice. He hesitated for a split second before sighing, his shoulders slumping. “Ori’s hanging out with Bella,” he told Thorin. “Has been for the past four days, been bringing her food and books.”

Thorin relaxed. For a moment, he’d worried that Ori had been doing something dangerous. Dori would kill him if something happened to his little brother. Speaking of Dori . . . Thorin frowned to himself. If Dori found out Ori was hanging out with Belinda, he’d be furious with his baby brother. He didn’t like the girl one bit. Their first meeting had made a bad impression on him. It definitely explained why Nori was hanging out in the library. He was probably hiding Ori’s absence from Dori.

“And now we’re on the same page,” Nori said to himself, understanding Thorin’s expression. “So, if you’ll be so kind as to keep that a secret, then I’ll be willing to help you.”

“I suppose it can’t be a bad thing,” Thorin said, licking his lips. Ori was probably the best Dwarf to befriend Bella. They’d both had bad childhoods. Maybe it would help them connect on some trusting level.

Nori grinned mischievously at him. “ _ Excellent, _ ” he said breathlessly. “Now what can I do you for, your excellent majesticness?”

Thorin scowled at the title. Nori just wiggled his eyebrows at him. “I need to cross over to the other world.”

The smile dropped. “You can do that by yourself,” Nori said, wary now. He wasn’t fond of using his abilities with others. “What do you need my help for. Unless . . .” His eyes narrowed as he came upon the realization. Thorin shifted nervously on the spot. “You need my help opening the veil. This isn’t some summoning, is it?”

“If it was a summoning then I wouldn’t be talking to you,” Thorin pointed out. “I’d be with Balin and Dwalin.”

“But you don't want them to know.” Nori’s arms tightened over his chest. “What are we going for and why?”

Thorin chewed his tongue. He’d been counting on Nori’s lack of interest to help him ask for the Dwarf’s help. Perhaps asking too soon after the hunt was making Nori skeptical.

“Thorin,” Nori growled in a low voice. “There’s enough trouble going on right now. I’m not going to help if it’s going to cause more.”

Thorin sighed hard through his nose. Why did Nori have to chose  _ now  _ of all times not to cause trouble? “I need the dog,” he told Nori firmly. “Having it around might help calm Belinda down.”

“The dog?” Nori repeated stupidly. Thorin nodded, growing tired of the conversation. “Thorin, that dog tried to use you as a chew toy.”

“You think I don’t know that?” Thorin crossed his arms over his chest, flexing the bruised arm.

“Not to mention something that unnatural is going to have a hard time crossing over the veil,” Nori mused aloud, scratching his chin. Thorin waited impatiently as the Dwarf considered the factors. “And you want to hide this from Balin because he won’t approve of bringing something like that over.” Nori grinned, a bright twinkle of mischief in his eyes. “I’m game.”

Thorin sighed in relief. “You’ll help then?”

“It sounds like a challenge.” Nori dropped his arms from their folded position and let them swing at his side. “I like a challenge. Besides, Dori will hate me for helping you with it and you can’t even consider doing this without my help. So, what’s the plan?”

“We leave after sunset,” Thorin said, relieved Nori was willing to help him. “I don’t know how much time has passed since we took Belinda. We might end up searching for the dog a little bit.”

“More trouble to cause,” Nori said gleefully, and Thorin frowned at him. Nori amended his statement. “But not to enough to seriously hurt someone.”

“We’re going to spend as little time as possible on the other side,” Thorin said. “I don’t want any hijinks from you tonight.”

“What about lowjinks?” Nori wheedled. Thorin growled low, annoyed, and Nori took a step back. “Right, fine, no trouble. I’ll just mind my own business while we try to find Cujo.”

“No. Trouble,” Thorin told the other Dwarf firmly. “Swear it.”

Nori placed a hand over his heart. “I swear I won’t cause trouble by the hair on my chinny-chin-chin.” He winked at Thorin. “I’ll see you later tonight. I have a Dwarf to find.” And he was gone before Thorin could shout at him for his immature behavior.

“Dammit, Nori,” Thorin muttered angrily under his breath. Bending down, he gathered a few books into his arms. There was no point in leaving these lying around if Ori wasn’t spending his time in the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the short chapter T.T There was another scene planned, but it wasn't going to work and then I realized there wasn't much I could put in there without dragging stuff out. Not to mention I haven't posted in anything in about a week and you awesome readers definitely deserve a chapter. The next chapter should be longer!
> 
> (P.S. I've noticed that I always answer comments before I post another chapter, so you should probably look out for that when I start responding! It's like a canary in the mines!)
> 
> Stay strong!

**Author's Note:**

> First impressions can be tough, but hopefully you're all curious to read more of the story. :) I know I am and so is Castor!
> 
> Comments are appreciated! Kudos are adored!


End file.
